Heylin Showdown
by Xilex90
Summary: When Jack Spicer/s mansion is destroyed in an unexplained explosion, what's an Evil Boy Genious to do?
1. Unexpected Explosions

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Jack opened his bleary eyes with a groan, yawning as he glanced over at the clock on the wall above his favorite toolbox. He'd stayed up lte working on an invention of his and had fallen asleep in the cot he kept in his lab for whenever he was too tired to head upstairs to his much softer bed in his masterbedroom.<p>

"5:04 AM..."

He groaned again, covering his fce with a pillow. Darn it, he'd woken up early again! He hated it when that happened...Jack was by _no_ means a morning person. He liked to wake up around 8 or 9. But FIVE? He sighed and sat up, he'd never be able to go back to sleep now anyway..."Might as well get something to eat..."

He snapped his fingers as he stood. A Jackbot flew over to him, "**Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well**?"

"Morning JB13. I slept fine...Go upstairs and make me some breakfast. I want bacon and eggs, a hot cup of coffee, and a bannana pudding."

"**Yes Master. Would you like some cereal to go with it?**" It asked.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "That sounds good," he said after a moment.

**"Which one?"**

"Surprise me."

The Jackbot bowed and immediatly flew off to do his masters bidding. The goth yawn again and cracked his back, putting on his black bathrobe and tying the sash. He slipped on his favorite pair of fuzzy slippers. Also black, of course. He headed upstairs and was immediatly struck by a thick, rotten scent he pinched his nose in disgust "Ugh...! Smells like the septic tank is backed up...I'll get a plumber-bot on it after I get the paper"

Admittedly, he had no clue how someone GOT the morning paper all the way to his mansion in the middle of nowhere, but every morning there it was just inside the gate next to his mailbox.

Whoever the paper-boy was, he deserved a medal.

He scurried down the hall and out the front door, inhaling the fresh air and sighing with relief, "Ahh...that's much better..."

He let the strong gusts wind that was blowing cool him off from the heat of his lab for a moment before he made his way down the walkway to the front gate, humming to himself. The morning newpaper lay rolled up and tied off with a rubber band. He leaned down to pick it up, "I wonder if Dad's stock went up again..." he questioned aloud as his whiter than white hand wrapped around the newpaper.

**_::__BOOM!::_**

Jack, who was use to random explosions after nearly 4 years of hanging around with monks and other various villains, froze. His genious brain quickly ran through several scenarios. He hadn't left any machines on, the only active bot was JB13 and he'd just run a maintance scan on him last night. There were no signs of the monks or anyone else, so an invasion was out of the question... Still, that explosion, even at this distance from the house, was obviously enormous.

"Please don't be my lab, please dont be my lab, please don't be my lab..." He recited like a mantra as he slowly turned to asses the damage.

He screamed.

His entire mansion was up in flames! Well...what was left of it... Most of it already destroyed from the explosion.

"MY HOUSE!" Jack screamed in horror. With no Jackbots at his disposal, since they were all inside for upgrades and repairs and had likely exploded, he was left with only his helipack and his Wu seeking watch, which he'd put on the moment he'd woken, out of habit, and had worn to sleep respectivly. He looked around in a panic, looking for anything he could use to put out the fire. Nothing! And it wasn't like he could call the fire department all the way out here in the middle of the mountains, it'd be too late by the time they got here!

He could only watch in horror as everything he owned, cherished, and created burned to the ground in a swirl of flames so intense if he got any closer, the light alone would surely burn his sensitive albinistic skin. To say nothing of his eyes, which were even more vulnerable, though thankfully shielded by his goggles, which he wore at all times, awake or asleep.

"My house..." Jack said, his eyes wide with horror and shock as he sank to his knees.

All he had left were the clothes on his back, which consisted of a pair of red and black striped boxers, his bathrobe, a pair of slippers, his watch, and his helipack.

He'd lost everything, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

What a great way to start the day...

_'Oh well...it could be worse...'_ his mind reasoned.

Jack groaned, pulling at his hair "How could this situation _possibly_ get any-"

A crackle of lightning was the only warning Jack had before it begun to pour, soaking him in seconds. His mouth pulled down into a frown as he looked up at the sky with annoyance.

" Rain? That is SOOO steriotypical...Whatever, I'm gonna see where I can crash for a while..." He hit the button on his watch, which also happened to be a communicator. He hit Vlad's number first. It rang nearly ten time before it picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Vlad, my house kinda spontaneouslty combusted, can I crash with you?"

_"It is 12 o' clock midnight here, I am the sleeping! Call somone else!_" the Russian yelled before hanging up.

Jack winced, "Note to self, do NOT wake Vlad up in the middle of the night..." he said as he pressed the next number, Tubbimura. This time it only rang twice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tubbi, this is Jack, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a while, my house kinda burned down I kinda need a place to live until I can do something about it..."

_"Normaly, I would say yes, but...I have company at the moment.._."

_"Nnn...Tubbi baby, come back to bed..."_ came a breathy female voice in the background. Jack raised an eyebrow "Who's that?"

_"My company" _Tubbimura said with a mischevious chuckle.

Despite himself Jack cracked a grin, crossng his arms "You sly dog...I'll call someone else then, I have lots of numbers."

_"Good luck with the house thing."_

"Thanks," Jack said as he ended the call, scanning the remaining numbers on the list with his eyes. "Okay, this isn't a problem. At least ONE of these people HAVE to let me stay with 'em right?"

000000ooooo000000

Jack was dumbfounded, huddled under the shelter of the tree in his front yard. NO ONE had agreed or volunteered to let Jack stay with them.

Pandabubba had laughed and hung up. Le Mime had shook his head NO. Cyclops didn't even HAVE a home. Katnappe...he wasn't even ABOUT to ask her... Hannibal Bean lived in a nest, so there was no point in contacting him. And his parents were on a cruise while their house in Hong Kong was being remodled.

As much as he hated the thought of it, he dialed the monks. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang several times

_"Hello, Xiaolin Temple, this is Dojo, you're on speaker, who may I say is calling?"_

"Jack Spicer, Evil boy genious! I um...I have a favor to ask."

"_Jack Spicer? What do YOU want?"_ Came Raimundo's voice.

"_Yeah, what are you up to, you no good varmit_?" Clay added. Jack swallowed his pride, sneezing as a shiver of cold went up his backside "I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a while? My house-"

"_YOU? stay with US?"_ the voice of Kimiko over the line, a sneer in her voice, _"No way!"_

"B-But my house burned own and-" Jack started, only to be cut off.

"_We wil not be fooled Jack Spicer! This is one of your tricks in order to steal the Shen Gong Wu! You cannot pull the sheep over our faces!"_

"That's 'pull the wool over your eyes' " Jack corrected.

_"That too! Goodbye Jack Spicer!"_

_**::CLICK!::**_

Jack stared as a faint beeping sounded, signaling the end of the call

Not even those goody two-shoes monks would take him in?

Harsh...

Granted, it was a valid reason, but the fact that even OMI would turn him down kinda stung. That little cheeseball was ALWAYS quick to try to take him in and bring him over to the side of good.

_'Guess I pulled that little trick one too many times...'_ he mused. Thunder cracked overhead as the downpour continued and increased in ferosity. He shivered as the rain soaked him. Where was he going to go NOW?

_'Well...there **is** always...' _his mind trailed off

But he REALLY didn't wanna go there, especially after that pudding cup incident a few weeks back, but what other option did he have?

None, that's what.

Jack sighed, activating his helipack and taking off, the rain pelting him like rocks as he fought to keep a strait path in the buffetting winds.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>this one's kinda short, Next chapter will be longer, I promise!<strong>_


	2. Uninvited Houseguest

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Chase Young, contrary to popular belief, was NOT a morning person. In fact, he rarely got out of bed until around 11:00, so when he was awakened at about 6:02 to deal with natures call, he wasn't in the best of moods. On his way back his bedroom, his sensitive ears caught a high pitched beeping sound. Annoyed at the offensive sound that would surely prevent him from going back to sleep, he decided to seek it out and destroy the source. His search led him to the entrance of his lair. It was coming from outside.<p>

"Probably something the storm blew in..." he muttered as he opened the door, glancing around for a child's toy or some other useless device.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a VERY waterlogged and battered looking Jack Spicer curled up in a ball, trembling and unconcious, wearing about as much clothing as someone who'd just gotten out of the shower. The beeping noise was coming from his watch, which flashed the message 'press red button.'

Chase pressed the button, seeing as the unconcious albino probably ment him to anyway which means it was probably a message. A video recording of a concious Jack Spicer appeared, confirming his assumption.

"_Hello Chase, Wuya, or most likely, one of Chase's cat warriors. I'm here because about an hour ago, my house was completely destroyed and I am now homeless. I tried calling other people, but no one would let me crash with them and I **really** needed somewhere to go, so...yeah..." _The recording of Jack inhaled deply and sighed,wiping some sopping hair form his face, furthur smearing the aready ruined eyeliner markings he usualy wore as he continued _"Please don't Kill and/or eat me over this, I'll leave first thing in the morning I swear, Just...let me sleep here for a little while, okay?"_

Chase looked at the shivering youth, a frown on his face as he nudged him with his boot.

"Spicer, you moron..."

* * *

><p>Jack woke up, eyes still closed. He was dry, warm, and in an unbelievably soft bed.<p>

_'Was it all a dream?'_ he thought to himself, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked around and blanched

"This isn't my room..."

Hearing a snort, he glanced over on the other side of the bed to see Chase Young snoring softly.

"GAAAAAHHAAAAA!" He shrieked scrambling backwards and falling off the edge of the bed, tangled in the blanket, and hitting the stone floor with a yelp. He sat up, groaning from what would surely be a huge bruise on his backside.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." he muttered.

"Do you _always_ make that much noise waking up, Spicer?" came the voice of a VERY annoyed looking Chase Young, who was now sitting up and looking down at the youth, arms crossed.

Jack yelped again, "C-Ch-Chase! Hi..." he squeeked, looking around nervously "Wh-why am I in your room?"

"Because if I left you outside, you'd no doubt take ill, and I'll not have Wuya complaining about letting you get sick. Besides, I don't have any spare rooms prepared, so it was either my room, or let you sleep with the jungle cats. Would you rather sleep with THEM, Spicer?"

"No..." the evil boy genious said, accepting the explination.

"I thought not" the overlord said, taking a more relaxed pose, "Well, since you've managed to disturb my rest twice, I believe I'm owed an explination, Spicer. What exactly were you doing sleeping on my doorstep?"

" Didn't you get the message I left?"

"Yes, but it was very vague and I want to hear it from YOU not your watch."

"Well..." Jack started, untangling himself from the blankets "I woke up early so I decided to go outside and get the newspaper. Then my house randomly exploded... I tried calling other people but none of the people I called would let me stay with them... Tubbimura, Vlad, Le Mime, not even the monks if you can believe it."

"...So you thought it would be wise to fly though a lightning storm on that contraption of yours to sleep at the entrance of my citadel, soaking wet, in the rain?" Chase asked, giving him a look.

"Hey, I was kinda LOW on options..." Jack defended, "And I didn't wanna bother you...You know what they say, its easier to ask forgivness than permission."

Chase scoffed, "If you had simply asked, I would have let you in."

"You would?" Jack asked, looking honestly surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I um...I didn't think...after the pudding thing..."

"You mean when you broke my nose?"

"I broke your nose? Cool!" Jack said, looking momentarily impressed with himself. , "Er, I mean, sorry!" he corrected shaking his head vigerously.

Chase rolled his eyes "Nevermind that. **Why** did your house explode?"

Jack shrugged, "I dunno. None of my machines except JB13 were on because I was installing upgades and running systems checks on them; no one could have snuck in, because my security system would have detected them."

"Did you notice anything odd?"

"No. Everything was normal when I went upstairs to go outside...Except for that weird smell, but I figured it was the sewage tank or something."

"What smell?" Chase asked, arching an eyebrow at this.

" It was really smelly and thick... kinda like rotten eggs" he said, "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you use propane gas?"

"Yeah, that's what I use to heat the house in winter and the stoves, but why-" Jack started, stopping as his genious mind suddenly made the connections "There must have been a gas leak and JB13 ignited it when he lit the stove! And since my lab has an air-tight seal, it didn't leak down, otherwise my sensors would've gone off and identified it."

"Why on earth is your-"

"On the few occasions my folks come to visit, my mom always throws rich people parties and she always complains about the chemical smells coming from my lab, so I installed it to keep her from nagging me."

"How considerate" Chase said flatly.

Jack shrugged, "Eh, I love my mom...But sometimes she's got a bigger mouth than the cheeseball..." Jack yawned, still very much tired from fighting the storm.

"Go to sleep Spicer."

"Okay..." he said, grabbing the pillow he'd previousy been laying on and pulling it onto the floor. Chase facepamed. "On the BED Spicer."

"I don't wanna bot-"

"You'll be bothering me MORE if you spend all day whining about aches an pains from sleeping on a cold stone floor" He stated, growing irritated at the lack of sleep.

" HEY, I don't whine!" Jack protested

"Spicer..." Chase said in a warning tone.

Jack decided now was **not** the time to argue with sleepy, immortal Dragon Lords and obedianty climbed back into the bed, laying down. "Um...goodnight..." he said, somewhat awkwardly. Chase grunted and rolled over, getting in _just_ the right position to maximize his chances of getting back to sleep as quicky as possible.

"...Would Wuya realy get upset over you leaving me in the rain and getting sick?"

"Spicer, if you don't go to sleep RIGHT NOW, I'll make you sleep with my jungle cats and I will NOT garuntee that you will wake up in one piece."

"Sleeping!" the youth squeeked, quickly silencing himself.

Chase gave a half-smirk as he finally drifted back into a deep blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Around three or four hours later, Chase Young woke up to the sound of snoring. Cracking open one gold, slitted pupil eye, he was greeted by the sight of a certain albino sprawled uncerimoniously beside him, mumbling in his sleep. For a fraction of a moment, he was puzzled by the teens presence before remembering the events of what Chase considered FAR too early in the morning for anyone to wake up.<p>

He had brought the 18 year old, sopping wet and unconcious, into his lair, sufficiently dried him off and had allowed him to sleep in his bedchamber due to a lack of a readily available room, had interigated him about WHY he was there in the first place, and had fallen back to sleep. The boy was, currently, homeless, and needed a place to stay until he was able to do something about it. It was no small thing to say the Overlord's decision had just bought himself a klutzy houseguest who would no doubt drive him insane with his incessant hare-brained schemes and ideas.

"Well, this ought to be an _interesting_ experience..." he murmered to himself as the still sleeping goth rolled over, unintentionally flinging a snow white hand onto the everlords face, grunting.

" Rainbow Monkey Jello..."

Chase had no clue how to respond to THAT. He plucked the boys hand off of his face, curiously examining it. The underside of his hand, particularly his fingers, were somewhat hard and caloused from the hard work and deication he put into building and repairing his robots, while the back was as smooth and soft as an infants. He dropped the hand onto the albino's chest and stood. After willing his armour on, and running a brush through his mane of black-green hair to get it the way he wanted it, he turned to the bed and snapped his fingers.

"Wake up, Spicer."

The goth awoke with brief snort, "Wha? Whosat?" he caught sight of Chase and immediatly sat up, instantly awake.

"Uh-ahem-erm, good morning, Chase..." he said clearing his throat.

"I trust you slept well?" The Dragon Lord inquired, though of course he knew the answer.

"Yeah. Um...thanks for uh...you know, not leaving me out in the rain and everything...I'll, um, get out of your hair now..." he said, standing and looking around for his belongings, "Where's my helipack?"

"I was under the impression you need somewhere to stay?" Chase said crossing his arms.

"Well, I do, but-"

"Then get dressed, Spicer, breakfast is going to be ready soon" Chase interupted, "We have much to do today, and I won't be hindered."

Jack, awed and admittedly relieved that he wasn't going to be immediatly thrown out ( Chase had just told him he could stay here, didn't he?) nodded, "Uh, Yes sir! Um...What am I gonna wear exactly? All my clothes were pretty much incinerated in the explosion."

Chase snapped his fingers and black body suit similar to the one he wore under his own armour appeared on the bed, "You may wear that until you are able to obtain something else. Your goggles are on the table over there along with your helipack and that infernal Shen Gong Wu seeking watch."

Jack nodded and wasted no time in doing as he was ordered. Chase was being VERY generous and he didn't wanna test his patience lest the Dragonlord decide to change his mind on the whole affair.

Besides, with his metabolism, he was STARVING and Chase had mentioned food...

"So, uh, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


	3. Jack Makes Himself Useful

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Jack looked at himself in the full-length mirror mounted on the wall in Chase's room. He looked...different in the body suit Chase had given him. Not bad, just...different. It was actually quite comfortable and didn't make him look as thin was he normally did.<p>

His hair was another matter. Without gel, his hair hung flat and showed off the white roots of his hair, which he wasn't happy about. He frowned at his reflection.

"Something wrong, Spicer?" Chase asked, leaning against the door frame as the Goth looked himself over. Jack looked up at the warlord "Uh, not really. My roots show with my hair like this, it looks stupid."

"There is nothing 'stupid' about your returning to its natural color."

"I look WEIRD with white hair... And when it's down like this it gets in my eyes" Jack said, adjusting his goggles to act as a sort of headband as he followed the overlord as he exited the room; presumably making his way to dining room to eat breakfast.

"There is nothing that can be done about it _now_, so I suggest you put it out of your mind; I refuse to listen to you whine while I eat" Chase said matter of factly.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a loud growl as one of Chase's jungle cats, now up and about, spotted the normally unwelcome Goth tailing its master.

True to his typical cowardly nature around the felines, Jack let out a high pitched shriek, hiding behind Chase. "I SOOO don't need this today..." he muttered.

Chase gave the Lioness a look "Spicer is, unfortunaly, going to be staying here for an undetermined amount of time. Therefore, you are prohibited from maiming him. No matter HOW tempting the urge..." he added, knowing the albino annoyed them almost as much as he annoyed HIM.

The lioness bowed her head, accepting the command, if reluctantly, going off to inform the others of their masters' decision. Chase glanced over his shoulder at the Goth who watched as the lioness rounded the corner to speak.

"Thanks...That was cool" he said, eternally impressed by the command the immortal held over the jungle cats.

"You can thank me by returning my shoulders."

"Huh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. He looked down, seeing he had grabbed onto the warlords shoulders in his fright. He quickly released his idol, giving a nervous laugh and backing up a step "Hehehe..."

Chase rolled his eyes and continued on to the dining room.

000000ooooo000000

Wuya was already up and waiting, studying her nails. Jack raised a hand in greeting "Morning Wuya."

"Morning..." she said, sounding bored. She dropped the nail file she'd been holding upon realizing whose voice had greeted her, snapping her head up.

"**Jack**? What are YOU doing here?" She asked as they approached the table. "And what are you WEARING?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Chase gave it to me. And uh...It's kind of a long story..."

"Make it short." she said, mystified by his outfit and unusual lack of hair gel or eyeliner.

Jack shrugged "Well, my house blew up, so I'm living here now."

"**_What?"_** Wuya yelped, not really clear on which part of the explanation she was most concerned about.

"How eloquently put, Spicer..." Chase said, looking somewhat amused at Wuya's mortified expression. As the heylin witch struggled to respond, several big cats taking human form with Chase's blessing to serve the food entered the room, carrying various plates and trays of food. Toast the perfect shade of golden brown, three different kinds of eggs, some oatmeal, bacon, sausage, ham, crumpets, and rice. There were also three silver pitchers of liquids for drinking: OJ, fresh milk, and of course, plain water.

"Oh, man..." Jack said as his stomach let out an audible growl.

"You're drooling, Jack," Wuya said.

Jack touched his mouth wiping at the translucent fluid gathering there at the sight and smell of the food "Heh, I haven't eaten since yesterday, I was working on a project and you know how I get when I'm really focused on something."

"What were you building this time? A particle accelerator?" Wuya asked teasingly

"No," Jack said, not catching her tone, "I was doing maintenance checks and upgrading my Jackbots. I was giving them stronger frames and some weapons upgrade...Not that that matters NOW," he grumbled, spearing a piece of bacon and crunching into it. "All of my beautiful, wonderful inventions gone in the space of time it took for me to get the newspaper."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it..."

"What about your Shen Gong Wu?" Wuya asked.

"What? Oh, those! I keep them in a safe under the floor in my lab. So, they're probably okay...I only have 3 anyway. I'll go see if I can find them whenever the storm lets up."

"Which ones do you have?" Wuya asked curiously, obviously plotting to steal them later once the storm passed.

"The Third Arm Sash, Changing Chopsticks, and my personal favorite, the Monkey Staff." Jack said, listing them off. "I had the Eye of Dashi, but I lost it in a showdown the other day with Clay for the Shadow Specs"

"Oh, just those?" Never mind then..."Wuya said dismissively.

Jack crossed his arms, scowling as he stuck his tongue out at her. Chase watched the two interact as he ate, "Jack, stop acting like a child. Wuya, stop trying to hoard Shen Gong Wu and betray me."

"But-" both started a glare form Chase cutting both of them off and making them suddenly very interested in their food.

* * *

><p>After the meal, Chase left to a different part of the citadel to find some precarious perch to practice his Tai Chi. Wuya also disappeared, probably to try to find the new hiding place Chase had hidden the few 'Wu he felt were important enough for himself to own. Jack was left to his own devices with the warning to stay out of the way and not break anything. To ensure this, Chase had ordered a passing panther to watch him and make sure he didn't do something stupid or break any of his precious possessions.<p>

Jack made use of this time by pacing back and forth, trying to figure out just WHY Chase was letting him stay here.

Out of the goodness of his heart? That notion alone was laughable.

Curiosity? Maybe...

Perhaps the Dragon was simply bored of having only Wuya to live with. Jack knew from experience THAT could get old pretty quick.

Well, regardless of his reasons, Jack was grateful. He looked at the dirty dishes still covering the table. Getting an idea of how to pass the time, he carefully stacked and picked up the plates. He looked over at the Panther "Hey, where's the kitchen?"

The panther snorted at the Goth.

"Come on, please? I'm bored and I wanna help out so I don't feel like I'm some charity case."

The panther looked unsure, but after about 10 minutes of persuasion, gave into his requests and motioned for him to follow.

000000ooooo000000

Jack looked around the unexpectedly messy kitchen. Setting the dishes by the sink, Jack grimaced as he felt the greasiness of the counter under his bare hands

"You call this a kitchen? It's filthy; I wouldn't cook for Cyclops in this joint." He rolled up the sleeves of his borrowed attire and put his hands on his narrow hips "I've got some SERIOUS work to do in here..." he turned to the panther, who sat there, watching him."Get me a bucket and some soap. We're gonna have to give this kitchen a complete overhaul."

The panther gave him a _'are you talking to ME_?' look. Jack crossed his arms "I don't know where anything is. I'm gonna be living here for a while, so get over it and help me."

The panther turned his back on him. Getting an idea, Jack walked over to it, scratching it behind the ears. The panther, as Jack expected, leaned into the touch with a deep rumbling purr.

No cat alive could resist a good ear-scratch.

"If you help me, I'll let you have my bacon in the mornings for a week" He coaxed.

With the promise of future treats, and the oh-so pleasurable scratch he was receiving, the cat was completely won over. He had no real grudge against the boy; he just knew he irritated his master. But if he was allowing him to stay and had ordered them not to harm him, then he could afford to humor the newest addition to the household. The panther padded over to a closet and fetched the required objects.

Jack smiled, patting the big cat as he took said bucket and filled it with hot water from the sink.

"Okay, big guy, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Chase, after 4 hours of meditation, Tai Chi, and using his Eye-Spy orb to look in on the monks (who were griping about being kept inside instead of training their elements), made his way to the kitchen in hopes of rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack.<p>

Hey, even evil immortal dragon lords were entitled to a few useless calories, right?

"I wonder if there's any cupcakes left over from last night..."

He opened the door and nearly gaped. Every surface had been scrubbed, dusted, and polished until it shone like new. The dishes had been washed, dried and put away. A very dirty faced evil boy genius sat leaning against the wall, idly petting the jungle cat he'd ordered to watch him Who by the way, was sprawled on his lap, purring like the engine of a new car. The teen glanced up, hearing the door creak open.

"Hi, Chase."

"Hello..." he said, raising an eyebrow, "Spicer, did YOU do this?"

"Yeah, with a little help from the big guy here, "he said, patting the beasts shoulder."The kitchen was a mess, so I decided to do some tidying. He showed me where everything goes."

Chase glanced at the jungle cat.

"Hm, I'm surprised..."

The panther gave a yawn, purring louder as Jack found his favorite scratching spot in the middle of his back, arching into the touch eagerly.

Chase smirked "Well, it would seem by some miracle you've actually made a friend, Spicer. Naral doesn't let just ANYONE touch him, let alone coddle him like a house cat."

"Well, I bribed him a little..." Jack admitted with a crooked smile, "But he's not that bad, are ya, fella?"

The panther's response was to sit up from his position on the teens lap to lick his face with his rough tongue. Jack laughed, trying half-heartedly to push the feline away.

"Hey, cut that out, it tickles!"

Chase STARED at the two of them for a long moment.

_'Apparently, having Jack Spicer around is going to be a **very** interesting experience...'_

"Spicer"

Jack looked up at the immortal dragon lord, "Uh, yeah, Chase?"

"Since cleaning seems to keep you busy and out of trouble, go make yourself useful and do the laundry. It's starting to pile up."

Jack climbed to his feet, brushing himself off and wiping some sweat from his forehead, "Sure thing Chase!" He said cracking his knuckles. He was eager to do menial labor if it would please his evil hero and long time idol. Besides, it would give him something to focus on besides the dark thoughts of the metaphorical kick in the balls fate had dealt him only around 12 hours ago. He looked down at Naral, who leaned against him, rubbing his head against his thigh.

"Care to show me where you guys keep the laundry?" he asked.

The panther looked up a Chase. When he was given a nod, he nudged the albino out the door. Jack poked his head back in a second later, "Oh, I made some lemonade after I finished the dishes, help yourself!" he said before he was deftly yanked forward, giving a startled yelp, by his feline babysitter.

000000ooooo000000

Chase blinked at the empty doorway; he opened the fridge, spotting the jug of yellow liquid. Partially out of his earlier desire for a snack, and partially out of curiosity, he poured himself a glass, bracing himself for what he was sure to be either over or under-sugared lemonade as he raised it to his lips and swallowed a mouthful of the beverage, allowing the flavor to wash over his sensitive taste buds.

...It was quite possibly the best lemonade Chase Young had ever tasted.

* * *

><p>Jack hummed the tune of one of his favorite punk rock songs as he scrubbed the last article laundry against the washboard, wringing it out and, tossing it into the basket beside him. "Well, that's the last of it..." he said, almost proud of himself as he hefted the basket up, carrying it over to the drier and emptying it inside. He set the timer and took the recently dried clothes and moved over to the laundry table for folding. He sorted the clothes by owner, and then by type. After carefully folding all of Wuya's dresses and undergarments, he moved onto Chase's clothing. He picked up pair after pair of olive green underwear, folding as he turned to the cat, who was putting the soaps and softeners away.<p>

"You wanna know something funny, Naral? When I had to do this kind of stuff for the monks, I hated it. But when I do it here...I dunno, I don't mind as much. Probably because those monks were doing it just to torture me. And they call ME evil. Boy, I tell you those monks are NUTS. One time, after a showdown, they-Gaah!" he yelped, dropping the underwear as Spikes shot out around the waist and groin areas, narrowly avoiding maiming his hands.

Jack stared at the underwear, stunned for five drawn out second before dramatically demanding "WHY WOULD ANYONE PUT SPIKES IN THEIR UNDERWEAR?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p> 


	4. Salvage and Suggestions

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Chase decided, upon seeing the wonders Jack had with the laundry, the throne room, and the play room (the mirrors sparkled as if they were new!), and now, currently, the dining room, that Jack, annoyance or not, did indeed have talents beyond that of robotics; he might not be as much of an inconvenience as a houseguest as he'd originally surmised...<p>

He watched the genius from the balcony above as the teen sat up, finally satisfied the floor of the dining room was clean enough.

000000ooooo000000

Jack stretched, his muscles aching from the scrubbing, polishing, and dusting. Naral stared up at the Goth, who was now filthy from the cleaning, despite the various soaps and other substances he'd used to clean. He gave a growl of distaste. Jack looked down at himself, seeing the look he was getting.

"Yeah, I'm a mess, huh? I think I pretty much ruined the clothes Chase gave me..."

Naral nodded in agreement, his keen eyesight picking up stains from soaps and bleaches and small tears here and there.

Jack scratched behind Naral's ear, "I'm gonna go see if the storm let up..."

The panther gave a nod as the albino headed for the entrance to the citadel. Two lions passing by growled at the Goth as soon as they took notice of his presence.

Jack gulped, too tired from cleaning to make an attempt at escape if they decided to chase him. Naral darted in between the three of them and hissed at the larger felines, swiping his claws at them, giving a growl of warning, baring his fangs. Jack held his breath. Apparently, the panther must have held more authority than his maned compainions because they -reluctantly- backed off and went on their way, grumbling to themselves.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jack gave a goofy grin and outright glomped the cat, wrapping his arms around the warrior's thick neck. "My hero! You are easily the most awesome panther in the whole world!"

Naral gave a pleased purr at the compliment his charge gave him.

Jack took a seat beside the panther, leaning against the wall and scratching behind his ear "I'm totaly sneaking you a whole STEAK next time I'm in the kitchen..."

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in."

000000ooooo000000

Jack turned to see Wuya leaning against an intricately carved pillar. He relaxed.

"Oh, hey, Wuya," he said from his place on the floor, not bothering to stand, "What's kickin'?"

"Nothing much."

The old witch sauntered over, looking down at her former pupil with a frown "You look like the monks just mopped the floor with you."

"HAHAHA..." he said sarcatically. "Funny you should mention mopping, though. I've been cleaning since breakfast."

"I thought the dining room looked different...Earning your keep?" Wuya inquired.

"Just making myself useful and staying out of the way."

"For once in your life...she said shrugging, "What're you doing NOW?"

"I **was** gonna see if the rain stopped so I can go see if anything survived the fire," Jack said, taking off his goggles and running a hand though his now greasy-feeling hair.

Wuya took the dirty goggles from the boy, rubbing the lenses with a handkerchief in the pocket of her robe, "Don't bother. I was just outside. It stopped about an hour ago, everything's flooded. The Fire Squirrels are drenched and they're NOT happy about it. And don't even get me STARTED on the Man Eatting Trolls that live in the canyon..."

After inspecting her work, she handed the beloved item back to the Goth, who re-attached them to their usual place.

"Thanks, Wuya... Hey, wait! I thought Chase had you under house arrest after you _'borrowed'_ the Eagle Scope last week?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naral gave a snort of agreement, remembering the incident vividly. Wuya waved her hand dismissively at both of them "Oh, that old blow-hard Chase Young isn't the boss of me. Besides, what dragon breath doesn't know won't hurt him..."

"And just **_what_** don't I know?" came the rich, smooth voice of the overlord, who had materialized a few feet away from the three of them. Wuya whirled around, wearing a startled expression.

"Chase! How long have YOU been there?"

"Long enough..." Chase said, crossing his arms, giving her a look that screamed 'trouble'

"She's SOOO Busted..." Jack said, elbowing Naral in the side with a smirk. Naral bared his fangs in a grin, returning the smirk. The Heylin witch glared at them before laughing nervously, "Oh, would you look at the time? I need to go, er, tidy my room! It's an absolute mess..."

She scurried off quickly. Chase shook his head and turned to the teen, who was snickering with panther in a fit of hillarity at seeing the witch squirm.

"Spicer."

Jack stopped laughing and stood, clearing his throat and dusting himself off "Um, yeah, Chase?" he asked, hoping he hadn't done something he was about to be scolded/yelled at/beat up for.

Chase took a decidedly more casual, but still authoritative stance as he addressed the genius. "If we're going to see what's left of that house of yours while there's still ample daylight, I'd suggest we get going."

" 'We' ?" The Goth quoted.

"That flying contraption of yours was no doubt damaged from the journey here. Since it'd be a bother to have to collect you later if you fell out of the sky and broke every bone in your pathetic little body, I've decided to take you there myself. Besides, I'm quite interested in seeing the damage..."

Jack took the explanation with a grain of salt and without protest.

"Okay, but how are we gonna-"

He didn't get a chance to respond as Chase suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and everything went black, tight, and cold; leaving a certain panther alone in the corridor as it's master and his houseguest vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Jack felt as if he were being squished in a cold, clammy grip. But almost as soon as it started, it was over and the world came back into sight.<p>

Jack winced, scowling at the dragon lord "You could WARN someone before you do that you know!" he shivered, making a face "Man, that was worse than Wuya flying through my head back when she was a ghost!"

The warlord ignored him as he looked around the property of what had previously been the Spicer mansion. Pieces of debris covered the lawn, a large portion of which was scorched from the flames of what had obviously been an enormous fire.

_'Spicer was lucky not to have been inside when the explosion occurred.' _he mused as the teen finaly noticed where he was, letting out a whistle.

"Wow. It looks even worse than when it was on fire."

Still, Jack wasn't really concerned with the actual 'house' part of the wreckage. As soon as he took in his surroundings, he immediately headed for what was left of his lab in what would have been the basement of a normal house. Dropping down onto the blackened stone tiles, Jack carefully navigated around charred beams, bars, and drywall, looking for any sign of 'surviving' robots; or at the very least parts with which to rebuild them. He picked up Jackbot claw, frowning at it for a moment before throwing it acrosss what was left of the room. "Dang it, it's all charred and melted...I can't use this stuff!"

Heaving a sigh, he made his way to the middle of the room, where a heap of bricks and wiring lay. Chase watched as Jack cleared the debris away.

"Do you require assistance Spicer?"

"Nah, I got it," the goth said, working his way through the pile much more quickly than the draon lord would've given him credit for. A few minutes later, Jack paused in his labors, a toothy grin forming as he found a tool of some sort.

"Hey, it's my favorite wrench!"

He hugged the soot covered but otherwise unharmed tool as if it were a teddy bear, even giving it a kiss, and placed it aside as he continued to work, ignoring the look he was sure he was recieving from Chase. Once it was finally cleared away, he lifted the tile under it, which was hinged. A cleverly disguised trap door. Leaning down, he heaved up a safe, untouched by the disaster that had struck the rest of the house, and began fiddling with the lock.

"Activate voice command system" Jack said, pressing a few buttons on a keypad attached to the door.

"**Voice command active"** a robotic female voice answered from the lock.

"Command 1-30. Open safe."

**"Command confirmed. Input password."**

"JSxCY"

**"Password Accepted. Opening Safe."**

The safe popped open with the grind of some gears followed by a thud as the deadbolts were pulled back. A look inside revealed the Shen Gong Wu he'd mentioned over breakfast earlier, along with a box labeled "necessities". Putting the 'Wu aside, he opened the box, revealing a spare of his usual outfit, a first aid kit, and a photograph of his mother in a silver frame.

Chase examined the picture as Jack grabbed the clothes and began to change out of the ruined body suit. Sylvia Spicer had light brown hair, green eyes, and a mouth with smile lines very similar to Jack's.

"So this is your mother?"

"Yeah."

"She's fairly pretty."

"Yeah. Samrt too. She met my dad at work. She's his assistant."

"I see."

Once Jack shrugged on his trench coat, he delightedly spiked his hair into its usual style with a glob of hair gel from a bottle, reaching for his eye liner.

"When you're done putting on your makeup Spicer, we have other things to do."

"Like what?" Jack asked, either not catching, or simply ignoring the goading use of the word 'makeup'.

"Like figuring out where you're going to sleep for one" Chase said, placing the picture back into the box.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." Jack said, picking up a shard of metal and using it as a mirror as he applied his trademark eye markings with the black liquid.

"I imagine so, given you spent the majority of your energies cleaning everything in sight."

"Oh! That reminds me, did you like the lemonade I made earlier?" the teen asked as he capped the eyeliner, content now that he looked like himself, snug in his Frankenstein tank top and black trench coat.

"Admittedly, it was quite tasty." The dragon lord conceded, "You seem to know your way around a kitchen."

"Hey, I've lived by myself since I was 12, I had to learn _something_ about cooking or I'd starve. I'm pretty good at it now. My specialty is baking. I have this recipe for cupcakes i learned form my gramma when i visited her last year that'll make you just DIE they're so awesome."

Chase gave an honestly amused chuckle at the idea of the technophile wearing an apron and ovenmits, baking.

"Perhaps I'll let you prove that at some point..."he muttered.

"Really?" The Goths eyes lit up at the idea as he gathered his 'Wu, placing them in the necessity box and picking it up.

"If I feel like humoring you," the everlord said noncommittally, placing a hand on his shoulder "Here's your warning," he added.

"Warning for wha-"

Jack was cut off as he was once again sucked into the cold, tight, blackness before reappearing just outside the citadel. He shuddered.

"Right, that...ugh..." he shuddered.

"You'll get use to it." The warlord declared

"There's gotta be a better way to teleport..." Jack said shaking his head.

"There isn't, I've tried" Chase admitted as the entrance opened, letting the two inside.

Jack reached into a pocket of his trench coat, fingering his favorite wrench, "Note to self, at some point, must build a matter transporter..."

* * *

><p>Jack looked around the room that Chase had deemed 'his'.<p>

It was a decent size with a high ceiling. It was also empty. Jack rubbed his chin in thought, in his mind he was trying to decide how he was going to decorate it.

"Wow, I've got my work cut out for me..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head. He cracked his knuckles, "Looks like I got some 'shopping' to do..." he said, "I wonder where a good place would be to steal a bed..."

"Why don't you just BUY one?"The overlord asked, sure he was about to hear some ridiculous excuse like 'because stealing is evil and cool'.

Instead Jack just gave him a look as if HE were the ridiculous one. "With WHAT money?"

"I thought your family was well off."

"No," Jack corrected, "My_ parents_ are well off. I was cut off **years** ago. I make money by selling some minor weapons of mass destruction to certain governments and getting scientific grants whenever I make "breakthrough" discoveries." Jack said, rolling his eyes at that last part. He was at least two centuries ahead of the rest of the world technology wise and it never failed to amuse him whenever someone thought minor formulas he'd discovered when he was seven was some major discovery that would 'revolutionize' the world of robotics. "It's kind of pillar-to-post though, robots aren't cheap. The copper wiring ALONE is ridiculous..."

"He's not kidding," Wuya, who was there as well, inputted, "I've seen him buy supplies that cost over 6 million dollars at one go without even trying."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, and that's CHEAP."

"You're exaggerating" The Dragon lord said, putting his hands on his hips.

"No I'm not, that's the sad thing. But hey, that's the price of being evil I guess" Jack shrugged.

"No, that's the cost of being a nerdy wannabe" Wuya said with a smirk.

"I am NOT a nerd!" Jack protested, "I'm an evil genius with a love of robotics! And even if I WAS a nerd, that's _still_ better than being a powerless, old, has-been with tacky hair. Have you beengetting your fashion tips from Kimiko?"

Wuya gasped, growling.

"Why you insolent little WORM!"

Jack laughed at her outraged expression as she began slinging a slew of insults at him. Chase rolled his eyes at both of them before turning and walking out of the room, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off a quickly approaching headache.

"When you two are done acting like children, I'll be in the meditation room..."

Jack and Wuya turned and watched the Heylin lord disappear. Wuya huffed, turning to the genius "Now look what you did."

"You started it..." Jack said flatly, not really in the mood to argue anymore.

For a moment the two of them stood there in silence, not really sure what to do with themselves. Jack turned to the witch with a casual expression

"Wanna go on a robbing spree at the world mall and help me do some interior designing?"

"Sure, but only if we swing by the makeup department, I'd like to get some nail polish."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack agreed, "I need to stock up on hair gel and eyeliner anyway...OH! Hey Wuya, how about we do each other's nails when we're done setting up my room, I've always wondered how I'd look with black nail polish..."

Wuya laughed, putting a hand on Jack shoulder as they walked down the hall, "You're such a girl Jack."

"There's nothing wrong with looking good. I LIKE having manicures."

"Why, because they make you feel _pretty_?" Wuya teased.

Jack elbowed her playfully, "Shut up..."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p> 


	5. Jack & Wuya Steal Some Stuff

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Jack and Wuya, with a bag full of Changing Chopsticks-shrunken furniture and other various objects, browsed through the fashionmakeup department. Jack was currently torn between two different brands of hair gel.

"Hmm. Wuya, which should I get? _Megahold_, or _Flexi-strong_?"

"What's the difference?" the witch asked, skimming through the different eyeshadow's, occaisionly picking a few up and putting them into the bag she held.

"Well, _Megahold_ lasts longer, but_ Flexi-strong_ doesn't make my hair stiff."

"I'd get the _Flexi-strong_ then" she shrugged, putting the last of her chosen make ups into the bag.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jack said, grabbing an armload and dumping it into the shopping bag Wuya was putting her makeup in.

"That stuff better not leak on my makeup," Wuya said with a frown, pushing the bag into Jacks arms.

"It won't, Jack said as he dusted his hands off, "Is that everything?"

"I think so."

"Did you get my hair dye number 18? while you were in the hair section?"

"No" She stated flatly

"What? Why?" Jack asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Number one: I'm not your mommy." Wuya said with a frown "And Number Two: the note in the shelves where it was supposed to be said it's been discontinued."

"DISCONTINUED!" Jack shrieked "BU-BUT THAT'S THE ONLY COLOR I DYE MY HAIR!"

"Well, you're just going to have to pick a different shade of red to dye it." The witch stated matter-of factly.

Jack crossed his arms, stomping his foot in a childish manner, "Forget it! If I can't have it the color I want, I'd rather just let it go white!"

"You are so-"

Jack suddenly held up his hand as a beeping noise sounded, "Shh, the security cameras are working again. Someone must've overridden the virus I put in!"

"Oh, for Evil's sake...Shroud of Shadows!" the witch said, masking the two of them with its invisibility. The two made their way out of the shop and out of the Mall via-emergency exit. Jack took flight with his Helipack as Wuya used the Ruby of Ramses to levitate herself. "I don't know why you care if they saw us or not, Jack..." Wuya said, stowing away the Shroud of Shadows.

" Hey, **you** may be immortal, but I'm _not_, and I don't have any Jack bots to cover my back and help me fight if I get surrounded by cops or security and I'm not big on pain. And don't even_ try_ to lie and say you'd help me, cuz we BOTH know you'd leave behind if I slowed you down."

"That's true." Wuya conceded "You know me too well, Jack."

"No, I know just enough. In the evil world, the only person you can trust is yourself, or the good guys. At this point the only member of the Heylin side I **really** trust is Chase, and that's only because of his honor code."

"Hm. So you _have_ learned a thing or two. I'm almost impressed."

"Aw, shut up, it's your turn to carry the shopping bag" Jack said shoving the bag of makeup, hair gel, and other beauty supplies into Wuya's free arm.

* * *

><p>It was late when they arrived back at the Citadel, touching down on the gaping maw that acted as a sort of porch for the warlord's lair, heading for the entrance.<p>

" I bet we missed dinner," Jack said as his stomach grumbled, "You think we could raid the fridge for leftovers?"

"Knowing that old dragon, there won't be any," Wuya said, reaching out to activate the mechanism to open the stone door. Both were mildly surprised when the door opened on its own, revealing a certain immortal dragon lord, whose arms were crossed behind his back.

"Did you two enjoy your outing?"

Wuya, who was still holding the bag containing their combined beauty products, quickly shoved the bag off on Jack. She was supposed to be under house arrest, and this was the second time today that she'd left the Citadel without permission. Jack seemed oblivious to Chase's tone, and to Wuya's attempt to look as submissive as possible.

" Hi Chase. We went to the world mall to get some stuff for my room. Sorry it took so long, we would've been back like 2 hours ago but Wuya took **_forever_** to choose which makeups she wanted," he said rolling his eyes. "

"You might have saved yourself some time, had you left her here as she **_should_** have been."

"What're you-" Jack started, momentarily confused before realizing what he meant. Wuya was still under house arrest. And **he'd** taken her out shopping with him despite knowing that. To someone like Chase Young, that could be viewed as a direct challenge to his authority.

Jack's eyes widened to the size of baseballs in mortification at the implications of THAT error.

_'Oh, crud...'_

Chase looked at Jack with a frown "YOU I am use to forgetting things and acting like an idiot" he said before turning to Wuya, "YOU, on the other hand, should have known better. I think we need to have a **chat.**"

Wuya made a face but said nothing in protest lest she risk further irritating the warlord. Chase then turned his attention to Jack, who was seriously considering bolting for it, not that it would do any good if he did.

"Spicer."

"Y-Yeah?" Jack asked warily.

"Take your things and go, I'm sure you have much work to do setting up your room. Naral will bring you dinner when you're done."

Both Jack and Wuya stared after him for a moment. Jack shook his head and made a beeline inside "Seeya Wuya, I'll drop off your makeup later!" he called before running off with both bags.

"Jack-!" Wuya called in protest as he scurried off, leaving her alone with the dragon lord.

Chase cleared his throat to get the witch's attention, "Now, Wuya...our talk?"

Wuya looked after Jack one more time before turning her attention back to the overlord.

* * *

><p>Kimiko Tohomiko was browsing through her favorite news site as her male companions played Goo-Zombies 5, scrolling for anything of interest.<p>

"Bad weather in Tokyo... Fashonista Marie Calzonee finds new inspiration in nature...What's on the flash bulletin?" she asked herself, hitting a few buttons.

She froze.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

"What is it, Kimiko? Did you find another most amusing video of an animal attempting to play the piano?" Omi asked

"No. There was a break in at the mall of the world. All the cameras were disabled with some kind of virus. Must've been a powerful one too, to take down the whole grid for almost three hours..."

"Well that limits the culprits," Raimundo said.

"Was it that no good Katnappe?" Clay asked, adjusting his hat. Kimiko shook her head, "Wrong M-O. Nothing with a cat pun was taken."

"What WAS taken?" Raimundo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"A bed, some posters, Goth clothes, hair gel, makeup, power tools-"

"Gee what a stumper. Who do we know that uses hair gel, eyeliner, wears gothy clothes and uses power tools?" Raimundo asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Jack Spicer..."Omi said, "But why would he steal these things?"

"May he's lookin' to do some redecoratin' partner," Clay said with a shrug.

"Well, whatever he's up to, we're not gonna stand for it. No one robbs a mall on MY watch. Let's go pay an evil boy genius a visit..." Kimiko said standing.

Raimundo cracked his fingers "Oh yeah, it's been a week or two since we got to Kick Jack Spicer's sorry butt!"

"Hot dawg, "Clay grinned, "It'll be nice to feel that little worms ribs crackin' under my boots."

Omi made a confused face, "But, friend Clay, worms so not HAVE ribs..."

Kimiko patted his shoulder, "It's a figure of speech, Omi..."

"Oh."

000000ooooo000000

It was close to midnight when the monks arrived at the stone wall surrounding the Spicer mansion.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"What we usually do: Break into Spicer's mansion, bust a few bots, get Jack to tell us what he's up to, then beat him up."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kimiko said with a smirk as they got into position and lept over the wall, ready to fight any security bots that happened to be around...

Only to gape in confusion as the house they'd grown so accustomed to breaking into over the years was no longer there.

"Um...Raimundo... Where is Jack Spicer's mansion?" Omi asked, looking just as confused as his companions.

"I think I see part of it over there..." Raimundo said pointing across the yard at a twisted pile of burned wood and metal

"What in tarnation happened here?" Clay asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I dunno...maybe THIS is what Jack was talking about when he called this morning" Dojo said poking out from under Clay's hat with a shrug.

"That'd be yesterday by now, little buddy," Clay said as the dragon zipped down his arm onto the ground, "And I reckon yer right about that..."

"So Jack Spicer WASN'T trying to deceive us" Omi said, looking guilty, "He needed our assistance and we turned him away. As Xiaolin Monks, we should have listened to him..."

"Yeah, well, it's his own fault for tricking us so many times," Raimundo said, also feeling a tad guilty, "Anyway, he didn't come crawling to the temple on his hands and knees begging, so he must've found SOMEBODY to take him in."

"Yeah, but** who**?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who cares?" The shoku leader said crossing his arms. "That mama's by probably went to stay with his parents. I bet girly boy's working on one of his stupid robots right now."

* * *

><p>Jack, dressed only in his black jeans and Frankenstein tank top, stood back, examining his work as he finished making his new bed. Decorating his room had been a cinch. The only thing he hadn't done was hang up some posters higher up on the wall because his helipack, which, true to Chase's warning, had indeed conked out. It was now sitting in the middle of the long metal table he'd stolen with his new toolbox against the wall opposite his bed.<p>

He was very satisfied with himself. A workstation/bedroom and it had only taken him a little over an hour. His pride was tempered with exhaustion, however, as the day's events caught up with him at the sight of that bed. The cushy mattress, the red silk sheets, the black and red down comforter...

He would've happily retired to sleep if his stomach hadn't demanded to be satisfied.

Darn his freakishly quick metabolism! Where WAS Naral with his food?

Right on cue, his door opened. He wasn't expecting to see an Indian warrior wearing a loose pair of pants that hugged his knees and waist, with bits of gold jewelry scattered across his body. wrist bands, anklets, a necklace and gold earing in his right ear with an inlaid ruby. He was clean shaven, with well defined, but not overly bulky muscles. And at his waist was a curved sword, razor sharp and glinting in the torchlight of the room. Jack was admittedly intimidated by him.

Then recognized the eyes.

"Naral?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The warrior gave the same toothy, crooked smirk he gave in his feline form. "Hello, Jack. Scared?"

"Ha! Only of your ugly face," Jack said, relaxing at the friendly smirk.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends" The warrior said, pretending to look wounded at the insult.

"Cry me a river, sunshine" Jack said, not bothering to suppress the grin forming over his face "Where's my food, I'm starving!"

The panther turned human glanced at the albino's scrawny mid-driff, poking it with a mocha finger, "I believe you" he said pulling a small cart into the room with several plates of various foods. Jack all but pounced on the cart, chopsticks and silverware a blur as he began his well-deserved pigging out. Naral watched him eat, looking amused.

"Do you always eat like that?"

Jack slurped down some noodles, "Pretty much. My metabolism is on steroids. I could eat a fully stocked kitchen and not gain a single pound. When grandma was alive, she use to say she could play the xylophone on my ribs."

"Again, I believe you" Naral said taking a seat a few feet away, turning into his feline form now that his task was done.

"Yeah...It's annoying sometimes, but hey, at least I'll never get fat!" Jack said finishing off what was left of the food. "You know, my grandma's the one that gave me the Helipack? She gave it to me when I turned evil. Ah...I remember that day...it's was my sixth birthday. Grandma was the only one who took my evil aspirations seriously. Nobody else thought I had what it took to be evil. _'I'm too frail' 'I'm too ditzy'_ blah blah blah... I'll admit it, I'm not the strongest guy in the Helyin/Xiaolin conflict. But you know what?"

Naral moved closer to his charge, raising a furry eyebrow.

Jack reached over and pet him as he continued, "I'm smart. I'm a **genius**. I can build things most people couldn't DREAM of. Chase likes to call me an insect; well, if I'm an insect, I like to think I'm a cockroach. I can take anything you can throw at me and come back for more. I am Jack Spicer, and I won't give up until I am the supreme overlord of the planet! No matter how long-"

His rant was cut off by a loud yawn rising from his throat, his eyes drooping heavily now that his stomach was full.

...it takes..." he finished lamely as he abruptly fell over in a dead sleep, snoring softly. Naral shook his furry head, lifting the teen by the back of his jeans and carrying him over to the bed. An easy task, considering how lightweight he was.

_'Silly boy...Ah, well, at least he has spirit.'_

He dropped him onto the mattress and pounced up, using those same teeth to pull the blanket over him. Jack cuddled into the pillows with a look of sleepy delight. Naral gave a growling chuckle and placed himself at the foot of the bed, curling up just blow the Goth's feet, his tail flicking back and forth with contentment.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p> 


	6. Jack Kicks Kimikos Ass

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>::Beep-beep...Beep-beep...Beep-beep...Beep-beep...Beep-beep...::<em>**

Jack's eyes cracked open as he recognizedthe offending noise as the alarm on his watch. Pulling his hand out from under the oh-so-very-very soft blanket, he saw the numbers reading out 8:30 in bright green. With a yawn, he sat up, cracking his knuckles. Naral looked up as he felt the bed moving, seeing the albino climb out of bed and do several stretches, giving a growl in protest at being awoken. Jack glanced at the panther as he became more conscious.

"Morning Naral..."

The jungle cat gave a tired yawn in response. Like their master, most of the jungle cats slept late, and Naral was confused why Jack was up this early in the morning.

Jack moved over to a shelf on the wall next to his bed, grabbing several bottles of various creams and lotions, "Sorry to bother you, buddy, you can go back to sleep, I gotta apply this stuff."

Naral looked at the various bottles curiously as Jack began to strip, removing his shirt and jeans, until he was wearing only his black skull boxers. He put the bottles down beside him as he sat himself on the worktable on the opposite side of the room. Grabbing the closest bottle, he squeezed a generous portion into his hands and began rubbing it all over his body.

Naral watched him, climbing off the bed and stalking over to him, his eyes asking Jack what in the world he was doing.

Jack got the message as he finished coating himself and moved onto the next bottle, "Albino, remember? I gotta put this stuff on every day or I'll turn into a human french-fry the second I go outside. It's annoying, but I gotta do it. One time I didn't do it and I was red for a whole week before I finally started to peel..." he shuddered at the memory before he began firmly rubbing himself with the bluish lotion.

Naral decided he was very lucky he'd been born with normal pigmentation. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if he'd had to worry so much about the sun...

When Jack was finally done applying his defenses against the suns deadly rays, which took nearly an hour, he made a beeline to one of the many bathrooms in Chase Young's citadel, and after a thorough scrubbing of his hands, his stomach demanded to be fed.

Of course, when Jack made his way into the kitchen, no one was awake yet, so the cooks, likely other jungle cats, weren't present.

"Let's see what I've got to work with..." Jack said, deciding to take matters into his own hands as he rummaged through several cabinets. After a few minutes, he growled in frustration." Oh come on, no cereal? What a rip..." he muttered, closing the cabinets with a pout, "I'll have to cook something..."

Jack's eyes suddenly widened as a light bulb went off in his head, a grin spreading over his face. He turned to Naral, who had followed him inside. Tossing the Panther a raw steak from the fridge as he began pulling things out.

"Naral, bring me a hair-net a chef's hat and a frilly pink apron!"

* * *

><p>Chase was in a foul mood this morning. His cats, wisely, stayed out of his way. It was never a good idea to be around when an immortal Dragon lord was pissed off. Wuya had kept him up late, arguing. Sometimes he seriously wondered why he hadn't just kicked the witch out already, it's not like she was any use. She was disobedient, mouthy, constantly flirting with him (yuck) and was constantly complaining about Shen Gong Wu or the lack of her powers.<p>

So when he walked into the dining room to be greeted by a chirpy " Goodmorning, Chase!" from a certain evil boy genius, it didn't exactly help matters.

"And what's so good about it?" He hissed irritably.

Jack's smile faltered, "Uh-um...I-erm... Nothing..." He said quietly, giving the warlord a wide berth as he sat down at the table. He had long ago learned it was best just to be quiet when Chase was in a bad mood.

Chase stiffly reached for the pot of coffee sitting near his side of the table and poured himself a glass, inhaling the rich scent. Chicory...and mocha? Hmm. Not a bad blend...

He sipped the beverage. It tasted even better than it smelled. Jack watched out of the corner of his eyes, keeping his attention on his own plate so as not to annoy Chase further. Chase relaxed by degrees, putting the cup down. He began making himself a plate of the many foods set on the table before him. Jack held his breath as Chase bit into a forkful of thick slices of Bacon and scrambled eggs smothered in cheese and a slice of buttery golden-brown bread. A pleased expression passed over the over lords frowning face as the savory flavors washed over his taste buds. He ate several more mouthfuls, wiping his mouth with a napkin to catch any crumbs or juices that might have clung to his lips or chin as he reached for his coffee mug.

"Hmm. My cooks have outdone themselves this morning..." he said, taking another sip of coffee.

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "So, I take it you like it?"

"Very much so," Chase said, eating another bite of his eggs, "Not that it's any of **your** business."

"Oh, I think it_ IS_ my business...Considering I cooked it and all."

Chase froze in mid-bite, turning his golden eyes to look at the still beaming albino, who was looking very pleased with himself.

"YOU cooked this Spicer?"

"I had some time to kill after I woke up, so I decided to make breakfast," Jack said, eating some waffles. "Told you I was a good cook," he added, somewhat smugly.

Now Chase understood why Jack had been so peppy earlier. Of course, he should have realized it sooner... Jack always got exceptionally happy when he was showing off. Whether it be a robot, a plan of his, or in this case, his skill in the kitchen.

"Indeed you did" He said, taking another bite of toast. "Beware, Spicer, if I lose my warriors build and get fat because of your exceptional cooking skills, I will have to punish you **_quite_** severely."

Jack didn't know whether that was a compliment, or a threat. Before he could ask about it, his watch began letting out a blaring noise. Chase frowned, "What is that HORRID noise?" he demanded.

"That's my 'Wu alarm," Jack said, pulling up the sleeve of his trench coat and looked at the little monitor, "A Shen Gong Wu revealed itself...The Danger Sneakers. What do they do?"

"That Shen Gong Wu warns it's user of impending danger and tells you the best way to avoid it."

"Cool. I could use those," Jack said, standing and hurrying for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"Gonna make a few quick repairs to my helipack and get that 'Wu."

"You realize I could just teleport you to the location."

"I don't wanna bother you, you enjoy your breakfast," Jack said dismissively, turning back to the door, only to find the dragon lord standing beside it, "On the contrary, Jack, I think it would be amusing to watch you attempt to win a showdown WITHOUT any of your little toys to back you up."

Long use to his idol's habit of teleporting himself randomly, Jack crossed his arms, pouting, "Whatever...The locator says it's at the peak of Mt. Fuji in Tokyo, Japan. Wait...did you just call me Jack?"

Chase Young smirked as he teleported himself and the evil boy genius towards the Shen Gong Wu's location.

* * *

><p>Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, kept a firm grip on Dojo's back as he flew across the cloudy sky. Kimiko's latest outfit consisted of a black belly-exposing tank-top with the image of a flame in the middle, with a dark red pair of torn-knee jeans with a hello kitty face on the back pockets. Her hair had been dyed a very bright shade of purple accented with dark blue highlights braided with pink ribbons.<p>

"Another 'Wu in my home town, what are the odds? After we get it, we should totally stop by and see papa. They're making a _Goo Zombies _and_ Super Slime Mummies_ crossover game and he might give us a sneak peak."

"Super Slime Mummies vs. Goo Zombies? Oh man! I gotta get in on that action!" Raimundo said, pumping his fists excitedly.

"Uh-huh I hear that, Rai" Clay agreed with a nod.

"Oh, yes! I am Face over hips with joy at such a prospect!" Omi beamed.

"That's 'head over heels', there, partner" Clay politely corrected.

"That too."

"I hate to interrupt this english lesson, but we got a 'Wu at 6 o'clock" Dojo said, pointing downwards to his left. They looked down simultaneously, spotting the Danger Sneakers sitting on a small ledge near the top of the mountain.

"There they are," Omi pointed.

Raimundo's eye caught the sight of Jack Spicer edging his way along the cliff face towards the newly activated 'Wu.

"And there's Spicer. Told you he was fine..."

"You guys hang back. I got this one" Kimiko said dropping down off of Dojo's back as he flew close to the rock face. She, like Jack, began edging towards the Wu. Jack caught sight of her and frowned, "Nice fashion statement Kimiko, trying the Goth look on for size? You Fail. By the way, your hair is tacky."

"You're one to talk, Jack" She shot back.

"Hey, my hair is awesome!" Jack protested as they each got closer to the 'Wu.

Kimiko scoffed, "Maybe, but those roots aren't. What's the matter, forgot to dye?"

"As a matter of fact, my color got discontinued, so I'm going natural," Jack said stiffly.

"good for you. Where's your bots? Shouldn't they be showing up to get busted right about now?"

Jack stiffened, picking up his pace, "I don't have any. They all got blown up along with my HOUSE" he spat, reaching out for the Sneakers as he got in range. Kimiko growled. She wasn't about to let Jack get the Sneakers.

Checking her balance, she took a breath and sprang forward, grabbing onto the back of the shoes at the same time Jack grabbed the sides. The objects glowed as they recognized a showdown was to be called.

000000ooooo000000

Chase watched from his hidden perch on a rock further up the mountain, watching the two as they noticed the glowing.

What would Spicer do?

000000ooooo000000

Jack tugged the Danger Sneakers "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Changing Chopsticks against your Tangle Web Comb."

"Fine. What's the Showdown?" Kimiko asked, pulling the wagered Shen Gong Wu from one of her braids.

Jack put a finger to his chin, thinking carefully. He needed to call a Showdown that would give him an advantage. Something that wouldn't make him look stupid in front of Chase.

"Um...First One To Scream In Pain Loses!" He said as an idea popped into his mind.

000000ooooo000000

Chase raised an eyebrow, valiantly resisting the urge to face palm at Jack's choice of Showdown.

000000ooooo000000

Kimiko fought back a snort of derision "Really? Well THIS'LL be quick! Your choice is as lame as you!"

"We'll see about that" Jack said ignoring the jab.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

000000ooooo000000

The environment changed into a mass of Floating Rocks and Snow. Upon one of which, the rest of the monks, and Dojo stood to watch the Showdown. Chase chose to watch from above and keep himself hidden, preferring to observe in private.

"_Gong Yi Tampi!"_ the Goth and the fashionista yelled in Unison. Kimiko flipped, aiming at evil boy genius, "Judulei Flip, fire!"

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack said, using them to quickly duck the fiery blow. He scurried under Kimiko's legs as she caught herself and quickly resized, promptly raising his boot and kicking Kimiko's shin as hard as he could. There was a cracking noise followed by a scream from the Dragon of Fire as her leg gave out from under her. Jack grinned as the environment began returning to normal

"Ha! Who's lame NOW? Steel toed boots for the WIN baby!" Jack whooped as both the Tangle Web Comb and the Danger Sneakers appeared in his arms. The Monks rushed over to Kimiko, who was making bitten off whimpering noises.

"Kimiko!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Kimiko winced "When Jack kicked my leg something snapped. I-I think he broke it!"

"Why, that no good, low down snake!" Clay said, glaring daggers at the victorious Jack, who rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you guys have broken MY bones more times than I care to remember. A leg is hardly life threatening..."

"YOU'RE the bad guy! No one cares if we break YOUR bones!" Raimundo sneered as he helped Kimiko to her feet and supported her weight.

"That's a rather HEYLIN thing to say for someone who claims to be aligned on the side of good..." came a rich, dark voice from behind them.

000000ooooo000000

The monks turned in unison to see the Dragon Lord leaning casually against the rock face of the cliff.

"Chase Young..." Omi said warily, taking a fighting stance.

"Really Raimundo," Chase continued, ignoring the little yellow monk, "You should watch how you behave or one of these days I might decide to add you to my ranks...I'm sure you'd make a _dashing_ Jaguar..."

"In your dreams, lizard breath," Raimundo said darkly, also taking a fighting stance.

"What do you want, you no good varmint?" Clay asked.

"Well, since the Showdown is over, I'd like to return home. It's still early and I have things to do. Come, Spicer..."

The monks gaped as Jack all but strutted over to the warlord, looking very pleased with himself.

"Forgive me for asking, but WHY is Jack Spicer accompanying you?" Omi asked a puzzled expression on his face.

Jack turned to the youngest of the monks "Because, cheeseball, you and the other Xiaolin Losers decided to refuse to help me and left me stranded in the middle of a hurricane after my house exploded. Chase's was the only place I could go."

"Why didn't you just go stay with one of the other villains?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"They didn't want me," Jack admitted, drooping a little.

"And Chase DID?" Raimundo inquired, looking skeptical.

"Despite his shortcomings, Spicer does have his uses" Chase stated. "Among other things, he makes excellent lemonade. Besides, I would've had to listen to Wuya complain if I'd left him in the rain and I dislike hearing that awful woman screech in my ear. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

He placed his gloved hand on Jacks shoulder, vanishing. Leaving four very confused monks and a Dragon standing alone on the peak of a cold mountain.

There was a long awkward silence before Dojo cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"We should, um, probably go get Kimiko's leg looked at before it gets any worse, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Danger Sneakers are A REAL Shen Gong Wu from the trading cards.<strong>

**to see what they look like, go here:**

**http: /s7 . photobucket . com/albums/y262/xiaolinpunk/Trading%20Cards%20Shen%20Gong%20Wu/**


	7. Jack Cleans The Library

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Wuya was all but giddy when she found out that not only had Jack won a Showdown against the monks without any machines to assist him, but had managed to deal some actual damage while he was at it and had done so in something less than a minute after the Showdown had begun. She complimented him on his victory and the actual usage of the intelligence that seemed to emerge only when he was working on some device. Jack himself of course was beside himself with pleasure, but tempered it with the fact that he had done so because otherwise he would've had his ass royally handed to him for the umpteenth time. And with no Jackbot there to at least take the brunt of the majority of the Monks blows, that was something he did NOT want to happen.<p>

Likewise, Chase was pleased he didn't have to hear one of Jack's drawn out rants about his supposed 'awesomeness' and the like, and proceeded to go find somewhere quiet to meditate and do his Tai Chi, leaving the teen to his own devices.

000000ooooo000000

Jack glanced at Naral, who had been sitting nearby, listening silently as he cleaned himself. He almost giggled at the sight of one of Chase's big bad jungle cats brushing a paw over its ear like a harmless little kitten. But hey, even mighty warriors need a bath once in a while!

Mighty warriors...

A grin spread over Jacks face as a light bulb went off in his head.

_"Why don't we test out what these things can do?'_ Jack said removing his boots and slipping on the Danger Sneakers.

The red, yellow, and black designs complimented his outfit wonderfully and Jack made a mental note to wear these as often as Kimiko wore the tangle web comb in her hair. Naral watched as the youth put the Wu on and straitened "Okay Naral, I want you to go get a few of your buddies and try to attack me."

Narals expression was priceless.

"These things are supposed to warn you when you're in danger and help you evade it, so I'm gonna go do something and I want you guys to surprise attack me so I can see how they work" The teen clarified.

Naral looked relieved that his charge hadn't suddenly turned suicidal. A training exercise was it? THAT he understood.

He set off down the hall and disappeared to seek out willing participants that wouldn't try to maul the albino out of spite.

Jack waited until he was out of sight and tapped his heels together

"Danger Sneakers!"

The Wu glowed for a second to show their activation. The Evil genius strode down hall, trying to find something to amuse himself with so he'd be surprised by the attack.

* * *

><p>Chase Young's personal library was extensive to say the least. It was enormously huge, housing trillions of books. Jack had been in it before, when he'd needed to research something for one of Wuya's schemes and she'd taken him here in order to get access to the knowledge he required, but it still blew in his mind in epic proportions to think that Chase young had probably read <strong>all<strong> of these books a dozen times over at least.

He just got cooler every day didn't he?

However, while the library was of course perfectly alphabetized and sorted by genre, title, and author respectively, it was in desperate need of a good dusting. Jack was an inventor, and out of habit, dust bothered him to no end as it could interfere with electrical circuits. While there was no electricity here, it was an eyesore and the super awesomeness that was Chase Young, evil Dragon Lord, deserved to have a clean library.

Jack had brought his full arsenal. The pink frilly apron, tied around his bare waist, (his trench coat hanging discarded on a coatrack so as not to get it dirty) a dust mop, wood polish, various rags, a squirt bottle full of pinesol, and dust buster.

Oh yeah. He was ready for war.

Jack pulled his goggles down over his eyes as he headed towards his first bookcase

"Dust bunnies, thy doom is at hand and it is spelled J-a-c-k with a dash of Spicer..."

000000ooooo000000

Several hours and about 50 squirt-bottle refills later, an exhausted Jack had nearly finished. He was down to his last portion of the library, three large book cases in the non-fiction section. An ordinary human would have barely made headway. But then, Jack was no ordinary human. He was hyperactive beyond all reason, worked quickly, and had an eye for detail that even the most scrutinizing of critics would've sold their souls for. For someone who normaly spents hours at a time delicatly arranging wires and tiny screws, this was an exceedingly simple task.

Jack wiped his forehead, "Phew...three more to go..." he said cleaning off his goggles and wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Well, I think I've earned a break..."

He staggered over to a plush looking recliner lined with pink and black velvet and plopped into it sideways, drapping his legs over one of the arms and allowing his head to lull back on the other, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he relaxed.

"I believe that's _my_ chair."

000000ooooo000000

Jack, far too tired to be afraid, and besides, the Danger Sneakers weren't going off anyway, cracked one ruby red eye open, looking into the expressionless face of Chase Young.

"That's nice, now go away..."

Chase raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused at the Goths indifference and decided to toy with him a little.

"So you intend on defying me?"

"You didn't order me to get out of it. You just stated it was yours" Jack said, "I can't defy an order you didn't give."

"I should think it would be implied."

"Hey, I'm tired, cut me some slack," Jack said as he forced himself out of the recliner, "there, happy now?"

"You wouldn't BE tired had you employed help from Naral," Chase stated taking a seat in the now empty recliner. Jack leaned against the railing of the upper floor of the library "Can't. I have him doing something already."

"And what would that be?"

"I...guess you could call it training. I told Naral to get some of his buddies and sneak attack me so I can test out the Danger Sneakers."

THAT got Chase's attention.

"You're going to allow yourself to be potentially mauled by some of the world's most mighty warriors just to test out your new Shen Gong Wu?"

Jack cracked his fingers, "Yeah, well, you know that they say, no pain no gain, right?"

"And yet you go out of your way to avoid pain on a daily basis."

"That's different. I'm use to feeling pain if I'm testing something out. How do you think I test my new weaponry and shield defenses?" Jack said off handedly as he stretched his arms and legs, the satisfying popping noises accompanied by a sigh of relief as stiffness left his joints.

"I assumed you had one of you jackbots serve as the test subject" Chase stated, watching the boy stretch, processing this new information about the boy.

"Better research data if I have a human subject and it's easier if I just do it myself and spare myself the trouble of hiring a middleman or kidnapping somebody. Plus it encourages me to make SURE my devices work properly."

"Indeed..." Chase said standing.

The Danger Sneakers went on high alert. Jack couldn't really feel them doing anything, but he just KNEW something was about to happen. His instincts told him ducking would be a very good idea.

Jack understood the duck command when Chase threw a punch at his head without warning. Jack dropped to the floor, only just avoiding the blow, feeling the wind from it tussle his hair. He scrambled to his feet and did the first thing that popped into his mind.

He jumped off the railing of the second floor balcony, doing a flip to slow his momentum and landing on his feet.

Thank goodness his mother had made him take gymnastics when he was younger...

He looked up at the Dragon Lord, his red eyes wide and his heart racing. "What was THAT for? You nearly took my head off!" he demanded, he couldn't possibly have said something to upset him!

Chase looked down at the albino teen, crossing his arms and giving one of his trademark cheeky smirks.

" '_Nearly'_ being the key word, Spicer. I guess that mean the Sneakers work, doesn't it?"

Jack stood there, stupefied. He numbly sank onto the thick plush carpet beneath him in a sprawled position, giving a grunt of exhaustion.

"You have issues..."

"Like you said Spicer...no pain, no gain" The over lord said appearing beside the Goth, looking smug.

"I hate you" Jack stated as his own wors were turned against him.

"Good. Maybe there's hope for you after all," Chase said heading for the door, "Oh and Spicer, do finish those last three bookcases, you've done a marvelous job so far and it would be a shame to leave it unfinished" he added as he disappeared.

Jack lay on the carpet, torn between his shock that Chase had nearly seriously injured him just to test his Shen Gong Wu, and his fan boy nature that was inwardly squealing at having had his cleaning skills complimented.

Not to mention dodging that punch. That was pretty cool too.

* * *

><p>Kimiko lay on her bed, pouting and playing on her PDA. Her leg bound in a thick white cast that had been signed by Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo. Her tibia had been broken in three places. She was going to be out of commission for a while.<p>

"Poor Kimiko," Dojo said as the boys looked in on her "I know how she feels."

"Dude, you don't even **have** legs," Raimundo reminded him.

"I got arms don't I?"

"Touché."

"Perhaps we should give Kimiko some flowers to lighten her mood?" Omi offered with a shrugg.

"I don't think flowers are gonna do the trick little buddy," Clay said patting him on the back, "She's pretty upset."

"I'd be upset too if MY butt got handed to me by _**Jack Spicer**_ of all people."

"I can hear you, you know" Kimiko grumbled from her bed, giving them all dark looks.

The Shoku leader gave a nervous laugh "Heheh...Sorry Kim, I was just-"

"You think I don't feel bad enough? I'm gonna miss out on the training that's gonna get the rest of us closer to being Shoku warriors, AND any Wu that activates while I'm out of commission."

"What about that dinner party at your dads place next week?"

"Oh, I'm going to that if I have to go in a wheel chair. I'll just coordinate my outfit around my cast" Kimiko said with a determined look on her face. "Papa is counting on me to show up."

"Oh, your papa was MOST kind to ask us to come to his party," Omi said nodding.

"Actually, he only invited me, Omi," Kimiko said, "I RSVP'd you guys"

"Oh..."

Kimiko sighed, "My only real problem is that I'm not gonna be able to wear pants for a while. I'm gonna have to wear dresses. Good thing I went shopping last week. Too bad there aren't any Shen Gong Wu for healing."

"Actually there is, but it hasn't revealed itself yet," Dojo said, pulling out the Ancient Scroll, revealing the image of a crescent moon on a cross shaped stick.

"The Xaijin Scepter can heal any wound. As long as it's not caused by an Immortal Weapon that is."

"Immortal weapon?" Omi questioned, looking quizical

"The weapons used by the Eight Immortals who conquered the demons of China." Dojo elaborated "They can even kill other immortals."

"Like Chase Young?" Raimundo asked with a grin. Dojo shuddered at the thought of the dragon eating warlord, "Uh...maybe, but...I wouldn't try it."

"Chicken."

"Hey, let's turn YOU into a dragon and let him nearly eat you and see how you feel!" Dojo said indignantly, glaring. Raimundo held up his hands in surrender "Chill, dude, I was joking" he assured. Dojo sniffled, crawling up Clay's sleeve and perching on his shoulder "Well, it's NOT funny."

"Hey, I'm sorry Dojo," Raimundo said, picking him up. "Forgive me?"

Dojo crossed his arms, but gave a crooked smile and wrapped his body around Raimundo's shoulders, "Aw...You know I can't stay mad at you..."

"Yeah. So how about whipping us up one of those immortal weapons?"

"Let's not get carried away. Even I don't know where _those_ are. Besides, only immortals can use Immortal weapons."

"Ah, what a gyp…"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p> 


	8. Bathtime & Cupcakes

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>When Naral and the four other jungle cats he'd brought with him burst into the library, snarling and growling, one thing they did not expect to see was the genius walking right towards them, looking entirely unafraid, and smelling strongly of cleaning supplies.<p>

"Sorry, Naral, Chase found out what I wanted you guys to do and beat you to the punch. Literally..."

Naral looked surprised. The other four growled in an annoyed manner. They'd been looking forward to beating him up and not getting scolded about it because it was for training purposes.

Jack grabbed his Jacket and exited the library, "Uh...Need... Bath... Now..." he groaned, hating the sensation of grease in his scalp and oil on his skin. However, he faced a dilemma. None of the bathrooms in the lair- at least none he'd seen- had tubs in them. Just a sink and toilet. And while Chase's Citadel was filled with little decorative pools and ponds, they were just that, decorative. And occasionaly swam in if the mood struck him or one of his jungle cats, but were NOT to be bathed in.

So where the hell was he going to take a bath?

"Naral, I don't suppose I could con you into showing me where Chase keeps the bathtub?"

Naral sniffed his charge and sneezed, growling. He shook his head to clear it of that awful scent and proceeded PUSHING the genius down the hall.

That stink needed to stop NOW!

000000ooooo000000

Jack gaped at the enormous bath. If you could call it that; it was more like a pool. Only it was only about 4 feet deep and was filled with bitter-sweet greenish herb water and bubbles. LOTS of bubbles. It figured Chase would have something as extravagant as this for bathing. Modesty and subtlety weren't big aspects of Chase Young's personality and it was reflected in his taste of decor.

"This is too cool..." Jack said, grinning like a mad man as he peeled off his clothes and all but jumped into the water. Naral shook himself as a great deal of water splashed over the edge and got him wet. He growled quietly in mild annoyance.

Jack did a quick lap around the pool-sized bathtub before settling near one of the corners, surrounded by bubbles. Leaning over the edge, Jack spotted a bottle written in a language he didn't know. And he knew several fluently. It looked like a high-quality shampoo. Flipping the cap up, he sniffed a bit, beaming in delight.

"Oh, cool, pomegranate!"

He squeezed some onto his hand and began scrubbing his scalp with the soap. He gave a sigh of content as the dirty, itchy feeling left his scalp, replaced by the warm tingling of soap eating away the dirt and grime in his hair.

"Oh, yeah, man, that feels sooo good..."

Leaving the soap to work its metaphorical magic, Jack washed the rest of his body, scrubbing away the chemical smells of cleaning and the black sticky residue of sweat mixed with dust, returning his skin to its natural snow-white color. When he was finished rinsing off the rest of his body, Jack dunked his head under the water. When he resurfaced his scalp felt warm, clean, and delightfully soft.

"That's the stuff..." He glanced down as he wiped the water from his eyes, giving a shriek as he noticed the bubbles were red.

Bright red.

Like, his favorite SHADE of red.

"Nononononononono..." he begged as he leapt out of the tub and headed for the closest mirror.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled in a high pitched voice that should've been impossible for a boy his age.

His hair was completely white. Whatever had been in that Shampoo, had stripped the dye right out of his hair, leaving not even a trace of pink in its wake. His hair was a silvery white color, typical of someone with his level of albinism. Jack groaned, face palming

"What the hell was in that shampoo? This is just perfect, I look like a freaking ghost!" He yelled in an exasperated voice.

Naral, who had been laying a few feet away waiting for Jack to finish, and observing his despair at the loss of his artificial hair coloring (despite having mentioned he'd been going to let it return to its normal color) padded over and patted his back sympathetically with one of his paws, nudging him and giving a rubbling purr. Jack reached up and scratched his ears, "Thanks, buddy..."

Naral gave a single nod, grabbing a towel nearby with his teeth and dropping it at Jacks feet.

The Goth wrapped it around his waist, heading to the door as fast as his legs could carry him, "Come on, let's get to my room before anyone sees me. That one tiger that's always trying to maul me would have a FIELD DAY if he saw me like this!"

Naral knew which one Jack was talking about. Vitrall. Before Chase had defeated him and become his master, he'd been a fierce warrior from somewhere in what was now called Japan, and he enjoyed 'picking on' Jack a bit too much even by the standards of one of Chase Young's Jungle Cat warriors.

Keeping that in mind, he decided it would be prudent for him to see the goth saftly to his room and wasted no time in following him out the door, staying at his heels like an alert watchdog.

* * *

><p>Jack put on one of the new outfits he'd stolen at his and Wuya's trip to the world mall. It consisted of a black belly-tank top with a target sign on the chest, the center being a skull and crossbones with blood dripping from its teeth and empty eye sockets, a pair of tight-fitting black jeans with a matching symbol on the left butt-cheek, the Danger Sneakers, and of course his trademark goggles, eyeliner, and, something new he'd done just for fun, a nifty little silver earring on his right ear in the shape of the Heylin symbol.<p>

Which he'd crafted himself, thank you very much!

He turned to Naral "So, how do I look? Is it me?"

The panther, who had sprawled himself on the luxurious bed, gave a nod of approval. It was a good, if a tad suggestive, look for the boy. He glanced over at the trench coat hanging nearby on the coat rack.

"Oh, my Jacket? Nah, it needs to be dry cleaned. So do I look stupid with my hair like this?"

Again, a new look for the youth. Rather than spike it up in its usual style, he'd tied it back in a small pony-tail with a black ribbon. When flat and un-gelled, Spicer's hair extendedto his shoulders.

Of course the fact that Jack hadn't trimmed it back in about two weeks did nothing to help the length either.

Naral nodded again.

Feeling decidedly better about himself, Jack grinned as they headed for the kitchen. He'd already cooked breakfast for Chase, why not dinner too? Plus now he could use that cupcake recipe he'd mentioned!

Oh, this was going to be FUN!

* * *

><p>"Big Bang Meteriorang!"<p>

"Blade of the Nebula!"

"Shimo Staff!"

Kimiko watched from the temple steps as the boys did some before-dinner training to whet their appetites. Watching them explode the dummies, coordinate their attacks, and easily traverse the obstacles, Kimiko felt horribly useless and unneeeded

"Stupid leg...Damn Spicer..."

"Hello, Kimiko."

A firm, but gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Kimiko glanced up into the face of the elderly monk, sighing.

"Hi, Master Fung..."

"Feeling left out?" he asked, taking a seat beside her on the sighed "Yeah, kinda..."

He nodded knowingly "Your leg will heal soon enough, Kimiko. You broke it this morning; it will be fine in a week or two."

"I know..."

The wise monk plucked a flower growning on a nearby bush and handed it to the young dragon of fire. She sniffed it, giving a small smile at the plesant scent.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." he said, returning the smile. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds roll over the sun. "You know, Kimiko, just because you cannot physically fight, doesn't mean you cannot train."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not use this as an opportunity to focus your mind and sharpen your perceptive skills? After all, the mind can be just as sharp as any blade and as strong as any attack when trained properly. It can help you analyze dangerous situations more carefully and reveal what course of action to take."

Kimiko made a face.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me that I was overconfident fighting Jack alone, underestimated him and that's why I lost? Cuz I kind of figured that one out already. I didn't think he'd actually use his head for once since he couldn't rely on his Jack bots."

" No. But since we're on the subject, it is important for you to remember that overconfidence can be a warrior's greatest weakness. NEVER underestimate your opponent, no matter what the circumstance. Even the weakest and unlikely of opponents can surprise you."

"More like get lucky..."

"In any case-"

"I know...I know...Never underestimate your opponent. Even if it's Jack Spicer. I'll keep that in mind from now on."

"Good" Master Fung nodded in approval, standing "I think I'll go meditate before dinner, care to join me, Kimiko?"

Kimiko glanced at her teammates, who were slapping high fives as they pulled off another successful attack before turning back to her teacher an undoing the brakes on her wheelchair.

"Sure. I could use some inner peace right about now."

* * *

><p>Jack watched with great satisfaction as Chase Young outright PURRED as he lazily licked the last bit of Pink frosting from one of his fingertips. Jack had baked three dozen cupcakes. A baker's dozen to be accurate, and that was 13. Which meant he'd made 39 cupcakes total.<p>

There were none left.

With the exception of the one each Jack and Wuya had gotten, and the one Jack had given Naral just before dinner as a treat for helping him in the kitchen, Chase had eaten them all. Chase Young was a man who loved his cupcakes, and Spicer had been right when he'd said he would like the recipe his dearly departed grandmother had taught him before her death earlier this year. Chase remembered the event. Jack had been too miserable to leave his house for a month, even after three separate Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves.

He'd enjoyed the peace and quiet.

The constant crying afterwards had been a pain though...

Ah, well, back to present matters. The dinner had been exceptional, the cupcakes sublime, and the outfit Spicer had dawned was...interesting, to say the shirt showed off that slender waist of his, and those tight pants hugged his hips and left little to the imagination in regards to the boys curves. The hair had not escaped his notice either. He thought the color suited Jack rather well, though the earring looked a bit tacky.

However, in the interest of Jack making more of those unbelievably delicious cupcakes in the future, he did not comment on it.

0000000ooooo000000

"Yoy like the Chicken, Wuya?" Jack asked as the Heylin witch took another helping of the poultry.

"It's wonderful. I compliment your skills, Jack. Cooking is one of the few talents you posses outside of robotics."

"Thanks. I think..." Jack replied with a certain level of uncertainty.

"Speaking of robots, Spicer, what do you intend to do about your lack of them?" Chase inquired, taking a sip of the wine Jack had gotten Naral to fetch to go along with dinner.

"I don't know," Jack said, spearing a piece of steak and cutting it up into neat little cubes as he went into deep-thinking mode. "Out of professional interest, I try to obtain my robotic supplies legally. You know, so I don't hit any unnecessary snags when I sell it to companies or governments? Of course, I'm not above raiding scrap-yards. You'd be surprised what kind of sophisticated technology you can make out of a few old cars, cell phones, and toasters."

"I'm sure I would" Chase conceded.

"Especially if YOU get hold of them. I've personally seen you transform two VCR's, a blender, and an orange into a laser gun" Wuya added, sipping some wine "Exactly how you rigged that orange into a battery, I'll never know..."

"Something with the acid, you wouldn't get it...Oh! That reminds me," Jack said, turning back to the warlord "You're kinda running low on food and cleaning stuff..."

"I see...Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" he said standing. He turned towards a nearby tiger, snapping his fingers. The jungle cat transformed into sleek looking woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Probably midlevel in origin based on her clothes. The crossbow mounted on her back on a sling and the various daggers suggested she might have been an assassin once upon a time.

"Jessica, get the car. Spicer and I are going shopping."

"Yes, Master" she said, crossing a fist over her heart and dashing off to do as she was told.

Jack nearly choked on his lemonade (he and alcohol didn't mix well, so he'd avoided the wine) as Chase gave the order.

"W-what? Now? With you? I-I was thinking more like in the morning or something with Naral!"

Chase turned to the Goth, "I'd rather see that you obtain brands I like, as I tend to be extremly picky. Normally, I would have one of my warriors perform such a menial task. However, purchasing food is something I prefer to do myself."

He snapped his fingers, willing his armour away and replacing it with a crisp, black Armani suit, binding his hair back into a ponytail, which made him look quite elegant and professional. Like a wealthy business man.

000000ooooo000000

Jack gaped, barely acknowledging anything in the room except how AWESOME and HANDSOME Chase looked.

The dragon lord rolled his eyes at the teen and grabbed his arm, "Stop leering and lets go Spicer."

Jack shook his head as he was jerked to his feet and dragged towards the door "Uh, right! Sorry! it's just... You just look so **_COOL_**!"

"I know" The warlord said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>the orange powered lazer gun was a reference to CrystallicSky's work. If you read her stuff as often as I do, you'll know the one.<em>**

**_ALL HAIL THE CITRIS TERRORIST!_**


	9. When Villains Go Grocery Shopping

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>Two days ago, had someone told Chase Young he would be going grocery shopping with <em>Jack Spicer<em> of all people, he would have scoffed at them and had his jungle cats chase them out of his citadel.

As it was, here he was, in the middle of the day in the location Chase had chosen to go shopping, with Jack, walking around the very high-class store PUSHING THE CART as the Goth buzzed back and forth, selecting only the highest quality of food of other necessities, the preferred brands of which were stated by the dragon lord as they made their way down the long aisles of the store.

Needless to say, they were getting quite a few stares.

Not that that was saying much, they weren't exactly a common sight on a normal day, let alone together; Jack was an albino and a Goth. And HE was Chase Young, enough said, disguised as a human or no.

At the moment, said Goth was going through cereal. He wasn't thrilled at the thought, even though Jack had insisted that even evil overlords could enjoy a cold bowl of cereal once in a while. Chase highly doubted this, but if it kept Jack from complaining later on, he was willing to purchase the various colorful grain, corn, and sugar-based products.

Jack turned to him, holding up two boxes. "Chase, do you prefer Cocoa Puffs or Lucky charms?"

"I don't eat cereal, so what's the difference?" Chase asked, sounding very bored.

"Cocoa Puffs have chocolate."

"And the other?"

"Well, Lucky Charms are plain-ish," Jack said, shrugging, "but it has lots of super-sweet marshmallows that give it flavor; most of which are pink."

"..."

"Chase?"

"Get one of each," he said, his voice and expressionoutwardly appearing neutral on the matter. But he would most certainly be tasting both cereals privately once he was sure Spicer was asleep.

He was a sweets fiend after all, among other things.

000000ooooo000000

After the shopping was done and loaded into the back of the very expensive-looking car, Chase took the wheel and began to drive around, searching for a remate place so he could teleport home without being noticed.

Jack forced himself to suppress a goofy, awe-stuck grin. He'd have never pegged Chase Young as the type to drive a car.

" And what, dare I ask, is so shocking about me driving a car that you need to gawk at me?" Chase asked, glancing over at the 18 year old.

Jack shook his head, his cheeks burning as he realized he'd been staring " Sorry, you just... don't strike me as the type to drive a car..."

"Yes, well, despite popular belief, I'm not a complete fuddy-duddy, Spicer. I have several vehicles. Including a snowmobile, and a motorcycle."

Jack STARED. His brain trying to connect the words 'Chase Young' and 'Motorcycle' into a workable thought. When they finally did, he practically bounced in his seat.

"OHMYGODSOCOOL!"

Chase gave an amused smirk at the look on Jack's face as he babbled mindlessly about how 'awesome' he was and just how much more so he'd just become by the idea of him owning and riding, a motorcycle.

He did _**sooo**_ like to have his ego stroked.

"If you find that tidbit interesting, you might also like to know that I possess a television, a radio, dvd player, an extensive collection of DVD and Blue-Ray disks, and several videogame systems complete with games. And a very nice computer."

Oh, Spicers face was MAGNIFICANT!

Jack lay back against the seat, completely subdued.

"You...You have a...Oh dear gods..."

It took several long minutes for Chase to get his laughter under control.

* * *

><p>Wuya held her nails away from her face as she examined the color she'd painted them with her new nail polish. It was a bright green that really complimented her skin tone.<p>

"Hmmm hm-hm...It's good to have the men out of the house isn't it, Jintia?" she asked, looking at a female leopard who was painstakingly painting her claws with a blue-purple nail polish by holding the brush in her teeth.

The jungle cat looked up and purred, nodding her . she was only here because Chase had put her in charge of keeping an eye on Wuya so she didn't try anything while he and Jack were gone.

But did that mean she couldn't enjoy herself with a few girly activities like putting on nail polish?

Wuya glanced at her progress "Nice color choice. Maybe we should get Chase to turn you human. Then we could do each other's hair and toenails. I don't have ANY female friends..." Wuya lamented with a pout. "Well...unless you count Jack."

Both females giggled at the dig to the youths questionable personality.

"So, did you hear the Tubbimura has a girlfriend?" Wuya asked, lounging back against the plush velvety sofa.

"Grr?" the leopard inquired.

"Oh, yeah, apparently it's getting pretty serious. He met her parents and everything" Wuya said, making sure the paint on her nails was even as she looked over at her.

"GRR!"

"I know!" Wuya said as she dished the gossip, " And don't even get me STARTED on Katnappe! She's been splicing herself with cat DNA and now she looks like an Anime character. Cat ears and everything. AND she's been coughing up hairballs!"

Jintia rolled her eyes. She despised Katnappe. She was significantly more annoying than Jack Spicer. The girl made FAR too many cat-puns in her speech.

Maybe coughing up all those hairballs would persuade her to keep her mouth CLOSED.

"I see you two are having a good time."

000000ooooo000000

The females looked over At Chase, now back in his usual attire of armor. The leapard bowed to her master respectfully.

_'Hello, Master."_

"Hello, Jintia."He said as he patted her head, scratching behind her ear.

She purred and rubbed against his leg at the attention.

Honestly, nothing was better than getting a good scratch from the over lord...

"How was the shopping?" Wuya inquired casualy, not bothering to straiten from her realex position on her side.

"It went well. Only minimal embarrassment caused by Spicer, who is now on the hunt for the TV room."

"Oh, you told him about that, did you?" Wuya asked, smirking "Better look out. Jack's been known to dismantle video game consoles just to make Jackbots out of them."

"Spicer isn't THAT much of a fool."

"Oh, isn't he?" Wuya inquired with a knowing tone.

Chase narrowed his eyes. She had a point. There really was no telling with Jack.

_'Perhaps I **should** make sure he doesn't try anything...'_

* * *

><p>As he expected, Jack had found the TV room rather easily.<p>

However, instead of watching the enormous Television or playing videogames, or dissecting the game consoles as Chase had thought he might do after Wuya's warning, he found the goth focused on the computer in the back of the room, typing away, completely oblivious to the Dragon Lord.

"I see you've taken the liberty to use my computer system" Chase said, materializing beside the youth.

Jack didn't even flinch and continued to type away, "I'm hacking into my computer system to see if I can retrieve my files."

"I thought your computers were destroyed in the explosion" Chase said, thinking back to the trip to what was left of the Spicer mansion. He istinctly remembered seeing at least three large, piles of metal, plastic and wire decorating the lawn and chared remains of the lab that were obviously computer components.

"They are." Jack confirmed, "But I have self-updating back up files encrypted in a folder I keep in a remote system."

"Why?"

"I **_have_** to as often as the Monks break in to beat me up or steal my Shen Gong Wu. They ALWAYS trash my lab because they KNOW it pisses me off and then I had to redo EVERYTHING. So I just decided it would be safer and less stress inducing to keep a back up file available whenever the monks decided to Slag me."

"Slag?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beat me up and trash my lair."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I'm accessing the files now. I have some pretty intricate firewalls and security locks on it, so it might take a minute. It randomly selects new passwords and encryption codes every five hours based around certain factors so no one other than me could figure it out."

" I see. That's quite clever."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get my evil genius badge for nothing you know."

The Warlord rolled his eyes at this and watched silently as the technophile submersed himself once more in his hacking and decoding. It took several long moments before Jack managed to open the files and load them into the computer.

"There. Files downloaded," Jack said cracking his fingers and leaning back against the back of the chair from his slouched position over the keyboard.

"I trust you'll transfer them off of my computer as soon as you are able to obtain a suitable system," Chase said, folding his hands on the small of his back.

"Yeah, no problem. Just need to get my hands on a couple of high-end super computer components. I know a place where I could get some" He typed on the computer rapidly, his fingers almost a blur as the image of a building appeared on the screen. "It's a government surplus building in Hong Kong. I can get what I need, but it's pretty pricey and I don't have the money right now."

"How much would it cost?"

Jack thought for a minute, grabbing a piece of paper an scribbling some estimates and exact components he would need or want. He added up the total on the bottom and set his pencil down. Chase took the paper, his gold serpentine eyes skimming over the numbers, most of which contained multiple zeros.

Jack yawned, stretching as he stood, " I think I'm gonna go to bed...You mind?"

Chase waved him off dismissively. The youth stalked past him and out the door, eager to plop onto his bed and dream his evil dreams of world conquest and humiliating his enemies.

Not to mention there was a certain jungle cat warrior he was just _dying_ to regale his shopping trip with Chase to while he was at it.

* * *

><p>Omi walked along the stone paths, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. He'd had trouble getting to sleep and was hoping to clear his mind taking a calming night-walk along the familiar paths he'd traveled his whole life. He mused on what Dojo had told them that morning, about the Immortal weapons. Of course, he had known of the eight immortals. Any self-respecting monk knew who they were. But he HADN'T known about the immortal weapons.<p>

If What Dojo said was true, Then they could be used to kill demons and other immortal beings.

Beings like Chase Young, Wuya, or Hannibal Bean.

As distasteful as the idea of actually killing someone was to Omi, he had to admit, it was a tempting thought. The only catch was that only immortals could wield the weapons. Like Master monk Guan, who was also vulnerable to such a weapon, should it wind up in the wrong hands.

And if that happened...

Omi sighed, shaking his large yellow head.

"Perhaps I should place the entire matter on the exterior of my skull" he spoke aloud to himself.

"That's 'put it out of my mind' " came the voice of the Shoku leader from nearby.

Omi turned, seeing Raimundo walking towards him.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh cue ball?"

"Ah, Raimundo. You startled me. No, I could not get to sleep."

"Me either. I'm restless. You thinking what I'm thinking about?"

"If you are referring the Immortal Weapons, then Yes." Omi said as they walked together around the garden paths.

"I was actually thinking about Kimiko, but let's go with that," Raimundo said smiling at his friend and fellow monk. "It'd be nice to have 'em, but it's not like we could use immortal weapons anyway. Only Immortals can weild them."

"But what if The Heylin side decides to use them against Us? Wounds caused by Immortal Weapons cannot be healed with magic" Omi fretted, his brow furrowed.

"Omi, these guys have been around a LOT longer than we have." Raimundo reminded him. "If they knew, or cared, about the 8 Immortal weapons, don't you think they'd have destroyed them by now? Or used them to take over the world?"

Omi scratched his Chin in thought. "You have an excellent point Raimundo. I will try to stop worrying about it."

"Good. Now you can get some sleep." Raimundo stated as they continued to walk, patting his diminutive freind on the back.

"...Of course...it never hurts to err on the side of caution..." Omi said with a tone Raimundo recognized.

The Brazilizn squeezed his shoulder, "You wanna ask the fungmeister if we can find them, don't you?"

Omi smiled sheepishly.

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." Raimundo laughed as they continued their walk in the moonlight, discussing how best to ask their teacher for permission to perform their little quest.

Niether of the monks noticed the ying-ying bird perched on a tree branch nearby, watching and listening to every word.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>sorry it took so long guys. real life has been a bitch, and i was working on another fic that used up all my fic time<span>_**

**_sorry. _**

**_please enjoy the update^^_**


	10. Jack Gets A New Computer

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>As the alarm on his clock blared in his ear, Jack reached over and turned it off. He sat up, eyes still closed, and headed across the room almost robotically to put his lotions on. So when he bumped into to something large, stubbing his toe and falling over, his wasn't exactly thrilled.<p>

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch!" He hissed, grabbing his foot, his toe throbbing. He opened his eyes to glare, sure he was about to see his table, or maybe the wall. He was surprised when instead he saw several large cardboard boxes sitting in the middle of the room.

"Huh? Where did these come from?" Jack asked aloud, anger quickly replaced with curiosity.

Naral, who had once again curled up at the foot of the bed listening to Jack talk about his shopping trip, made a shrugging gesture and simply watched the youth.

"Wonder what's inside..." Jack muttered as he grabbed a random pointy utensil from from his work table and sliced through the tape to open the boxes.

* * *

><p>Normaly, Chase had a strict personal policy about not even <em>thinking<em> about waking up until at least 10 or 11 unless it was extremly important to one of his schemes. However, he REALLY wanted to see Spicer's reaction to this.

After the goth had gone to bed, Chase had purchased the items on the list Jack had made up to build his computer system. Oh, it wasn't out of kindness or anything so vulgar, he just didn't want the youth to take any of his electronics and try to make Jackbots out of them.

It was a bribe to placate his need to tamper with machines and keep him out of his hair. Nothing more or less.

Still, he felt a certain level of anticipation as he watched the boy with the Eye Spy orb.

* * *

><p>As Jack opened up the boxes and realized what was in them, his first instinct was to let out a delighted shriek and bounce in as he had JUST woken up, Jack didn't really feel like doing anything that energetic just yet.<p>

He checked the boxes for any sort of clue as to who it might be from. The boxes were perfectly nondiscript and had no note. They could have been from anybody, which would have frustrated most people to no end. But the gears in Jacks head turned quite smoothly.

The fact that there were no clues was in itself a clue. Only _**one**_ person would go through the effort of obtaining something like this and then not openly brag about it or hang it over his head.

"Chase must've got these..." he said straitening and cracking his back. "Wuya probably told him I'd take his stuff to make Jackbots or something, so he got me the computer parts I mentioned last night as an incentive to stay away from them and keep me busy for a while."

He stetched, cracking his knuckles and made for his toolbox. "Better get started. This will take hours. Naral, go tell the other jungle cats they have to make breakfast, cause I'm working on something...Oh, and if you see Chase, tell him 'thank's' for me, will ya?"

Naral nodded, hopping off the bed giving a stretch before padding out the door.

* * *

><p>Chase felt several distinct emotions as the goth made his surprisingly calm and level-headed deduction.<p>

Firstly, he was impressed by the boys ability to tell not only _who_ had gotten him the computer components, but their reasons for doing so as well. He had accepted it maturly and hadn't insisted on finding the overlord and glomping him for the umpteenth time. This pleased him.

Secondly, annoyance that he hadn't gotten the reaction he'd expected. He'd been looking forward to watching the albino squeel like a girl and fall over his own feet in excitment, which usualy proved to be amusing, as the teen was far too excitable at the best of times.

Lastly, he felt disapointed he wouldn't get to have any of Spicer's home-cooking.

Jack really was terribly good at cooking.

* * *

><p>Kimiko fiery nature was going to be the death of her. It really was. Because right now there was nothing she wanted more than to hop out of her wheel chair and beat Omi and Raimundo to a pulp, and she was only <em>just<em> managing to avoid doing just that.

It wasn't because they had asked Master Fung to go on a quest to look for the Immortal Weapons, which was a very dangerous and STUPID idea that could get them all killed, not to mention that they had NO idea where to begin.

It was because Omi had implied that only he, Raimundo and Clay would be going, and had made no mention of Kimiko. And Raimundo hadn't corrected him.

What, they couldn't wait until her leg healed?

Those little! Oh, she wanted to throttle them!

Her grip on the arms of the wheelchair was tight enough that her knuckles had turned white and threatening to break the plastic casing. Master Fung sensed Kimiko's anger and distress as his youngest monk proposed his quest, neglecting to include Kimiko into his plans.

"Going after the Immortal Weapons will be a very dangerous quest, my young monk. If you feel it is in our best interest to obtain them, then I will not stop you. However, I must insist that you wait until Kimiko has recovered from her broken leg."

"But Master Fung-" Omi started.

"You will require ALL of your teammates to succeed in this quest."The elder monk interupted. "That is my decision."

000000ooooo000000

Omi visibly sagged. He'd wanted to begin the quest right away. He turned and saw Kimiko glaring daggers at him. Laughing nervously, he grabbed raimundo's sleeve and started pulling him in the opposite direction,

"Raimundo, I believe it would be wise to flee. Kimiko is giving us the Eye of Bad Smells..."

"You mean the Stink Eye. And I agree," he said as he and the little yellow monk began running just as Kimiko began rolling after them as fast as she could, shouting obscenities.

"You egotistical little terps! Get back here so I can pound your heads in!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Faster Omi, faster!"

* * *

><p>It was many hours of cutting, splicing and a few personal little adjustments to the moterboard later that the albino genius put his tools away and took a step back to admire his hard work. His new super computer system up and running.<p>

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked no one. Naral had left long ago to escape the sound of Goth rock music, metal on metal, and the crackling of eletricity in favor of a more quiet location. He rubbed his hands fondly over the cool surface of the machine, inhaling deeply and letting it out in a contented sigh

"Ahhh...Nothing like the feel of metal under your fingers, and the whir of machinery in your ears to make a guy feel at home and completly at peace with the universe..."

"Jaaaaacccckkkkk!"

"**GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Jack yelled, dropping his toolbox and sending his tools clattering across the floor. He whirled around to face the Heylin Witch who had yelled in his ear, who stood only a few feet behind him with a smirk on her face.

" 'Completely at peace with the universe', huh?"

"Wuya, why can't you learn to KNOCK?" Jack growled, scowling at her, " And havn't you ever heard of an indoor voice?"

"I'm not the one who just screamed like a little girl."

"You startled me!" Jack defended, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes. "You know I hate it when you do that when I'm working!"

" You looked like you were done to me" Wuya said, unapolegetic.

"No, only the big stuff like the assembling and wiring, is done. I still have to the delicate stuff like install all my files and set up firewalls and a bunch of other stuff you wouldn't understand cuz you're a crusty old lady" He said, still sour as he knelt and gathered up his tools, replacing them back into the toolbox. "Is there anything you want, or are you just here to bug me?" he ad=sked, putting the toolbox away. He sat at the keyboard and began typing away the binary codes for his state of the art home-made firewalls and anti-virus programs.

"It's lunchtime. I would've sent one of the jungle cats but none of them will come down here because of your awful music."

"I'm too busy for lunch, I'll eat later," he said, not looking away from the computer screen.

"So you **_don't_** wanna go just to thank Chase excessivly by glomping him and declaring your unending loyalty to him for buying you the pieces to make that oversized calculator?" Wuya goaded with a teasing, playful tone.

Jack stood, tapping his chin, as if thinking about it. "Tempting... But I think Chase'll appreciate my thanks better if I stay out of his way, don't touch him, and get my files off of his computer." he said, shoving the witch towards the door and slamming it shut.

"I liked her better when she was a ghost..."

000000ooooo000000

The sterio on the other end of the room lowered until it was the faintest of background noises. Jack turned to the warlord, who had materialized upon Jack's bed, sitting with one leg crossed imperiously over the other in a misleadingly relaxed, casual position.

"Hi, Chase. Nice entrance" Jack commented.

"Thank you. Am I intruding?" He asked, though both of them knew he wouldn't have cared if he was.

"Nah, just getting rid of Wuya. She was bugging me."

"She tends to do that," Chase agreed, "I see you've finished constructing your little toy" he added, looking at the completed supercomputer.

"Almost." Jack confirmmed " Still have to get my files off your computer. Thanks, by the way. Got the message loud and clear: don't mess with your stuff."

"Good... You are aware it's lunch time, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Jack said as he returned to his typing.

"You've been working for several hours."

"I'm fine. When I'm busy with a project, I usualy go until I drop."

"That's not healthy for someone with your metabolism" Chase said with a trace of a frown on his face

"I've been doing it for years" Jack said dismisivly

"Yes, and you're in great shape, aren't you?" Chase said, giving the teen a look as he glanced at his scare-crow like frame. "When was the last time you ate, Spicer?"

"Uh...dinner, yesterday, I guess..."

"That was over 18 hours ago. Even someone with a normal metabolism eats at least every five or six hours."

"What are you, my mom? I'll eat when I'm done!" Jack said as he leaned back and watched the screen as the supercomputer crunched the advanced binary codes Jack had just imputted.

"Why not eat now, while your computer processes the data to the security software you just installed? Consider it an unofficial break."

000000ooooo000000

Jack gave Chase a look that just_ screamed_ 'annoyance'. Much to the dragon lords wicked delight at the wonderful irony.

"You're gonna keep bugging me if I don't, aren't you?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

Jack sighed in surrender, standing "Fine... You can be annoying when you wanna be, you know that?"

"Said the Prince of Annoying and Persistant Pestering" Chase said, with a smirk.

Jack would have protested, but he knew he was right. He crossed his arms, pouting mightily "Well, I guess I did have that one comming..." he grumbled.

"Agreed. Shall we?" Chase said, standing and making for the door.

Jack didn't miss the smug expression on the everlords face as he followed his idol out the door, heroically resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Chase's back as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys!<em>**

**_hope you enjoyed! sorry for not being more frequent. I was suffering from accute writers block!_**


	11. Jacks Mom, Kimiko Trains & Hannibal Bean

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>Laughter rang through the air on the luxury ocean liner. Charles and Sylvia Spicer lay in lounge chairs beside the pool, soaking up the sun's rays. Charles possesed a jawline similar to his son's, though much more defined, lacking all traces of baby-fat. He also shared the delicate arch of his son's nose. Overall, he was a fairly attractive man. he was wearing a blue and green hawaiian shirt and pair of red swim trunks. He glanced over at his wife, who was wearing a yellow and pink bikini. His hazel eyes glinted in the sunlight, brought out by his black hair, threaded with steely grey.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?"

"Oh, yes, you were right, honeymuffin, this was a wonderful idea..."she smiled, reaching out and playing with his hair. He nuzzled into her wrist, kissing it affectionately. Sylvia giggled and lay back in her chair "If only Jackie could be here..."

"Now, sweetie pop, you know how he is with sunshine and perky people." Charles said, sipping a brightly colored fruit drink from a frosted glass.

Sylvia sighed, "Yes, I know...Would you mind if I-"

"Go ahead, schnookum's," he said, "I know how you worry."

"You sure, Charlie?" She asked, not wanting to seem too eager to leave him alone, however briefly.

"I'll order you another drink and keep it cold for you" he promised, leaning forward and rubbing noses with her.

The high society woman grinned and kissed her husband on the cheek as she rose, wrapping a towel around her waist.

"I'll be back soon, promise" she said, grabbing the cell phone from her purse and skimming her speed dial list, walking off a few yards to a quiet corner to make her call

"Let's see, secretary...Mr. Habblton...Tohomiko industries... Megan...Janet...AH! Here we go!" 

* * *

><p>Jack ate ravenously, tearing into a piece of chicken hungrily. As much as he hated to admit it, Chase was right, he HAD needed to eat.<p>

That didn't mean he was gonna admit it, though.

That'd just be giving Chase the satisfaction, and he had enough of that already, if that smirk on his face as any judge.

His wrist tingled as his watch began vibrating, letting out a muted ringing noise. Chase's sensitive ears picked the noise up immediately and recognized it as something similar to a phone ringing.

"Someone is calling you?"

Jack shrugged "It happens. Maybe it's Tubbimura or Vlad wanting a laser canon or something..." Jack said with a shrug. The Goth removed his watch and hit the red button on the side, activating the Speaker-phone.

Er, watch.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy genius. Who are you and what do you want?" he asked curiously, though trying to pretend he sounded bored.

_"Hello, Jackie!"_

000000ooooo000000

If Jack had had something in his mouth, he would've choked on it.

"Mommy!"

"'Mommy'? " Chase repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Jack made a shushing motion with his hands as the lyrical voice of his mother rang out over the device in his hand.

_"Jackie, who was that?"_

"Uh, no one!" Jack said quickly, only to find his hand emptied of the communication device. Chase stood a few feet away, holding the device with an amused look on his face

"That would be me. Do excuse me for interrupting you call..."

"_Who's this? OH, wait,I know! You must be Jackie's little boyfriend, Chase Young! He's ALWAYS going on about you!"_ Sylvia Spicer said, sounding delighted.

"MOM!" Jack cried in protest.

Chase gave the mortified-looking Jack a VERY evil smirk and gave an equally as wicked chuckle as he turned back to the communication device "Why, yes I am. And you must be Sylvia Spicer. **_Jackie _**is ALWAYS mentioning you too..."

Jack wanted to curl up and die right there. This was just too much! He eyed the carving knife near a baked ham that sat nearby and heavily considered reaching for it and ending his misery

Sylvia Spicer, however, was extremely pleased with this turn of events. _"It's so nice to finally talk to you."_ she said _"Jack NEVER introduces me to any of his friends, sometimes I think he's embarrassed of me._"

Chase could picture her pouting in a manner similar to Jack's in his mind's eye. "On the contrary, Spicer always speaks very highly of you, he positively adores you."

_"Really? That's a relief, though I'm sure it's short fiddle compared to how he talks about YOU..." _ she giggled.

"Oh? And what does he say?" Chase asked indulgently.

_"Only good things. Like how amazing and evil you are. He says you're the single most powerful evil entity on the planet and that if he could become a fraction of how awesome you are, he'd be able to die happily. Of course, it's natural for him to admire you so much, being his evil idol and all... Not to mention he's had a crush on you for forever" _she added.

"Really?" Chase inquired, his wicked delight increasing by the second.

_"Oh yes, he has this poster in his room, and-"_

"Gimmie that!" Jack demanded, making a mad grab for the watch, only for Chase to deftly sidestep him and continue the conversation, tripping him and sending the goth falling flat on his back. Jack grunted as he hit the floor and groaned as his mother proceeded to further, if unintentionally, humiliate him in front of his idol.

"Oh, please, somebody, kill me now..." Jack moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Chase honestly didn't know what was the most amusing. Listening to Spicer's mother, or watching Spicer himself groan in agony and beg for death, his face completely red with embarrassment. 

* * *

><p>Kimiko closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she took a meditative pose as best she could, her broken leg propped up on a pillow. Master Fung, sitting across from her, was giving her a private lesson separate from the other monks. It was an exercise on using her powers with her mind. It was usually a lesson reserved for older, more advanced monks, but given Kimiko's current state, he'd decided a lesson or two would help her feel less left out.<p>

Not to mention vent her temper.

"Have you found your center, Kimiko?" he asked, also in a meditative pose.

Kimiko nodded, keeping her meditative state, grounding herself and letting her thoughts clear. "Yes, Master Fung."

"Good. Open your eyes, and focus on the unlit candle." he said placing an unlit candle between the two of them. "In your mind's Eye, picture the candle lighting itself. Think only of lighting the candle."

Kimiko did as he asked, opening her eyes and glancing at the candle befor her

"Remember, you must use only your mind. Your body must remain perfectly still."

"Right..."

Kimiko stared hard at the candle, for several long minutes. Nothing happened. Sweat beaded on her forehead as her inner fire rose and filled her body, churning wildly,unable to escape. She forced herself to keep still and ureach out with her mind. She grunted with effort and discomfort.

"Relax Kimiko, hold your center."

"I'm trying, but this is **hard!"**

"I know, but you must focus. This lesson depends heavily on your self-discipline."

Kimiko grit her teeth, her breathing hard as she concentrated every fiber of her being into lighting the candle. A thin stream of smoke began rising from the wick. Kimiko gasped, holding onto the connection. The smoke increased, the tip glowing red. With another grunt of effort and sheer will, a miniscule flicker of flame formed.

"Master Fung!" Dojo yelled, bursting into the room, opening the door with a bang

"Daaahh!"

Kimiko's powers surged out, exploding the candle and sending gobs of melted and burning wax in all directions. Dojo winced, "wow, that's gonna take forever to get out of the rug..."

0000000ooooo000000

The dragon of fire growled in frustration, "Dojo, look what you mad me do! I almost had it!"

"My bad..." he reached into his ear pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment, "But we just got the message from Master Monk Guan addressed to Master Fung."

"Give it here, Dojo" The elderly monk said as he wiped drying wax from his hands and face calmly, taking the scroll, his eyes skimming over it. "It would seem a recent hurricane caused some significant damage to his temple. He is requesting to spend a few days here while repairs are made."

"Should we send a reply?" Kimiko asked, pulling herself back into her wheelchair.

"No. If I know Guan, he's already on his way. The letter was a mere formality. Dojo, go inform the others and prepare a room for him."

"You got it,boss-man!" he said slithering off to do as he was bid.

The elder monk turned to his student, who was picking wax out of her hair. he put a hand on her shoulder "Kimiko, you did well for your first try. Next time we perform this exercise, I expect you will be able to light the candle correctly with no complications."

"Thanks Master Fung. I'll go get the guys. Omi will want to get something prepared. You know how HE gets around Master Monk Guan. He's like the Xiaolin version of Jack Spicer when he's around Chase."

He chuckled at the simile "Indeed. I shall also begin making preparations. I'm sure the cook will require assistance. It's hard enough to feed Clay."

Kimiko snickered and rolled out of the room, intent on practicing the candle trick alone as soon as possible. 

* * *

><p><em>"...And his grandmother was SOOO proud of him. After all, how many six year olds can blow up an entire school with a bomb made out of an electric pencil sharpener, a magnant, and a couple of batteries?"<em>

"Not many, I'm sure."

_"Damn strait! Anyway, I- Oh dear! Is that the time?"_ she said, as if just noticing how much time had passed _"I should really be getting back to Charlie... It was nice talking to you. I worry about him, but I'm sure Jackie is in good hands. Oops! I mean EVIL hands!"_ she giggled, corrected herself.

Chase chuckled darkly, tossing the watch to Jack, who was once more, sitting in his chair, pouting something fierce "Say goodbye to your mother, Spicer."

Jack took the watch with a glare.

"Bye."

_"Bye, Jackie, love you! Oh, and if you and Chase decide to have some fun, be sure to use protection and-"_

**::CLICK!::**

Jack turned the device off altogether and shoved in the pocket of his trenchcoat, intending to remove the phone mechanism later, if he didn't die of embarassment first

Chase took a seat, looking as elegant as ever, "Your mother is a vary charming woman, Spicer. I see why you admire her so much..."

He poured himself a glass of red wine and sipped it, savoring the rich flavor before adressing Jack

"So..._boyfreind_, hmm?"

"I NEVER said that!" Jack asserted firmly.

"Of course you didn't."

"She just ASSUMED!" Jack insisted, crossing his arms," I may be ditzy, but even I wouldn't say something like that. I value my life thank you."

"And yet you were begging for death just several minutes ago" Wuya reminded him. Jack kicked her under the table.

"Shut up, you ugly old hag!"

chase took another sip of wine, glancing over the rim at him "Assuming your telling the truth, what about this Poster of me she mentioned?" Chased asked, crossing one leg over the other "You seemed awfully eager to keep her from telling what she was tried to say earlier... Is there something I should know?" he asked, waiting for his number one fan's explination.

Jack saw nothing wrong with slamming his head on the table repeatedly. 

* * *

><p>Hannibal Roy Bean lay in the spacious bathtub, surrounded by the sweet smell of the lylac scented bubbles. Using the Moby morpher, he'd disguised himself (because people tended to get nervous around giant talking beans and thus reluctant to service them) and rented out a luxury hotel suite. And now he was thoroughly enjoying the leisurely soak.<p>

"Ahh...nothing like a hot bubble bath to relax you after a long day of Evil..."

He shrank down to his normal size, and mounted the back of the rubber duck bath-toy, lying across its back in a casual, lounging position.

"**_Rubber Ducky, you're the one... You make bath time lots of fun... Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of y-_** Well, hello Ying-ying." he said cutting himself off as his pet and minion flew through the open window, perching on the side of the tub.

"So, anything noteworthy going on with our dear associates?" he asked sitting up.

The Ying-ying bird chirped and screeched conversationally. Hannibal chuckled "Sounds like Tubbimura and that little girlfriend of his are getting serious..."

Ying-ying nodded and continued.

"I see...Kimiko broke her leg huh? How'd that happen?" he asked, archin an eyebrow

The evil avian gave something similar to a smirk and let out a series of chirps and chitters. Hannibal burst out into loud, boisterous laughter,

"Jack? Now THERE'S surprise! About time he actually knocked one of those monks down a peg on his own. "

The Ying-Ying bird nodded and then proceeded to continue its chirping, looking very excited at being able to deliver the news. Hannibal's leaned back against his rubber-ducky contemplatively, "So...the monks are planning to go after the Immortal Weapons? Hmm...No one's seen the immortals, let alone their weapons, for thousands of years."

A dark, wicked smirk appeared on his face, giving an eerie, disturbing chuckle. "This could prove to be most...Interesting..." 

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I'm late updating, had to go see my sister out of state. She's having issues and me and my mom stayed up there for a couple days to give her support and help clean her house. otherwise, this would have been a Halloween gift for you guys<em>**


	12. The Return of JB-13 & Master Monk Guan

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>In order to cling to whatever shred of dignity he had left, Jack had fled the citadel the moment his files were moved from chase's computer into his own. He was now raiding a scrap yard for supplies to build Jackbots.<p>

Honesty, the sooner he had some bots to start re-building his house, the better!

"Let's see what we've got here..." he said, leaning forward and digging through the piles of metal. "lets se...toaster...TV...washing machine...Oh! A box of broken Ipods! Score!"

He continued digging through the massive stack o metal and wires, tossing whatever he wanted into a pile behind him.

"Ah, scrap yards...Gotta love 'em. Everything I want or need is always RIGHT there!"

He let out a good natured laugh and continued picking through the piles like a kid picking through candy, his pile steadily growing larger.

" Fridge...telescope... broken y-bots, I can definatly use those...Aw come on, who throws out a perfectly good DVD player? Oh, well. One mans trash is another mans Proton lazer canon."

A shadow fell over him. Jack tensed and slowly turned, certain some security guard or guard dog had discovered him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"JB-13?"

000000ooooo000000

The dented, soot-covered, and broken in several-places Jackbot hovered a few feet behind him "**Master Jack."**

Jack beamed, his eyes welling up ever so slightly with tears "JB-13!" he cried happily, pouncing on the bot and wrapping his arms around him giddily. " Your alive! How did you survive the explosion?"

The automaton gently lowered his creator to the ground before replying.

**"I was in the kitchen, preparing your breakfast, and I put toast in the toaster. I then saw a raccoon trying to dig through the trashcans outside so I went to chase it away. Then the house exploded and I was trapped under a piece of rubble. I put myself on auto shut down to conserve power and to prevent a short circuit when it started raining. Once I was dried out, my systems reactivated. I scanned the rubble for human remains, but after seeing you had taken your emergency box, I deduced you were alive and tried to find you. I was worried you might be injured."**

000000ooooo000000

Jack was beyond pleased. JB-13 had always been something of a favorite to him. JB-13 was one of the few Jack bots that frequently survived his encounters with the monks. thanks to his hiding abilities, and his habit of 'self destructing' and then pulling himself back together when the monks weren't looking. He was something of a second in command when it came to the other Jackbots, and he was usually most often picked to run errands with his master.

" You were worried about me? Aw, you big softie pile of wires and circuit boards! Are any of your major processors damaged?"

"**I am in need of several critical repairs, Master Jack."**

"How's your emotion chip? is it damaged?"

**"No. But it's a good thing you never gave us pain chips."**

Jacked laughed for a good few minutes before he calmed down enough to speak again. "Well, come on, I'll get this stuff back to Chase's place and get you repaired."

"**Master Chase?" **the robot asked, his tone suggesting a raised eyebrow, if he was capable of the act.

"Yeah, that's where I've been staying the past few days." Jack explained.

"**That's shocking."**

"Tell me about it. Put yourself on shut down, I want you to conserve power until I fix you."

"**As you wish**." the bot conceded, a whir of gears slowing down as he powered off. Jack caught him as he dropped and gently eased him down to the ground. Pulling out the changing chopsticks, he shrank the pile of things he'd chosen for dissecting and placed the now hand-sized pile neatly into one of his many pockets, placing JB-13 into another after shrinking him as well. He activated his helipack and took off, practically quivering with excitement.

* * *

><p>The monks gathered in the garden as master Monk Guan and the other monks of his temple came into sight, riding on the back of their own temple dragon, Chucky-choo. Omi and his teammates rushed forward in greeting.<p>

"Master Monk Guan!" Omi called.

Guan dismounted, smiling warmly "Hello, Omi."

Raimundo grinned and walked over to the warrior "Notice anything different, Guan-meister?"

The bald man beamed "Yes. I see you've been promoted to Shoku Warrior. Congratulations."

"I'm also the team leader now. Not that I'm bragging or anything," Raimundo said, pretending to check his nails for dirt. Master Monk Guan laughed "My congratulations again, Raimundo."

"It's sure been a while, partner," Clay said shaking the elder monks hand. Guan nodded," Indeed it has. Would you warrior mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure!'

"Anything"

"Name it."

"Could you carry our luggage inside?" He asked, motioning to a large bundle of trunks, suitcases, and bags laying behind him.

000000ooooo000000

Chucky-Choo shrank to his mini-form, cracking his back "Oooy, my achin' back!" He bent over backwards and sighed with relief as it gave out a loud series of cracking noises. spotting the other dragon, he beamed and slithered over to Dojo.

"Hiya, Dojo! How's it hanging?"

"Fine, thank you. Hey, Chucky, have you lost weight?" Dojo said, looking his friend up and down.

"Yeah, life as a temple guardian is busy. Guans always got me running around or lying somewhere or carrying heavy stuff...great work out though!" the yellow dragon said with a shrug "How do I look?"

Dojo flashed him two thumbs up "Great! Best you've looked in over 1500 years."

"Aw, you're just saying that..." Chucky-Choo said waving a hand dismissively.

"No, really! I bet the lady dragons are all over you." Dojo said with a wink.

"Well...maybe a few," he said with false modesty, "You look way better than me, though."

"Well, no one's questioning THAT" Dojo said grinning and elbowing him playfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Come on, I'll show you around...and maybe grab some cookies from the kitchen.

"I LIKE the way you think..." Chucky-Choo said as they slithered off. Master Fung chuckled at them briefly before striding over to the Xiaolin Immortal.

"Greetings, Master Monk Guan. It's an honor to host you and the others in our temple."

"I speak for everyone from my temple when I say I am honored to be hosted by the Xiaolin warriors and their fellow monks. You have taught them well."

"And you as well. Shall we continue this conversation over some hot tea?"

"I would love a cup" Guan said smiling and following the monk into the temple.

0000000ooooo0000000

Omi, Raimundo, and Clay began hauling in the heavy luggage, Kimiko carried a few of the lighter suitcases across her lap and wheeled behind the guys.

"It's great that Master Monk Guan is here" she said brightly, happy to feel useful.

"Yeah, With Master Monk Guan here, maybe our training'll go up a notch," Clay agreed as they set the suitcases down for the other monks to carry off to the prepared rooms.

"Yeah. Guan-meister's always got something tough for us to do."

"Oh, yes. I am quite looking forward to it" Omi added." Perhaps we should ask Master Monk Guan if he would like to take part in our quest. Perhaps then Master Fung will-OW! OW-OW! OW-OW!" he yelped, cut off as Kimiko grabbed Omi by the ear and twisted it hard.

"Don't even THINK about trying to ditch me, you little Twinkie-head."

"Ow! you are hurting my ear!"

"that's the point."

"Alright! Alright! I will not ask Master Monk Guan to join our quest!"

Kimiko released his ear. Omi took a ew steps back, sighing in relief. he looked back at Kimiko, taking another few steps, "I WILL however, tell him about it over dinner. He may have some useful knowledge on the whereabouts of the 8 immortals."

The dragon of fire humphed consentingly and rolled off to meditate. Raimundo scurried after her, quickly catching up

"Hey, Kim, don't take cue-ball so seriously. Omi means well."

Kimiko sighs, "Yeah, I know. he's just so-!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze "Look on the bright side, you're learning a shoku technique, so that puts you on the same level as me. so Master Fung will probably promote you soon. think of how bad t'll sting cheese-ball when a 'mere girl' beats him at getting his level promoted!"

Kimiko gave a mischievous grin "Yeah...I like the sound of that..." she said as they headed for the meditation hut.

* * *

><p>"So, one of your bots managed to survive the explosion?" Wuya asked, standing over his shoulder watching him tinker with the automaton.<p>

"Not just ANY bot. JB-13!" Jack clarified as he replaced some broken wires. Wuya rolled her eyes "Oh, wonderful...the sarcastic one."

"sarcastic?" Chase, who was also watching the delicate repairs being performed on the robotic minion of Jack Spicer.

"Well, I gave them emotion chips. And later I decided to just go ahead and give them blank personality chips to enhance their emotional and cognitive range. I let them chose their own personalities, and JB-13 has sarcastic tendencies...Especially around Wuya." Jack explained as finally seemed satisfied with his work and put his tools away.

"Well, who doesn't?" Chase said with a smirk. the witch scowled at him, crossing her arms indignantly. Jack gave a snicker at her expense and took a step back

"JB-13, power on!"

A whir of processors sounded as the robot re-activated and rose off the table, hovering a few feet in the air.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked, putting his toolbox aside.

"**All major systems repaired and fully operational. Thank you, Master Jack."**

"No prob." Jack said as Naral rubbed against his leg, Jack reached down and scratched behind his ear, petting him indulgently. JB-13 looked at the feline before turning back to his creator

"**Master Jack, why are you not afraid of the Panther?"**

"Oh, this is Naral. He's cool. He's kinda my...babysitter I guess. Chase put him in charge of making sure I don't do something stupid or break something while I'm living here...and making sure the other Jungle cats don't eat me."

The Jack-bot turned to the panther and scanned him with a thin blue lazer emerging from his chest. After a moment, he retracted the beam, processing the information he'd been given and the data he'd just gathered.

"**Subject: Naral. Species: Panther. Status: Friend of Master Jack. Threat level: Medium. Do not attack."**

The jungle cat warrior nodded his head, holding out his paw, which the bot shook.

"Oh, look, it made a friend, how cute" Wuya said flatly. JB-13 turned to her, his eyes narrowing

**"Oh, look, it got uglier. How unsurprising."**

Chase gave an honestly amused chortle as the witch hissed a Very Bad Word at the automaton before storming out of the room. The said robot turned towards the noise and bowed to the overlord, bending his body forward, since he wasn't exactly made of a flexible material.

**"Greetings, Master Chase."**

Chase raised an eyebrow, suprised, but pleased with the respectful tone and the submissive, obedient gesture,

" _'Master_'?"

"**Master Jack has given us orders to treat you with the same level of respect and obedience we give him. Unless an order directly affects the safety of Master's person in a negative manner, in which case I am to ignore it, or warn master of any impeding danger."**

"How thoughtful" he said, placing his hands on the small of his back "And completely expected of someone like Spicer."

**"Master must protect his interests."**

"Don't we all" he agreed.

000000ooooo000000

Jack wiped the grease from his hands "JB-13, go back to the mansion and see of there's any usable parts left rom the other Jack-bots or weapons. I couldn't get a REALLY good look at them the other day, so there might be something I missed."

**"Yes, Master,"** he said, inclining his 'head' before zooming off to do as he was told.

Jack looked down at Naral and headed for the door "Hey, Naral, I'm hungry again. Let's go to the kitchen and whip up some cupcakes, I've got a sweet tooth."

Naral padded after the Goth. Chase, at the very MENTION of the word 'cupcake' was already tailing his house guest.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Thanksgiving, fellow Americans!<em>**

**_to those of my readers living in another countries, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got a late start on it, and then i decided to just post it on Thanksgiving._**

**_hope you enjoyed the update._**

**_YAY! JB-13 lives!_**


	13. Naral & Chase Talk, & Kimiko Heals

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"What do you mean 'no' ?"

"I mean you can't have any cupcakes, Mr. Humiliating-me-by-talking-to-my-crazy-mother" Jack said, taking a bite out of one the aforementioned cupcakes he'd just frosted with some pale pink icing, clearly still upset about the incident earlier that day.

The draconic warlord put his hands on his hips "And what, pray tell, makes you think **you** can tell **me** what I can or cannot have?"

"Because _I'm_ the one that baked them, and you don't deserve one" Jack said, finishing the tasty treat off in another bite, licking the frosting that clung to his finger tips slowly, savoring the flavor.

Naral had to give Jack some evil credit for on THAT. The look on Chase's face as he savored that cupcake was pretty funny.

000000ooooo000000

Chase was...less than pleased about Spicer's decision to not share any cupcakes with him on the basis that since he had caused him embarrassment, he didn't 'deserve' any. The Goth was treading dangerous waters by doing so, and likely knew it. Given this, and the fact that Jack tended to be overly dramatic anyway, Chase doubted he'd continue if he gave a growl or maybe a cold glare.

But that would be TOO easy...

Therefore, rather than lose his temper over the matter, Chase decided on a much more...entertaining course of action.

000000ooooo000000

Jack was more than a little unnerved when Chase's normally stoic, or at least neutrally smirking, face shifted into a perfectly pleasant, charming smile.

"Spicer..." He purred, folding his hands at the small o his back as he began to take slow, careful strides towards the Goth. Jack gulped, taking half a step back.

"W-what?"

"You really shouldn't be so petty over that little talk I had with your mother..." he said, continuing to use his soft, pleasant tone. "I was merely curious. Surely you, mechanical genius that you are, can understand _that_."

Jack bit his bottom lip, going stiff as the everlord circled behind him.

"T-that's still no call to purposefully embarrass me and encourage my mother" he said, trying to hold his resolve.

"I'm evil. It's what I do. Besides...you're rather cute when your embarrassed. "

Jack let out a strangled noise that sound suspiciously like 'meep'

Chase continued, smirking devilishly "Oh, yes. Your face turns bright pink and then you start whining like a little puppy" He circled behind him again.

"I do not whine!" Jack said with a pout, "And you're just trying to get me all flustered so I'll give you a cupcake!"

"So what if I am?" Chase asked, leaning over his shoulder and muttering into his ear.

Jack swallowed hard, "S-So, it's working... Take the damn cupcakes, I hope they go right to your thighs!" Jack said, shoving the tray into the dragon lords arms and scurrying away as quickly as possible. His face nearly as red as his hair use to be.

Naral looked up at his master as he helped himself to one of the cupcakes, looking quite victorious.

_"That was a rather dirty trick, Master."_

"It worked, didn't it?"

"_Yes. But now I'm gonna be hearing him talk about THAT half the night..."_

"You could just not sleep in his room. Your duties needn't be 24-7."

"His bed is softer than mine...Besides he talks in his sleep."

"I know. 'Rainbow monkey jello' indeed...What in the hells is a rainbow monkey anyway?"

"_It's a popular Italian brand of sweets, master. And besides, that's nothing. You should hear the things he talks about when he really gets going. half of it's usually about you."_

"What does he say?"

Naral gave his master a coy grin as the overlord reached out and scratched behind his ear _" Wouldn't it be more fun to find out for yourself, rather than have me tell you?"_

Chase raised an eyebrow, looking amused "Are you suggesting that I take Spicer to my bed?"

_"Actually, I was suggesting spying on him in his sleep. But if you'd rather do that, I could go on patrol or something..."_

Chase gave loud, raucous laughter and left the kitchen, taking the tray of cupcakes with him. Naral looked after him, cocking his head to the side. _"Where are you going, Master?"_

"My throne room. I think I'll spy on the monks and see what they're up to while I enjoy my little snack..."

* * *

><p>Master Monk Guan and his monks ate their food with great gusto, having not eaten in a day or two on their journey to the temple. "Master Fung, your cook is a most talented man. This food is delicious."<p>

"Thank you, Master Monk Guan. I'm sure he'll be honored to hear such a high compliment from someone as esteemed as yourself" he said, holding a spoon to his mouth and sipping some soup.

"Speaking of you, Master Monk Guan, " Omi said, seeing that as an opportunity to breech the subject that had been on his mind for the past two days. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the 8 immortals?"

"The 8 immortals?" the bald monk asked, turning to his biggest admirer, "What do you mean?"

"You know, the ones from the stories?" Raimundo said, "the ones that banished the demons from China?"

"Who does not know of them?" the older monk said with a smile " They are the most reveared heros in all of China, excluding Grand Master Dashi. What do you want to know?"

"We were wondering if you...knew where they were?" Raimundo asked

Master Monk Guan blinked.

Kimiko cleared her throat "Omi's got it into his head recently that we should pursue the 8 immortal weapons to keep them out of the hands of Hannibal Bean, Chase Young, and Wuya."

"I see."

"Yeah, so you think you could help us out, Master Monk Guan, sir?" Clay asked, licking some duck sauce off his fingertips.

"I'm afraid I don't know where you might find the immortals" he said shaking his head.

The four monks exchanged disappointed looks.

"Although..."

Their heads immediately perked up.

"Yes?"

"I think I might someone who does" he said, looking over his shoulder as Chucky Choo and Dojo entered the dining hall, arms wrapped around each other, laughing.

"Sorry we're late," Dojo said, "I got side tracked from laughing so hard! Gee, Chucky, you sure do know your jokes!"

"Not nearly as good as YOU do, Dojo old pal" the yellow dragon said, giving a grin.

Master Monk guan smiled and looked pointedly at his temple guardian. The monks followed his gaze. Chucky choo looked around " What? Why's everyone looking at me?"

000000ooooo000000

"The eight immortals huh? I can't say I know EXACTLY where they are...but a couple months ago I DID hear a rumor when me and Master Monk Guan went to America to visit a friend of his."

"What kind of rumour?" Omi asked earnestly

Chucky Choo scratched his chin "Well, let's see...according to the rumor, they decided to retire and split up. Went their separate ways and went into hiding to live normal lives."

"If that's true, we may never find them" Clay said, frowning.

"If we can find Shen Gong Wu, we can find them," Raimundo said, a determined look on his face. "Any clue where they might be now?"

"Sure. I'll take to the guy that told me the rumor. He might know."

" We can't. Kimiko is injured and we cannot start our quest until her leg has healed," Omi said.

Chucky Choo looked at the cast encasing the female monks leg and rubbed his hands together, pointing at her leg and wiggling his fingers.

_**"Xiūfù hé xiūbu!"**_

000000ooooo000000

Kimiko felt a sharp pain in her leg, followed by a tingling sensation. "Ow! What was-"

"There. I healed your leg for you." He said, dusting his hands and crossing his arms over the front of his Hawaiian shirt.

"You can DO that?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, can't everybody?"

Raimundo turned and looked at Dojo "How come YOU can't do that?"

"Hey, not all dragons have healing powers! Besides, I can track Shen Gong Wu. That's _way_ more useful."

"Hey!"

000000ooooo000000

Kimiko lifted herself out o her wheelchair, gingerly putting weight on her broken leg, and beamed when no pain greeted her. She raised her foot and delivered a firm, hard chop, breaking it cleanly in two. The pieces fell to the floor with a clink.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo! I'm back in business!" Kimiko yelled happily, pumping her fists.

" Congratulations, Kimiko. Soooo..." Omi said, looking over at Master Fung "Does that mean we can start our quest, now?" he asked hopefully.

Master Fung sipped some tea "As I said, young monk, you may begin your quest after Kimiko's leg has healed."

Omi whooped "Yes! We will leave right away!"

Chucky choo held up his hands in a time-out signal "Hold on there, chedderhead. I've been flying for two days! I'm exhausted!"

Omi visibly deflated for a moment "Then...we shall leave in the morning?"

"Why the rush? And why do you want the immortal weapons anyway?"

"Because Only immortals can wield them, and they have great power. They're the only weapons that can kill other immortals. And a wound caused by them cannot be healed by magic, good or evil. If the likes of Hannibal bean or Chase young get them, they could kill Master Monk Guan, and the balance of good and evil would be turned downside up!"

"Upside down" the draogn corrected. "Nobody touches my man Guan without goin' though ME first! Okay! First thing in the morning then."

* * *

><p>An empty plate containing the paper wrappers of a dozen or so cupcakes Beside the warlord as he looked into the eye-spy orb. He snapped his fingers, a nearby tiger grabbed the plate in his teeth and carried it away. Chase Young steepled his fingers, absentmindedly licking a small smear of frosting on his bottom lip as the monks returned to their meal.<p>

"'Immortal weapons'? Hmm...Those could be quite useful..."

A dark smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Wuya sat on the edge of Jacks bed as the Goth welded and wired. As it turns out, quite a few of the Jackbots parts and weaponry from the ruins of his house were still usable. Or at least fixable.<p>

"Wrench," Jack said, holding out his hand. JB-13 obediently placed the tool in his hand. Jack fiddled with the device he was working on and held out his hand again

" Screwdriver."

The witch stood and walked over to him as he took the tool from his robotic minion and continued working.

"What are you building now?"

"I'm fixing something I was gonna sell to one of my clients. Some Russian guy. I was almost done with it when my house blew up."

"What's it do?"

"Nothing too difficult. Just a lazer cannon that has the power to level anything within 5 kilometers and compresses into a bracelet for easy, undectable purposes. pretty simple, really. But I'm gonna get a lot of money for it. Man, I love being smarter than everyone else!"

"That remians to be seen...How much money?"

Ignoring the jab, Jack continued working "Enough to get some real work done on repairing my bots and start re-building my house. JB-13, how long would it take to rebuild and replace all my stuff from the explosion with say, oh...10-20 Jackbots?"

The automaton beeped for a moment as its processors performed some calculations. **"Counting re-charging time and supplies gathering, it would take roughly four days to rebuild the house and three to obtain adequate replacement to your belongings, not counting what you currently have, Master."**

"A week then. Awesome! Just need to finish this, sell a couple other things, and I'm back in business, baby!" Jack said slapping a high-five against JB-13's robotic claws before turning around and continuing to tinker with his device.

"Horray..." Wuya said, rolling her eyes. "And when do you plan to put this little plan of yours into action?"

Jack turned, holding up what appeared to be nothing more than a somewhat gothic-looking thick black bracelet with skull- designs on it.

"Right now! It's finished! JB-13, go take this to that guy who bought it, get my money, and I'll start working on those other Jackbots. Wuya, hand me some of those parts."

"Change of plans, you two."

000000ooooo000000

Jack and Wuya turned at the sound of the Ever lords voice. Neither of them were really surprised by his sudden appearance, as they were long use to such things.

**"Master Chase" **JB-13 said, giving a bow. Chase, leaning against the wall, nodded his head in acknowledgement, looking at the witch and the albino.

"Your plans will have to be put on for the moment, Spicer."

"What do you mean?" he asked, the earlier incidents of the day quite forgotten at the moment.

Chase straitened and took a few steps forward, "We've got FAR more interesting things to do..."

"Like what?" Wuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chase smirked.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>muahahahaha!<strong>_

_**now everyone knows!**_


	14. Ice Cream From An Immortal

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>Dojo laid back As Chucky choo soared through the air, looking quite relaxed<p>

"So THIS is what it's like to be a passenger instead of the transportation...I could get use to this..."

"Don't get any ideas..." Chucky said "Okay, we should be approaching the place where I met the guy who told me the rumor was right about now."

The dragon dropped down, landing on a strip of grass in what looked like a park. As soon as the monks had dismounted, he shrank to his normal size and stretched "Well, that was exhausting...I'm gonna take a nap."

Omi grabbed the tp of his tail, preventing him from slithering away "Not Yet, Chucky choo, you must lead us to the man who told you the rumor."

the yellow dragon sighed "Oh, alright, uh...let's see...last time I saw him, he was selling home-made ice-cream out of an old volks-wagon vans from the 70's."

"Cool. One of those mystery machine things like on Scooby Doo. I've always wanted a car like that..." Raimundo said, a somewhat dreamy expression on his face.

"Me too, Partner. That's a classic model. My uncle Cletus had one. Got great mileage."

Kimiko sighed, rubbing her temples "Men and their cars...How do you know he'll even BE here?"

"Well, he said he comes by twice a day at 11:00 and 4:00 to sell his ice-cream."

The fiery monk glanced at her digital wristwatch "Hmm, it's almost four now. All we have to do is wait for him to show up."

"Great...while you're doing that, I'm gonna go take a nap on that rock."

Dojo slithered up clays arm and curled around the brim of his hat "I'll keep a look out from up here."

"You do that, little buddy" Clay said as he took a seat on a bench nearby.

* * *

><p>Jack shuddered, groaning as the warlord teleported himself, Wuya, and the Goth a few yards away from where the monks stood waiting for their contact, hiding behind some bushes.<p>

"Ugh...I will NEVER get use to that..." Jack said as Goosebumps rose on his whiter than white skin

"Quit your whining, Spicer. teleportation is a far more efficient means of travel."

"Tch. That not withstanding, I make it a personal habit not to ride, travel, or drive anything not exclusively made by me...Excluding theme parks. I trust my creations not to randomly blow up or crash."

a raised eyebrow "Suggesting that you do not trust ME with your safety, Spicer?"

"You DID throw me at a hungry T-rex" Jack reminded him.

"Touché" Chase said concedingly as Wuya rolled her eyes at them.

"If you two are done flirting, would you be quiet before the monks will spot us?"

At the word 'flirt' Jack's mind immediately remembered the 'cupcake incident' of the previous day, causing his cheeks to darken immensly and edge away from the dragon lord. Chase smirked knowingly at the reaction but said nothing as he turned his attention to the monks.

* * *

><p>Omi sat in a meditative position, as Raimundo paced and Kimiko IM'd with her friend Keiko in Japan. Clay leaned back on the park bench, eating a hotdog that s passing vender had sold him. More and more people showed up, passing by or getting hotdogs.<p>

"Kimiko, is it time yet? 'Cause I'm officially bored out of my mind," Raimundo said, kicking at a rock and sending it skittering across the pavement.

The token female glanced at her watch

"Yeah, he should arriving soon."

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, a large van pulled into view, driving up the road and pulling over. The door to the back slid open as a rather scruffy-looking man with long hair tied back in a loose, ponytail and an oversized "make love, not war" T-shirt set out a table and put an 'open' sign out.

"_That's_ the guy who told you the rumor?"

"Yeah, Chucky said," that's him. Why?"

Raimundo face palmed "Oh, no reason... other than he looks like Tommy Chong from that 70's show..."

"Let's get in line," Clay said, pointing to the small crowd that had gone over to the ice-cream seller. The monks joined them in line as people made their requests.

"I'll have a double chocolate!"

"vanilla and strawberry!"

"Do you have any Mint berry crunch?"

"Can I have some of that coffee-ice cream you had last time?"

The man smiled as he handed them their ice creams. Once it was the monk's turn, the looked up at them over the rim of his red-tinted glasses "Hey...it's the dragon dude I met last week...how's it goin' scaly bro?"

"It's going good" Chucky said slithering down onto the table "Say, I don't suppose you'd be wiling to tell my friends here what you told me last time about the 8 immortals?"

"Oh, those guys? They're pretty righteous... I got customers right now, though...Here, have a cone, I'll rap with you guys once the line clears up a little" he said, handing them some cones and motioning towards the bench near the van. Dojo beamed "Wow! free ice cream! I like this guy already!"

"Yeah, even if he does look and talk and dress like a hippy."

"Now, Raimundo, it ain't nice to judge people based on how they look" Clay scolded.

The Brazilian shrugged "All I'm saying is, if I get the munchies from eating this ice-cream, it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Shut up and eat your cone, Rai" Kimiko said all but shoving the chocolate treat into his mouth. Omi looked confused.

"Clay, what are 'the munchies'?"

"it's something that happens when you smoke or eat Cannabis, also known as Pot or marijuana," Clay explained "It makes you hallucinate and get really hungry."

"Oh! I see!" Omi said as he began licking his cone. "It is like the substance in the Woozy Shooter!"

At that, the other three monks exchanged looks at the startling comparison, and were surprised when they realized he was right.

* * *

><p>Jack sneered at the monks as they licked and nibbled at their treats. "Typical, they get to sit on a bench and eat ice cream while we hide in the bushes...AND Kimiko got her leg healed! When did THAT happen?"<p>

"Last night. The little yellow dragon used magic to mend the bone" Chase stated, choosing ignore the whining lilt to the Goth's voice.

"He can do that?" Wuya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Apparently."

"Great...so they have TWO super powered dragons."

"Big whoop, Chase could take down both of them with his pinky and then eat them for lunch afterwards" Jack said. He wasn't gushing, nor giving Chase an adoring fan boy look like he usually did when he was praising him or trying to curry his favor. His tone was completely neutral, as if reading off a sheet of paper. Stating a fact, and nothing more. Chase's inner dragon preened at this. Chase himself however, gave only a grunt an acknowledgement and shushed the two of them as they continued to watch the monks.

* * *

><p>After about twenty more people bought ice cream, the Man put up a "break" sign and walked over to the monks. He wobbled slightly as he walked, as if one of his legs was asleep, but he was missing a sandal, which made his stride uneven. He plopped down on the grass Indian style and lounged back in a relaxed position.<p>

"So, monkly dudes of Xaolin awesomeness, what do you need to know about the Immortals?"

"Sir, we need to kno-" Omi started only to be cut off as the man made a face "Ew, don't call me SIR! That's for old people...Call me Lan."

"Lan?"

"Yeah, you know, like Han Solo from Star wars, only with an L"

"Okay...Lan, we need to know about that rumor you told Chucky Choo about the Immortals. It is vitally important."

Lan laid back on the grass, pulling out a dandelion and chewing on the bottom of the stem. "The immortals split up a couple thousand years ago and decided to retire. Use to travel a lot, but everyone's pretty settled down now. Most just live quiet lives. Two turned to the dark side though...that was really a bummer, too. The whole team was really upset when they found out about the first one. But then when the second one switched teams, they were like 'whatever' cuz he always was kinda fickle."

"How do YOU know all of this?" Omi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That should be kinda obvious, little dude..." he said sitting up and stretching "I'm Lan Caihe."

000000ooooo000000

"No way..." Raimundo said, his eyes widening "YOU'RE one of the 8 immortals?"

"That's right, dude," he said laying back down and picking another dandelion.

"But...you're an ice cream man! What kind of immortal becomes an ice cream man!"

Lan shrugged, "I don't dig the whole 'cubicle' thing? Besides, Ice cream is awesome. Everyone like ice-cream and mine is home made, so it's healthier for you. Seemed like good karma to me. Besides, the universe moves in mysterious ways...just like an inchworm...everything's relevant."

"I'm not buying it" Raimundo said, "You're making this stuff up."

"I dunno Rai, we've been in weirder situations" Kimiko reminded him.

"Well, if you ARE telling the truth, then where are the other immortals?" Clay asked, adjusting his hat. Lan sat up, scratching the back of his head "Lemme think...our last meeting was about 3 years ago, and I asked where they were in case it was my turn to call the meeting next time...Why do you need to know where they are?"

Omi sighed and quickly explained their quest to gather the 8 Immortal weapons before Evil could decide to use them for their own purposes. Lan listened patiently, nodding his head several times.

"...and if we don't, then the Heylin immortals Wuya, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean could-"

Lan sat up at attention at a speed that would have given someone else whiplash "Hannibal Roy Bean? That's a name I hoped to never hear again..."

"You know Hannibal Bean?" Kimiko asked, seeing him go from casual to something entirely more serious.

Lan frowned, his brow furrowed. "Hannibal Bean was one of the Big Bads back in my day, to say the least. He was the commander of an army of demons. It took us over 50 years to finally subdue his power...We'd heard Chase Young had locked him away 1500 years ago, how long has he been back?"

"Uh...two years, I guess? He was released last year just after we were promoted to Wudai warriors." Clay said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah but we can take him. We've beaten him before."

"Hm. He's been **_toying_** with you. You haven't seen what that Bean is really capable of...Alright, I'll show you where the others are, but it could take a while. My short-term memory is kinda fuzzy after all that wine and pot...Man the 1960's were an awesome decade..."

Raimundo gave Clay an 'I told you so' face. The cowboy scowled at him, crossing his arms. Omi's eyes suddenly lit up as he remembered something "Wait, Lan Caihe, where are your castanets?"

"Just Lan, please" he said, going back into his casual position. The immortal-turned hippy then chuckled, looking somewhat embarrassed, "and I, uh... misplaced them a couple of centuries ago...in Spain..."

The monks let out a collective groan.

"Great so we're right back where we started..." Raimundo grumbled.

"Not entirely," Dojo said, slithering up Lan's arm and resting on his shoulder "We've got him."

Chucky choo nodded "Yeah, and he can take you to the other immortals."

"IF he remembers where they are" Raimundo said "and that's a big IF..."

* * *

><p>As the Monks made arrangements to take Lan back to the temple, a dark smirk graced Chase Youngs face "This will be more entertaining than I thought..." He turned to the others, standing gracefully "Come, we've got what we needed...we have preparations to make."<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry it took so long to update. I took a holiday hiatus. SOOO muh stuff going on i couldn't find the energy or motivation to do anything related to fanfiction.<strong>_

_**hope you guys didn't mind my absence too much and i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	15. The Plot Thickens

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Lan looked around the temple, taking in the sights and sounds of the holy place, a reminiscent smile on his lips<p>

"Man this brings back memories...I remember when me and the guys use to chill in our temple..." He gave a short snort-laugh "Ah, man, SOO many parties..."

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan bowed as the Immortal approached them.

"It is an honor to meet you, oh great Lan Caihe. We are unworthy to-" Guan started, only to have Lan cut him of "No, dudes, I'm retired, don't...do the whole... bow-y thing... I just sell ice cream now...Call me Lan. By the way, you dudes want a double cappi-latte and chocolate swirl? It's a new thing I've been doing and people seem to like it."

The two monks exchanged looks.

"...As you wish...Lan."

"Shall I prepare a guest room for you?" Master Fung asked.

Lan shook his head "Nah, I'm cool. I'll sleep in my Van. The other monkly Xiaolin Warrior dudes had the other dragon carry it for me."

At this point, Dojo slithered over, cracking his fingers and shaking them repeatedly "My fingers are STILL cramped up..."

Master Fung knelt down and picked up his Dragon companion, placing him on his shoulders casually. "If you insist, Lan. Do you need anything? Some wine perhaps?"

Lan shook his head "Nah, I decided to give that stuff up back in the 80's when I started my ice cream business. not good for rep if I show up hammered, you know? Cool of you to offer though. You got a meditation room here? I could go for some inner peace right about now."

"Of course. Omi, would you please show Lan to the meditation temple?"

"Yes, Master Fung" Omi said taking the immortals hand and leading him through the garden.

000000ooooo000000

Raimundo stretched " Well, I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm gonna grab some lunch...who wants Pizza?"

"I'm afraid lunch will have to wait Raimundo," Master Fung interupted before any of them could reply "You have chores to do first."

"Aw..." he drooped "But I'm hungry!"

Kimiko and Clay grabbed either of his hands "Come on Rai, the faster we get done, the faster we can eat."

"I say we grab the shard of lightning, then it'll go REALLY fast." Clay suggested.

"Now _that's_ the best idea I've heard all day..." Kimiko said, grinning.

"Fine..." Raimundo groaned "but cue ball is doing the dishes..."

* * *

><p>Jack, Wuya, JB-13, and several jungle cats watched as Chase worked on a complex spell over his Eye Spy orb. Wuya looked very bored.<p>

"What are you doing, Chase?" she asked wearily.

"I am performing a spell that will allow the eye spy orb to pick up the unique thought patterns of Lan Caihe...but only those pertaining to the other immortals...the moment we get a lead on where one of the immortals might be, we will know exactly where it is."

"Awesome" Jack surmised "Hey Chase, have I ever told you how cool you are?"

"Not today. But by all means, continue...Jackie" he added with an evil smirk

000000ooooo000000

Jack, predictably, turned bright red and immediately turned heel, exiting the room. JB-13 zoomed after his master.

**"Is something wrong master?"**

"No. nothing at all," Jack said, forcing back his temporary embarrassment "But do me a favor, would you?"

**"What is it?" **the machine inquired

"Remind me to remove the phone unit from my watch." he said, crossing his arms "And to NEVER allow my mother and Chase Young to be in the same room...EVER."

JB-13 knowing patted his masters back with his metallic claws **"Your mother embarrassed you, didn't she, master?"**

"Gee, is it THAT obvious?"

**"Did she tell him about the pencil sharpener bomb?"**

"Yes."

**"Did she tell him about how you use to be afraid oof the toilet when you were two?"**

"Yes..." Jack admitted, wincing at the the memory.

**"Did she tell him about the poster?"**

"No, thank the gods of all that is evil...I'd never live THAT down"

"**Well, at least you still have that. "**

"Yeah, I guess..."

JB-13 patted his shoulder again "**Poor Master**...**Your ego is more easily bruised than your body." **The automaton said in a playful, teasing tone.

"Ah, shut up and bring me a ginger ale..." Jack scowled, pushing the metallic minion away.

**"As you wish, master" **the automaton said, zooming off to fetch the desired beverage. Jack was willing to bet his beloved yellow-orange goggles that he would be giving him a shit-eating grin if he had the capability.

"Grrr...I am SOOO removing his sarcasm chip..."

* * *

><p>Hannibal Roy Bean perched on a branch just outside the xiaolin temple, musing on the best way to handle this new challenge. after all, it had been many dozens of centuries since he'd seen the immortals. They'd weakened him significantly. So much so that he had begun his search for an apprentice as a result of it. Though he had only found one suiting of his purposes, and he had betrayed him...this opportunity provided the perfect chance at revenge for both of his major enemies.<p>

Quite frankly, he was beside himself in evil glee.

He caught sight of the immortal ice cream maker as sprawled out on the grass, taking in his appearance with a raised eyebrow, resting his head (if you could call it that since it was also about half his body size).

"Well, Ying-Ying, I'd say he's let himself go... But lets face it, he's always looked like that...the only difference is his hair length and clothes."

The evil bird chirped in agreement, nodding her head.

"Well, shall we get in for a closer look? Or observe from a safe distance?"

The bird screeched, shaking her head.

"Hmm..." he mused "You're right. He'd recognize me the moment I got near him...We'll watch what he and the monks do for a few days and take action from there... After all, why waste our energies by working hard when the monks could do it FOR us in still reap the benefits?"

The bird gave as close to a grin as she could with a beak for a mouth, chirping delightedly at her masters wicked cleverness.

Hannibal Bean turned to his companion "Shall we take a closer look?"

A nod, followed by an evil chuckle as he held up his prized Shen Gong Wu.

"Moby Morpher!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG it's so short...<strong>_

_**::kills self::**_

_**once gain, sorry it took a while to update...Real life is kicking my ass and I've been under a lot of stress...**_

_**family problems, money problems, computer problems...**_

_**you guys know the drill.**_

_**The next chapter will be normal length, I promise.**_

* * *

><p><em>Also I have decided to change the title to avoid confusion with Silvarbelle's fic by the same title.<em>

_any suggestions for a better title?___


	16. Jack VS The Monks VS Giant Worms

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys sorry it took so long, but there's been a lot of craziness lately...<strong>_

_**anyway, i took my time with this chapter, and decided to have some fun apart from the main storyline.**_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Jack tinkered with his helipack, repairing or tweaking the things that needed it and carefully going over everything else to make sure it didn't. Once he was satisfied, he straped it on, smiling at the familiar weight of the device.<p>

"Ahhh..."

Wuya, who was once again watching him, most likely out of boredom, stood "I imagine you're pleased to have that thing back in working order."

"You got it. No more teleportation ickyness for me! I'll take a nice metal helipack any day. It's fast, efficient, good for travel, fun, convinient fot going after Shen Gong Wu-"

Scarcely had the words left his mouth when his Wu seeking watch began to go off.

"Speak of the devil..." Wuya muttered as the youth punched in a few buttons. "Let's see, what do we got..." Jack muttered to himself " The 'Babble Gavel'? What does that do?"

"I remember that one. It makes your enemies speak foreign languages so they can't communicate with each other."

"Sweet!" Jack said, grining "I bet that would really piss off those dopey monks! I could just see Kimiko speaking Swahili or something, and Cheese ball speaking Dutch!" he said cackling at the very idea "Let's go get it!"

" You have the location?"'

"Yeah. According to my Wu Detector, It's in the Mongolian Desert. Let's go before the monks get there first" Jack said, all but dashing out the door.

"Don't you think we should tell Chase first?" Wuya asked offhandedly.

"Nah, he doesn't care about Shen Gong Wu anyway" Jack said, waving his hand dismissivly as he grabbed her arm and pulling her down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So, Dojo, what's so special about the desert?" Raimundo asked as he and his fellow monks looked down at the ocean of sand below.<p>

"It's not just any desert, it's the MONGOLIAN desert" Dojo corrected "There's are actually three shen gong Wu hidden here, just in different parts."

"Okay, so what so special about the _Mongolian_ desert?" Kimiko corrected "It's just a bunch of sand isn't it?"

"Ever heard of a Mongolian Death Worm?" Dojo asked, glancing back at them.

"No."

"No"

"No."

"Can't rightly say that I have..." Clay said, adjusting his hat "Mind filling us in?"

Dojo turned back around "A Mongolian death worm can grow to be anywhere from 2 to 25 feet long. They can also send out an electrical charge and spit corrosive acid saliva from their mouths. And the eat almost anything that moves..."

"Big deal, we can take on a worm..." Raimundo said.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're about to find out. We're getting closer to the Babble Gavel. And If memory serves, it's hidden right on top of a colony of Death Worms."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Jackonly just managed to duck as a stream of yellow saliva shot over his head, landing on some rocks, which immediately began dissolving into a puddle of putrid , foul smelling goo. The slimy creatures dove back into the sand around them. Jack turned and glared at the witch.

"Wuya! Why didn't you tell me there were giant monster worms here!"

"How was I suppose to know?" Wuya snapped "I wasn't HERE when Dashi hid the blasted things! Now stop whining and find the Wu!"

"I'm-GAAAAHHH!" He yelled as he was zapped by a bolt of electricity from under the ground, his body twitching at the fartoo familar sensation "...trying..."

"You're gonna have to try REALLY hard to find it before WE do!"

000000ooooo000000

Both Heylin glanced up as the four Xiaolin Dragons dropped out of the sky from their Dragon's back.

Jack scowled, twitching again "Great...the Xiaolin losers..."

"You are the one who will be losing, Jack Spicer!" Omi declared loudly. "You are filled with Legumes if you think we will lose to you a second time!"

"That's 'you're nuts', Omi" Raimundo corrected.

"That too."

"Where's Chase?"Kimiko asked, glancing around.

"He wasn't invited to this little party," Wuya said, placing her hands on her hips.

"More like you didn't want him to take it from you if Jack got it" Dojo interjected from his perch on Clay's shoulder.

"Actually, it was Jack's idea not to invite him" Wuya said matter of factly.

"I never said that." Jack asserted knowing full well that the evil overlord could very well be watching them. "I just said he didn't care enough about Shen Gong Wu to care if we went to go get one."

"Chase or no Chase, YOU better hope you don't get into a showdown with ME Jack," Kimiko warned, still agitated about being incapacitated, no matter how briefly, by the evil boy genius.

The ground beneath them shifted as the Mongolian Death Worms made their way back up for another assault. Jack activated his helipack and flew up into the air seconds before one of the beasts breached the sand where he'd stood, knashing its jaws. Kimiko, along with the other monks, made as face of disgust as the creatures hissed and roared, their many toothed mouths dripping with slime

"EWWWWWW!"

"Whoo! Now that is an UGLY varmint!"

"Most disgusting!"

"That's grosser than Wuya..."

"I heard that!" the witch spat, glowering at the teens, Unaware as one of the creatures reared up behind her, jaws open wide.

"Wuya, behind you!"

Jack shot towards the ground, snatching her up by her waist just as the creature snapped forward, predictably letting out a scream as one of his boots was ripped off his foot. He hovered at a relativly safe distance in the air, looking down at his bare foot, a long, ragged gash the only wound inflicted for his actions.

"Close call on that one..." he gulped.

Wuya pushed the Goth away, using her Ruby on Ramses to levitate herself "I can take care of MYSELF Jack!"

"Oh, that's the thanks I get for saving you?" Jack asked, putting his hands on his hips, ignoring the searing pain in his foot.

"I didn't NEED saving" Wuya scowled

"Fine," Jack said bitterly "I'll remember that NEXT time a giant worm tries to eat you..."

000000ooooo000000

The monks were having difficulty avoiding the acid and electric attacks as well. More and more of the beasts rose up from the sand, or dug back down for another charge.

"Do you see the Babble Gavel?" Raimundo called to the small yellow monk as he did a tuck and roll to avoid a thrashing body.

"All I can see is sand and worm spit!"Omi called back, using several martial arts moves in rapid succession to repel the wriggling creatures.

"Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere! Keep looking!"

000000ooooo000000

The redheaded witch turned to her formal pupil "That means you too, Jack."

Jack surveyed from the sky, where he was safe from the majority of the worms's attacks. He squinted, lowering his goggles over his eyes to shield them from the sun glinting off the sand and the slimy creatures below.

"Wuya, what's the Babble Gavel look like anyway?"

"Like a blue, wooden hammer with a pointed yellow diamond tip"

Jack's foot continued dripping blood as he looked for said object. The scent of the blood drew the attention of several of the Death Worms. He gulped as they turned to look up in his direction

"Nice worm...good worms...You don't wanna eat me, I'm all stringy and-gaaaahhh! He yelled as one of the creatures lunged at him, shooting away as they slithered in his direction, jaws wide and ready as they sent their attacks his way.

000000ooooo000000

Clay kicked one of the worms away as it reared back to spit at him " Dag nabbit! These varmints are harder to get rid of than the wood mice in Old Man Hickory's grain silo!"

"I think it's time to use that maneuver we were working on the other day!" Raimundo called as he and the other two monks leapt into action.

"Wudai Orion Formation!"

The worms froze, confused as the monks began to glow with power.

Raimuno used his powers of flight to zoom up into the air "Everyone get into position! Clay!"

The cowboy nodded "Wudai Crater! Earth!" Clay grunted as he used his element to gather the sand and rocks beneath him, and the worms within it, and fling it into the air "Rai!"

"Wudai star! Wind!" The Shoku leader yelled, summoning the Wind into a tornado, swirling the sand at super-speed into a swirling vortex. "Kim!"

The fiery female lept into the air "Wudai Mars! Fire!"

000000ooooo000000

As the sand became engulfed by the flames, Jack was forced to land to avoid the heat, as was Wuya.

"Stupid show offs, can't they every do anything-" Jack started, only to have Wuya grip his chin, twisting his head and pointing a the small blue object wedged between two boulders that had been buried under the sand.

"Subtly..."

Wuya gave Jack a smirk. Jack answered with a dark grin of his own as she handed him the Shroud of Shadows.

000000ooooo000000

"Omi!"Kimiko cried once the sand had been sufficiently heated.

"Wudai Neptune! Water!" the smallest monk declared as he pulled the water particles out of the air and shot a stream of water at the ball of fire, not noticing the trail of blood that was being made behind him, snaking it's way towards the large rocks.

000000ooooo000000

Omi cut the stream of water, steam rising from the enormous glass ball hovering in the air, very angry and blistered Death worms hissing inside.

The monks powered down, slapping each other high fives.

"Way to go!"

"We rule!"

"HAHA!"

"Nice job boys and girls!" Dojo said, coming out from under Clays hat "That ought to hold 'em long enough to find the Babble Gavel and get the heck out of here."

"Too bad we didn't trap Jack in there with them," Kimiko snickered.

"Yeah" the shoku leader agreed, looking around, "Hey, where IS Spicer anyway?"

The monks looked around, seeing only Wuya , lounging against another previously submerged boulder.

"What happened to Jack Spicer?" Omi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah did he fly on home like a little chicken?" Raimundo asked, snickering.

"Chickens can't fly" Wuya said, rolling her eyes at the Brazilian teen.

"Actualy " Clay corrected "chickens CAN fly over short distances, if they're not too fat"

"How interesting..." Wuya said, rolling her eyes "However, if you want to know where Jack is, I'd suggest looking behind you..." she added, pointing over their shoulders.

The quartet turned around, facing the Goth who was standing not even three feet behind them, smiling in a rather smug manner.

"Babble Gavel."

The monks were tagged at point blank with a blinding red light. When it cleared Raimundo growled.

"Jack Spicer, sinun käärme! Minä aion-" The wind dragon froze "missä...?"

"Kas ir nepareizi ar savu balsi, Raimundo?" Omi asked, before he too gasped, grabbing his throat "Ko es esmu sevi saprotams? mana balss ir aizgājuši pārāk!"

"Đó là lúa mói cắt Babble! Nó đa thay đổi tiếng nói của chúng tôi." Dojo said, trying to calm the monks. Their confused, blank looks meaning they didn't get the message.

000000ooooo000000

Jack was beside himself with laughter, doubling over in his howls of Mirth.

"Oh, my god! This is so awesome!"

Wuya also laughed as the monks struggled to communicate with each other. Jack activated his Helipack, zooming up into the air, trying to control his mad giggling.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but those worms look like their getting pretty restless in that glass ball, so seeya, Xiaolin losers!" He said as he took off, still cackling. Wuya was right behind him.

* * *

><p>The monks exchanged looks, glaring after the Heylin duo briefly before Mongolian Death Worms managed to melt their way out of their glass prison, surging forward. Dojo shrieked and super sized himself. The Xiaolin Teens jumped on, taking off just as several bolts of electricity were aimed in their direction.<p>

Clay growled as they got far enough away that the worms were no longer a threat, "YA ne mozhu poviryty, shcho nichoho khoroshoho Spay̆ser otrymaly padinnya na nas ..." he grumbled.

" Am să-l omoare data viitoare am lua mâinile mele pe el" Kimiko muttered.

"Ít nhất là nó sẽ mặc trong một vài giờ ..." Dojo consoled himself as he made his way back to the temple, listening to the others babble in their respective temporary languages.

It was gonna be a LONG flight...

* * *

><p><em>Foreign languages spoken<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundo-Finnish<strong>

"Jack Spicer, you snake, I'm gonna-"

"What the?"

**Kimiko- Romanian**

"I'm gonna kill him next time I get my hands on him"

**Omi-Latvian**

"What's wrong with your voice, Riamundo?"

"What am I saying? My voice is gone too!"

**Clay-Slovakian**

"I can't believe that No good Jack Spicer got us again."

**Dojo-Vietnamese**

"It's the Babble Gavel. It's changed our voices"

"Well, at least it will be over in a few hours..."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 16<p> 


	17. Heylin Medicine & Hannibal Makes A Find

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>Jack touched down on the lip of the Citadels opening, looking obscenely proud of himself, still snickering at the expense of the monks.<p>

"Oh, man that was funny...I'm gonna sleep REAL good tonight."

Wuya also smirked at the memory of the monks faces as she landed just behind Jack "The look on Omi's face _was_ pretty hillarious..."

Jack removed the blue mallet from one of the many pockets of his beloved black trenchcoat, "Now I just gotta put this baby with the rest of my Wu and-"

"Why don't you let me add it to MY collection of Wu, Jack?" Wuya asked, reaching for it "I need them more than you."

The goth jerked away form the red head, "Dream on! The Babble Gavel is mine, sister. I won it fair and square."

"I'm the one that spotted it!" she protested, moving to snatch it.

Jack sidesteped her. "Yeah. But _**I'm**_ the one that grabbed it, so it's mine! Besides, I saved you from the worms. So even if it was yours, which it totaly isn't, I get it as a consolation for prize since you made me lose my boot."

And with that, he stuffed the Shen Gong Wu back into his pocket and headed inside, completely oblivious to his still bleeding foot and paying no heed to the trail of blood he was leaving behind as he entered the citadel, leaving Wuya to stew and curse on the porch. He snickered at her expense.

Several of Chase's Jungle cats stared after him as he passed, humming to himself. Two tigers, twin brothers who had been feirce, vicious warriors before being enslaved by Chase Young exchanged looks and began following followed by a lion and a black jauguar.

"Wait'll Chase get's a load of this..." Jack said fingering the magical item in his pocket. "He'll get a kick outta this...Where is Chase anyway?" He wondered aloud.

00000oooooo00000

The dragon lord was meditating, currently levitating about 10 feet in the air, his mind blank as his energies focused and centred themselves perfectly as usual. He was in complete sync with his life essence...calm and at peace. Surrounded by nothing but the air. He breathed slowly and steadily, his sensitive nose caught nothing but thescent of the candles floating in the air with him, their perfumes wafting around him plesantly; rose petals... cinnamon...applewood-

Wait.

Something new.

Blood.

Chase's eyes snapped open, instantly alert as he dropped to the floor, landing smoothly on his feet. He inhaled deeply, trying to determine exactly whose blood it was that had been spilt. Was there an intruder? How had they gotten in without him knowing? He had memorzed the unique scents of all of his warriors, their cubs, and the people with whom he interacted. It didn't take him long to recognize this particular scent.

"Spicer."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the goth appeared in the doorway, his eyes lighting up as they fell on the warlord "Oh! There you are, Chase! I was just looking for you. Wuya and I just got back from a Showdown."

Chase, seasoned warrior he was, immediatly noted the deep gash on Jack's bare foot, the source of the blood he'd scented and wondered why the normaly overexcited goth boy wasn't simpering in pain over his rather severe injury. "I see... And who was victorious?" He asked, waiting to see how long the goth could go without noticing he was bleeding all over hismelf. "Me! Man you should've been there, those monks didn't even know what hit 'em, the suckers!" Jack said as he reached into his jacket and procured the Wu in Question. "It's called the Babble Gavel. Makes you talk in a foreign language when you get tagged by it so no one understands you. I got the Xiaolin losers with it while they were distracted with the Mongolian Death Worms."

" 'Mongolian Death Worms' ?" Chase quoted as four of his warrior cats peered in from the door, searching for their quarry. Chase gave them a warning glare, noticing the hungry stare they were giving the Goth. He couldn't really blame them, though. Spicer OOZED the word "prey."

All the same, they backed off, and Jack prattled on, clueless to the little interaction that had just happened.

"...and Wuya almost got herself eatten, but luckily I got her first. Stupid old hag didn't even thank me!" he added, giving a petulant pout "And I ended up losing once of my favorite boots too..."

"That's not all you lost, Spicer" the Overlord stated, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Jack questioned, following Chase's gaze down to his foot, where a puddle of blood was forming beneath him.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAA!" He shrieked "When did _that_ happen?"

Chase facepalmed. "You truley ARE oblivious, aren't you Spicer?"

The Goth immediatly calmed, putting his hands on his waist "Hey, I get hurt all the time, I can't be bothered to notice EVERY little cut I get fighting the monks..." He put a finger to his chin, athoughtful expression passign over his features. "Although this **does** explain why I've been feeling lightheaded since about halfway back from showdown..."

Chase rolled his eyes imperiously, teleporting them to one of the pools of water he kept around the palace. "Wash it off. We need see how severe it is. I don't need you bleeding all over my marble floors...It could stain" he added, stripping off his gloves.

Jack did as he was told, rolling up his pants leg and lowering his foot into the soothingly cold water, swishing it around a bit to wash off the blood before pulling it out. The warlord grasped the teens whiter than white ankle, expertly inspecting the wound it welled up with blood. Jack flinched. Now that he was aware of it, it was VERY sensitive. But Chase's grip was gentle enough.

"So uh...how bad is it?" he asked.

Chase put his foot down, splashing some water on it to keep it clean "You've completely severed the latereral pantar and ruptured half of your dorsal digital viens. You've lost a great deal of your blood. I'm suprised you havn't gone into shock or fainted by now."

"So it's uh...Probably gonna need stitches, huh?" Jack said apprehensivly. He _loathed_ stitches. They always itched and he HATED not being able to scratch...

It was almost as annoying as ASHLEY.

"Hardly," the warlord said waving a hand over the wound with the slightest crackle of magic. Jack yelped at the stinging sensation as his wound was sterilized and flesh began knitting itself back together. Within a matter of seconds, only a thin scar remained as proof of the wound.

Jack blinked twice, looking up as Chase stood, replacing his gloves.

"You are so awesome..."

"I know" Chase stated flatly "Now go eat something. With your metabolism and all the blood you've lost, you'll collapse if you don't do soemthing to replenish yourself."

Jack stood slowly, not wanting to stand up too quickly and end up fainting. "Gotcha. I'll go get some orange juice and lay down for a while...maybe draw up some blueprints for my mansion whenever I get around to mking enough Jackbots to rebuild it. Maybe I could add in an indoor pool...and expand my lab...Oh! And an extra room for my parents stupid business parties!"

Submerged in his thoughts and muttering about the Additions an upgrades his future mansion would recieve and no doubt already forming the blueprints in his mind, Jack wandered off to locate the kitchen and eat a small mountian of junk food. Chase snapped his fingers and ordered three nearby tigers to clean up the blood Jack had trailed over the floor on his way in.

* * *

><p>The monks sat in awkward silence all the way back to the temple, each silently nursing their pride. The effects of the Babble Gavel finaly wore off as they reached their home, which manifested itself when Dojo sneezed as some dirt got up his nose.<p>

"Bless you" Clay said, out of habit. A grin broke over his face "HEY! I can talk again!"

"Ugh...Thank Kami that's over..."Kimiko sighed in relief as she slid off of Dojo's back.

Raimundo soon joined her "This's gotta be a new record...Spicer beat us twice in a row! With pretty decent tactics!"

"Yes...We should be most humbled" Omi said, dusting himself off "But as Master Fung always says: 'There are no lessons in victory...but a thousand in defeat'."

"Yeah well, what lesson were we supposed to take from THAT?" the Brazilian leader demanded.

"Umm..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought..."

Noticing the moping Dojo tried to cheer his young freinds up "Eh, it's not all bad," he insisted, slithering up Raimundo's leg and curling around his shoulders "The Babble Gavel wasn't a vital Shen Gong Wu anyway...It's good, but not one we neccisarily needed. So it's no biggy. Besides. You got to do that tick you guys were working on. And it looked pretty fabulous!"

This made the monks smile a bit, despite themselves.

"We WERE pretty awesome back there, wern't we?"

"Yeah, who cares if Jack got the Wu? We totaly kicked worm butt."

"And did you see their faces? Them slimey, overgrown _Lumbricus Terrestris_ were hotter than a catfish in a Texas skillet on the fourth of July!"

At the blank looks his freinds were giving him, clay cleared his throat "That's uh...the common Earth worm."

"Ahh..."

"You know, that kinda reminds me of that book...how to eat fried worms..."

The Xiaolin Warriors turned, seeing the hippy immortal behind them, hanging upside down from a tree by his knees. "You know, after reading that book, I actualy tried it...didn't taste half bad. but i couldn't get use to the texture..." he added."

"Hello, Lan."

"Why are you hanging upside down?" Omi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meditating. Trying to see if i can trigger some memories by letting more blood rush to my brain."

" AH! A most effective means of meditation!" Omi praised, tucking his hands into his sleeves " I often meditate while upside down."

"Dude, I've seen you SLEEP upside down" Raimundo said, smirking "Maybe that's why you have such a huge head."

"I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE HEAD!" Omi yelled, his face turning red as he turned to glower at his companion. Clay put a hand on Omi's shoulder, "Calm down Partner, Rai didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, he's just being a jerk, as usual," Kimiko said, punching Raimundo in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Omi huffed but looked less offended once Kimiko hit the Brazillian. Han suddenly gasped, dropping down from the tree and landing on his feet with a grace found only after years of intense body training.

"That's it! I remember, now!"

"You remember where the other 8 immortals are?" Raimundo asked hopefully, rubbing his arm.

"No, better! I remembered where my lucky pair of sandals are!" he said brightly running over to his van.

The monks groaned. Kimiko facepalmed, rubbing her temples.

"Baka..."

"We're doomed..." Raimundo declared, storming inside " I think I'll go stuff myself on some of that ice cream he brought..."

"Right behind you, partner..."

"Me too, Rai," Kimiko said, hurrying up to the other males.

000000ooooo000000

Omi stayed where he was. Something seemed...Off...

His attention was suddenly captured by a quiet snap, whirling towards the noise, he caught sight of a squirl sitting at the base of the tree. It was staring at him intently. There was something...familiar about those eyes.

Something dark...

"Omi?"

The monk turned. His freinds had stopped to wait for him. He turned back to the squirl. It was gone. Frowning, Omi turned and followed his freinds.

"Something wrong little buddy?" Clay asked as their diminutaive yellow freind caught up with them.

"It is nothing...I felt uneasy, but it was just a squirl..." He forced a laugh. "A fragment of my musings."

"You mean a figment of your imagination," Raimundo corrected. as they headed inside.

This time it was Omi who punched Raimundo in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

* * *

><p>The 'squirl' in question peered out from around the tree, watching the Xiaolin warriors head inside.<p>

"The little ones Tiger Instincts grow stronger every day...that was a close one, Ying-Ying."

The evil bird stood before her master perched on the ground, hidden by a shrub, chiping at him as they watched the Immortal rummage through his van, tossing random objects on the ground. Hannibal tsked, shaking his head.

"Raimundo underestimates Lan Caihe...fool as he may be, he IS one of the 8 immortals who diminished my awesome power."

Ying-Ying ruffled her feathers, making a low, hissing noise. Hannibal petted her beak with one of his paws. "Calm yourself, my girl...Revenge tastes all the sweeter when properly marinated...we must be patient..."

* * *

><p>Lan picked up a pair of miss-matched sandals from under a pile of laundry. One was bright yellow-green, the other cherry red.<p>

"Ah! Here you are, my lovely footwear!" he cooed, slipping them onto his bare feet. Somthing papery got caught in his toes.

"Huh?" he reached down, pulling it loose. "Eh...probably a reciept or something..." he muttered as he made his way towards the temple, dropping the slip near the tree. Hannibal darted out , inspecting the paper. He picked it up with his forepaws, a maliciopus grin spreading over his face as he read the contents.

"Well well...what have we here..." he gave an evil chuckle "That fool is gonna regret misplacing this..."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 17<p> 


	18. The Death Of An Immortal

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totaly be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>Jack lay on his bed, wearing a baggy black t-shirt and some worn out black sweatpants with several noticable tears and holes. Strictly lounging clothes. He lay on his stomach, a chocolate chip cookie sticking out of his mouth as he poured over several large sheets of blue work paper, making detailed sketches of his new mansion.<p>

"Hmm...if I expand the foundation here and here...I'll be able to put in that pool...Oh! And trick it out with a waterfall! AND I'll have the tiles painted to look like a big binary sequence! And it'll translate into _'Heylin Rules! Suck it, monks!_'' Jack grinned to himself at the thought "Ahahahahahahahah! It'll be awesome! What do you think, JB-13?"

The Jackbot in question, who was hovering nearby, watching his master work and occaisionly handing him another cookie or refill his drink, gave the technophile a thumbs up. **"Excellent idea, Master. If Tohomiko sees it, she will no doubt be furious."**

Jack grinned. "Exactly...Nothing more fun than pissing off the monks and flaunting the awesome of evil everywhere at the same time."

**"Not to mention your Ego." **the robot added** "What about pissing off Wuya?"**

"Mmmm...Good point. That _is_ pretty funny" Jack agreed, snickering. "Hey, JB-13, how about some more orange juice?"

The automaton poured his creator some of the thick liquid into his cup. Jack took a swig of the stuff "Ahh, that's good stuff..."

The supercomputer across the room let out a beeping noise. Jack snapped his fingers and JB-13 zoomed over to the massive keyboard and hit a few buttons **"Master, you've just recieved a message from your father, via email."**

"Oh?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow "What's he want?"

JB-13 clicked on the message** "...He wishes to remind you about the ball you're to attend in his stead while he and your mother are on their cruise."**

Jack groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand "Ugh! I forgot all about that...!" heaving a weary sigh, he peered from between his fingers "When is it?"

**"One weeks time, Master."**

"Great..." he groaned, flopping back against the sheets and blueprints "That means I gotta wear a SUIT and Yuk it up with a bunch of snobby bluebloods who wanna talk about their stock options and scandals and who's getting married..."

JB-13 zoomed over and patted his masters shoulder sympathetically. Jack gave him a crooked smile "That reminds me...I've got a project I wanna work on later."

"**Not another Robo-Jack, Master?" **JB-13 asked with no small amount of concern

"NO!" Jack said firmly, crossing his arms "I learned my lesson last time...No, this is different..." He said, gathering the blueprints together and stacking them neatly on the small dresser beside his bed "Something for you...An Upgrade you might say."

"**An upgrade, Master**?" The machine inquired, simulated curiosity in it's tone.

"Yeah. It's kind of a surprise... I havn't drawn it down yet, so don't bother peaking."

**"I wouldn't have considered it, Master" **The bot promised, though there was some excitement at the propect of some sort of surprise upgrade.

"Good, cuz you can't even if you wanted to. It's all still securely tucked away in my brain..." the goth smirked, turning to the door as a familiar panther stalked into the room"Oh, hey, Naral, what's up?"

The junglecat gave him a LOOK as he jumped onto the bed and ploped down at his feet. Jack got the hint. "Oh...This is about the foot thing, isn't it?"

A nod.

"Chase out you on double duty babysitting me, Huh?"

Another nod, followed by a short snort.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way, it's not like I havn't had worse."

The junglecat quirked an eyebrow at that. Jack rolled his eyes "Please, as often as the monks beat the ever-loving snot out of me? I've had more broken bones, concussions, bruises, internal bleeding and sprained ankles than an American football team...But I always bounce right back, so what's the difference?"

The panther STARED at Jack for several seconds before shaking his head and giving Jack an annoyed look. He pushed Jack down and laid on top of him possesivly. Jack flailed futily in an attempt to get free.

"Ah! Hey! Get off me!"

Naral snickered meanly at the goths pitifull attempts. Jack continued to struggle. "Get off of me, you oversized pussycat, you'll shed on me or something!"

Naral rolled his eyes and gave the albino teen an annoyed look, covering his mouth with a paw. As Jack flailed for freedom, his faithful Robotic servant was already trying to decide what sort of clothing would best suit his master for the dinner party he'd be attending, and was currently doing some online shopping on his masters behalf.

* * *

><p>As the monks ate their icecream, Lan was discussing what he'd been up too since the 8 immortals had officially retired.<p>

"...And so after the Opium wars I decided to go to America...way less drama..."

"I hear that. I went to India!" Chucky Choo said "Met some cute dragonesses there... They love me in India! What about you Dojo?"

"_**I** _stayed at the temple and did my duties as I was suppose to" The green Dragon stated, crossing his arms.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Chucky Choo said waving his hand dismissivly.

"Well personaly I think BOTH of you have had way too MUCH fun...Especially YOU" Dojo said, pointing to Lan Caihe. The immortal huffed, crossing his arms "Hey, cheap shot man, I've been on the wagon since the 60's."

"Oh yeah, 40-something years compared to hundreds of centuries..."

"Hey, that's good by our standards. I have a steady job, a fulfilling hobby, clean clothes-" His eyes widened suddenly as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, that's it, I remember!"

Raimundo looked up from his mint-strawberry swirl, "What, you remembered where you hid your lucky underwear?"

"Well, yes, but I also remembered where the other immortals are!" Lan Caihe said, beaming.

"Really?" The monks shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Chase was doing some Tai Chi in his throne room, smoothly and elegantly moving from one kata into the next, stoped when the Eye-Spy Orb began blinking bright red and shaking wildly. Coming gracefully out of his pose, he stalked over to it and pressed a finger to the pupil, stopping the flashing and shaking as the monks came into view. A wicked grin spread over his face as he took a seat on his throne, crossing one leg regaly over the other.<p>

"Well, that was faster than I'd dared to assume...It seems that old drunkard isn't as clueless as I thought..."

Addmitedly somewhat ironicaly (but not too much because HE never over-indulged and was always very classy), he summoned a glass of wine, swirling it around in the glass before taking a dainty sip from the crystal.

He was going to enjoy this...

* * *

><p>Hannibal Bean flew on the back of Ying Ying, pointing downwards as they flew over a low stone building in the middle of the dense, shadowy forest<p>

"That's the place..."

Ying Ying screeched in aknowledgement and tucked in her wings, diving towards the building. Hannibal jumped off as they approached the ground "Moby Morpher!"

With a faint glow, the Wu activated, and Hannibal grew to his "human" height, landing with a THUD as he hit the ground. Ying Ying dutifully perched on his shoulder, letting out a low caw. Hannibal patted her head with one of his vine-like arms and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came the voice of the house's inhabitant.

"Pizza man" Hannibal called in squeeky teenage voice "Got a large pepperoni and olives?"

"Vhat? I didn't order any pizza..." The sound of footsteps accompanied by grumbling grew closer, the doorknob turned as the door opened. Hannibal Bean used one of his vine-like arms to send the figure flying across room, hitting the wall with a grunt.

"Good, cuz I didn't bring one, sweet pea..."

The man sat up, glaring, wiping some blood from his mouth where he'd bitten his lip. "Hannibal Bean..."

"In the flesh... Now...how about you tell me where you hid that weapon of yours, eh, Lü?"

* * *

><p>"Well, sorta. I remembered that at our last get together, I asked for everyones address's in case I ever decided to visit. But then I thought, what if someone not groovy stole it? So I cut each address out and hid them in various locations in my clothes and van."<p>

"That's great!"

"Now we just have to find the papers, and we can locate the other guardians!" Omi declared happily.

"Yeah, and you know what? I found a piece of paper in my sandles a second ago, I bet it's an address. I-hey where'd it go?" he asked, reaching into his pockets, only to find it missing."Uh...I must've dropped it outside."

"Well let's go!" Kimiko urged, standing and heading outside. The boys followed close behind her, their eyes narrowed as they searched the grounds for the elusive slip of paper.

000000ooooo000000

Raimundo knelt beside the tree, picking up the scrap of slightly yellowed paper laying against the side. His eyes skimmed the paper and grinned

"Hey, guys, I found it!"

Everyone rushed over as the Shoku leader the location read the word off the paper aloud "Lü Dongbin: 666, Forest of Solitude, Russia."

Lan nodded "He's one of the evil ones. His immortal weapon is the Sword."

* * *

><p>Chase grinned quite evily upon hearing this.<p>

The sword?

Ha!

Excellent!

While all the immortal weapons were powerful, it was common knowledge to those who knew the stories of their adventures that the sword was one of the most powerful of the 8 Immortal Weapons.

* * *

><p>Fists and vines flew as Hannibal and Lü fought, using ancient magic combined with various different martial arts techniques. "I see you have not lost your touch, Bean!" The immortal sneered ina Russian accent, having picked it up over the years.<p>

"And niether have you!" The Bean grinned " Now I truely look forward to killing you!"

"I vill never allow my sword to fall into YOUR hands, demon!" He spat, hurling a ball of dark energy at the oversized Legume.

"We'll see about that!" the Bean yelled, deflecting it easily. The combatants seperated, panting. In reguards to magic, they were equaly matched.

000000ooooo000000

Lü Dongbin took a defensive pose, his black hair messy and his gright green eyes flashing "It vould seem ve are at a stalemate, Hannibal..."

"So it would seem."

"Shall ve battle the traditional vay then?"

"One on one...Just the way I like it."

"Vinner take all..."Lü agreed, both growling as the two surged forward, calling out their attacks.

"Dragon Strike!"

"Raging Gale!"

"Snake Strikes at Lion!"

"Scorpian stings Tiger!"

"Mantis Kick!"

"Falcon punch!"

"Monkey Strike!"

"REPULSE THE MONKEY!" Hannibal yelled as he countered the attack, sending the immortal flying across the room and crashing into the stone walls with enough force to crack the structure.

Lü Dongbin grunted as something in his back snapped, and found, to his horror, he could no longer feel his lower body.

"Ugh! My legs...!"

000000ooooo000000

Hannibal gave a wicked chuckle, one that was echoed by his pet, who had taken a perch from the ceiling rafters. "What's the matter? Can't you stand? Here let me help you up..." Hannibal said, grabbing the man by his shirtfront and slaming him against the walls, tossing him from one side of the room to another, cackling evily as he did so. Lü could do nothing but cry out in pain as he was tossed around like a rag doll, smashing his many stolen possesions, including an ornatechest placed off to the side, half hidden behind a floor lamp and a fern. as the wood splinted, the glint of Metal could be seen from within.

Hannibal blinked and smirked as he casualy tossed the largely incapaciated immortal aside and flung open the lid "Ahh...The Sword of Lü...You never were very good at hiding things..."

Lü Dongbin dragged himself across the floor weakly, reaching for a javelin from a rare egyptian display he'd had handing on the wall, but now lay on the floor. Ying Ying screeched and slashed at his hand with her claws, snatching up the weapon before it could be used on her master. Hannibal approached the wounded immortal, smiling in an altogether charming way as his loyal servant perched on his shoulder.

"Good girl! Excellent job Ying Ying."

The Heylin bird preened under his praise and watched smugly from her perch as he stopped short of the other man, raising the sword "Tell me Lü, haow does it feel to know you're going to die by your own blade?"

To that the man just spit blood at Hannibals...well, he had no feet, but it was the same concept. Hannibal smirked "Defiant to the end...Any last words?"

The immortal glared up at the oversized Bean towering above him, weilding HIS sword.

"Yes...May you burn in all nine hells..."

Hannibal smirked as he brought the blade down "Back at you, Sweet pea..."

* * *

><p>Chase stood, about to teleport himself to the address he'd learned from his spying when he was sent stumbling back in his throne as his legs nearly gave out beneath him. A soul-freezing shiver running down his body. Chase growled, furious and bewildered<p>

"Argh!"

000000ooooo000000

In another part of the citadel, the meddling Wuya, who had been seeking Chase's Wu hiding spot gasped, and had to brace herself against a wall as the same coldness sweeped through her.

"Wh..What the-?"

Master monk Guan, Master Fung, and all the monks of the temple felt it as well as a very disturbing ripple In the magical plane only those truley in tune with their magic or elements could detect swept through their bodies.

* * *

><p>Lan stiffened, shuddering and leaning against the treel, his expression growing quite serious indeed.<p>

"Oh, no...that's not good..."

"What's not good?" Kimiko asked, voice rich with concern.

Dojo and Chucky Choo were shivering and sputtering, looking completely creeped out. Clay knelt, picking them up "Whoa there, little partners, what's got yall to shiverin' like a couple of fireants in the snow?"

"Something BAD just happened..." Dojo sputted, curling himself tightly around Clay's forearm. Chucky Choo did the same.

"Yeah. REALLY bad!"

"But what could be so bad that all of ya'll could sense that we couldn't?"

For several moments, the monks exchanged looks, and it wasn't long before only one conclusion came to their collective minds.

"Hannibal Bean!"

000000ooooo000000

"We have to get to Russia, NOW." Lan Caihe said, turning to Dojo "How fast can you fly?"

"Fast enough" the green dragon said, hopping down from Clay's arm and explanding to his true size "We'd better hurry!"

The monks lept onto Dojo's back, Lan Caihe at the forefront, and took off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG, SO laaaaattttttttteeeeeee!<em>**

**_Between several severe family ilnesses, and general drama, combined with severe writers block, and technical malfunctions, I havn't been able to find ANY time to write!_**

**_BUT, I finaly got this chapter completed and posted!_**

**_8D_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	19. An Immortals Funeral & Chase Gets Pissed

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

* * *

><p>Chase growled as the feeling of utter WRONGNESS began to fade, he had reverted to his dragon form in anger at having been disabled, however briefly by that odd fluctuation in the magical plane. His tail flicked back and forth in an agitated manner.<p>

Something had happened...Something...EVIL.

And not the good kind of Evil.

Regaining his composure, he focused his energies, teleporting himself to the location of where the Immortal Lü Dongbin was resident, having memorized the address when it had been mentioned moments ago. He knew the forest of Solitude well. He'd been around the world often enough in his extended lifetime to know most major locations well enough to have at the very least a rough estimation of where he was at all times, so as not to be caught off guard in a battle.

Chase Young was a man who was well-prepared for almost any circumstance.

However, when he arrived at the location with a crackle of dark magic, he couldn't be prepared for what he found. The scent of blood filled the air, as well as dark magic, dust and...

No.

Chase ran into the building, the house was utterly demolished, blood and broken belongings lay in ruin everywhere, and in one corner, near a display case of what had once been an Egyptian weapons display, lay a broken and crumpled bloody heap of what had once been a man. Or more accurately, an immortal.

000000ooooo000000

Chase seethed in cold, burning Rage. The only one capable of doing something like this was the one he'd been planning on using it against! The Monks weren't capable of this level of cruelty, no matter HOW many times they savaged Jack Spicer. That left only That PLAGUE of his existence, Hannibal Bean.

Chase roared in Fury, the sound echoing through the forest around him for miles. Oh! When he got his hands on that little...!

Forcing a semblance of control on himself, he willed himself into a forcibly calm state and teleported away from the scene just as the monks arrived on the scene.

* * *

><p>Dojo landed just outside the house landing lightly in the snow. "Here we are...I got a really bad feeling about this, kiddies."<p>

"Me too. I got the willies BIG TIME!" Chucky said, rubbing his arms as if he were cold.

As Dojo shrank down to his normal size, Lan and the monks jumped off, staring at the house, the door creaking eerily as the cold breeze blew against it. Lan approached the house slowly "I'll go first." He said as he reached for the door, pushing it open slowly and stepping inside. His eyes widened and he fought a wave of nausea as he caught sight of once-companion laying motionless and bloody in the corner.

"Oh no..."

"What is it?" Kimiko called, hearing his exclamation

"Don't let the little one in here"

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay exchanged looks and rushed to the door, following his Gaze

"Kami...!"

"That's not right...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Raimundo said, turning a little green and covering his mouth.

"I haven't seen anything like that since that pack of coyotes got into our hen-house..."

"What is it?" Omi asked, peering inside. Dojo and Chucky Choo swiftly jumped out of Clay's hat and covered Omi's eyes.

"No, Omi!" Dojo yelped

"Trust me kid, you don't wanna see what's in there..." Chucky added, shuddering.

"Should we...burry him?" Raimundo asked, trying not to look directly at the carnage. Lan shook his head "No," He muttered grabbing a curtain off the wall and covering his body "He was evil. He wouldn't have wanted a proper burial...Still...I can't just leave him here...''

Once the body was safely covered, Dojo and Chucky released Omi. Lan lifted the body and carried it outside, gently laying it atop a large pile of chopped wood.

"We'll burn him. He might've liked that...Kimiko, would you...?"

Kimiko nodded and raised her hands,"Wudai Mars FIRE" she called, willing her element into existence and setting the woodpile aflame.

000000ooooo000000

The group stood silently with bowed heads making sure the flames didn't spread too far. As the body vanished beneath the roaring flames, the oldest member of the Xiaolin foursome heaved a heavy sigh "We need to find those other immortals...Before that no good Hannibal Bean does." He said putting his hat back on his head.

The other nodded silently in agreement.

Once the flames began to die down, They'd mount the full-sized Dojo and begin the journey home.

* * *

><p>Chase reappeared in the citadel, an aura of rage and darkness rolled off of him in dangerous waves. Chase stalked the halls, growling low in his throat. several of his jungle cats looked up as he appeared...and quickly made themselves scarce.<p>

It would NOT be wise for anyone to be around him in this state...

000000oooo000000

Jack tramped down the stairs, JB-13 and Naral close behind.

**"Master Jack, are you sure you're feeling okay enough to start cooking?" **The Automaton inquired, ready to catch his creator should he stumble and fall in his weakened condition. he had lost a substantial amount of blood after all.

"Hey, it' the least I can do after Chase healed my foot."Jack defended "Besides, if I stayed in my room Naral would've had me pinned to the bed forever..."

The aforementioned panther snorted at him and made a noise like a hiss

"Yeah, yeah, roar roar to you too, buddy" Jack said rolling his eyes "I think I'll make cupcakes too. You know how much Chase likes Cupcakes."

**"Yes, master. It is one of the many files in my memory drive concerning the Folder labeled _'Chase Young'_** "

"Yeah, I think I'll make the chocolate ones, He seemed to like those last time I-Oh hey Chase!" he called, spotting the everlord stalking down the hall in his dragon form as they reached the bottom of the stairs

Chase whipped around, giving a vicious snarl

"G'aah!" Jack yelped, taking a step back "S-s-something I said?"

Chase turned towards them. Jack gulped, instinctively taking a few steps back. In his enraged state, Chases more dragonish nature shined through and growled again, purposely stepping towards him.

With the blinding speed of a true coward and the scream to match it, Jack sprinted away like a panicked deer.

...Bad move...

Chase took off after him on all fours with a growl. JB13 was helpless to act, as he was programmed not to attack Chase Young under **any** circumstances. And Naral...well, he could hardly go against his own master, could he?

000000ooooo000000

Jack bare feet padded loudly against the floor as he ran down the halls, the click of claws against the marble floor close and gaining as his heart pounding in his ears. he slid, nearly tripping as he made a sharp turns down one corridor, then another, hoping to lose him. A vain hope. But you had to give him credit for trying.

He managed to evade him for nearly five minutes and halfway through the palace before Chase finally pounced, pinning him to the ground with a snarl.

Jack yelped again as he was flipped over onto his back, his eyed clenched shut, bracing himself for pain as the dragon released his hold on his waist...And then a hand, not claws, gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground .

"You should never run from a predator Spicer...it just makes them want to chase you MORE" a deep, familiar voice chided him.

Jacks eyes shot open, A shiver of mild relief going down his boy. He gulped and gave a forced, nervous laugh "Uh...I'll remember that."

Chase released his hold on him, letting him drop to the ground with a grunt. Chasing the goth down had given him a vent for his anger. Besides he wasn't SO evil that he'd physically harm one of his own minions, which he'd been beginning to think of the goth as recently, without due offense given beforehand.

Jack picked himself up off the floor, brushing himself off. "So, uh...what got you all...mad and uh, dragony?"

The Overlord growled under his breath, bristling at the reminder "One of the Eight immortals has been located."

"Already? COOL! Let's go find him and-"

"I attempted as much, buffoon...Someone ELSE got to him first..."

"...It was Bean, wasn't it?"Jack surmised "You wouldn't be all mad if it were the monks, cuz you could go get the weapon any time from them. And no one else on the Heylin side could take it from an immortal, they're too weak. So, which immortal was it?"

A bizarre mixture of being pleased with the Goths deductive skills and very much angered at the material which he was deducing, it was only with a partial sneer that he answered "Lü Dongbin."

Jack flinched "Ouch...That's the one with the sword too...Geez, no wonder you were so pissed off!"

"What were you doing downstairs anyway, I thought I ordered you to go rest after losing so much blood" the overlord inquired, crossing his arms.

"Er, I was going to make dinner" Jack explained, scratching the back of his head "...and cupcakes" he added, hoping that would earn him some points in his favor.

"Hm... I suppose you may carry on then..."He said, visibly much less annoyed. "Provided you get on with it before you further irritate me" he said, waving him away imperiously.

Jack grinned "Sure thing, Chase!" He said, perking up now that he was no longer in immediate risk of being pummeled by the warlord. He scurried down the hall, looking around to regain his bearings and find his way back upstairs to the kitchen. Chase ALMOST smiled at the way the goth perked up so readily. Not unlike a puppy.

Almost.

Sneering at his own sentiment, he shook his head and teleported elsewhere to furthur vent his frustrations.

* * *

><p>It would be a long, quiet flight back to the Temple for the monks. Lan Caihe especially seemed subdued. The gravity of what they'd gotten themselves into, and who they were up against, was setting in. They didn't JUST need to collect the Immortal weapons, now. The Immortals they belonged to would need to be taken under their protection as well. It was a dangerous world out there for an immortal when someone was out there wielding a weapon capable of killing an immortal.<p>

ESPECIALLY when that someone was Hannibal Bean.

When they arrived home it was getting dark. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan stood waiting for them as they touched down.

"Well?"

"How did it go?"

Dojo and Chucky choo slithered over to their respective masters as the monks shuffled past wordlessly. "I see..." Guan said as he pet his small yellow companion, who curled around his bicep tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"We were too late" Raimundo said, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"He was-" Kimiko started "He..."

"Come, my young monks," Master Fung interrupted soothingly as he ushered them towards the dining hall "It's time for dinner."

"I'm not rightly very hungry, Master Fung, sir..." Clay said adjusting his hat "Not after what I saw..."

"Try" he said, patting his back. "You'll need your strength..."

Clay nodded obediently as he and his friends as they were led towards the brightly lit building. "Partners, I think we might've bitten off a mite more than we could chew."

"Perhaps, friend Clay, but we must indeed proceed with the chewing, for we have Seven more Immortal weapons to locate." Omi said. "Especially now that one is already in the possession of Hannibal Bean."

"Cue ball is right." Raimundo said "First thing in the morning, we search for those papers. We've got WORK to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! sorry I'm late...<strong>_

_** health issues, computer issues, drama in general, and writers block...**_

_** All major contributors. Hope you enjoyed it though!^^**_


	20. An Unwitting Xiaolin Spy

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all it's characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p>Jack hummed to himself as he put the finishing touches on the meal he'd prepared. Roast chicken, a pork and beef roast, pie , steaks, baked potatoes, egg rolls, vegetable soup, sliced peaches, and of course, cupcakes for desert.<p>

Jack crossed his arms and glanced over at Naral, and JB-13, who'd assisted him "Well, boys, What do ya think? Think this'll cheer Chase up at all?"

Naral purred and rubbed against Jacks leg. JB-13 gave a thumbs up "**Yes, master Jack. I believe this will calm his temperament."**

Jack grinned "Alright, let's get this grub on the table!" He said, retrieving the food cart.

* * *

><p>The monks ate silently as they took their seats at the table. None of them were really hungry, but neither did they feel like talking, so they ate to keep their mouths busy. Clay in particular. Not a single colorful Texan saying was uttered for the entirety of the evening.<p>

"My young monks seem unusually quiet this evening" Master Fung said as he helped himself to a slice of Pizza. "I know you have had a...most unplesant evening...but you shouldn't be discouraged. You must Learn from this."

"What could we POSSIBLY learn from this?!" Raimundo asked, looking up at his master, his face contorted with confusion and frustration

"Diligence. You must work even harder now that you've been dealt this blow. you're facing Hannibal Bean and Chase Young, who can teleport himself...You must train harder, move faster...And perhaps use a more efficient means of transportation...Dojo is fast, but the Tiger Claws as faster still."

"I hate to admit it, but Master Fung is right. Let's face it...I'm too slow."

"Aw, Dojo, yer plenty fast!"

"But uh...Maybe you could train with us. Try to work on your Speed agility a little." Raimundo offered.

"Yeah, couldn't hurt, right?" Kimiko said, patting Dojo's head. The dragon rubbed his chin "I guess not...Sure, Why not? I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit Dojo!"

"I am glad to see your spirits have risen...now, my young ones, you must get your rest. You have much work ahead of you..." He said as he guided them out of the dining room and down the hall. "Dream well, Young Monks..."

* * *

><p>Chase picked his teeth with a toothpick. a sort of sated look about him that came only from a well filled stomach and satisfied taste buds. "Well, Spicer, you've certainly outdone yourself...I'm quite impressed"<p>

Jack gave a crooked grin "Well, not to toot my own horn, but, what can I say? I'm a demon in the Kitchen..."

"Well, at least you're good at something besides tinker toys" Wuya said with a smirk. Jack scowled "At least I'm good at SOMETHING."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you even DO around here?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so...Chase, why do you even keep her around?"

"I may have taken her power, but she still has the potential to be a dangerous enemy... It is wise to obey the old proverb...'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

"Most of the time, that cheese ball Omi seems to consider me his friend AND his enemy."

"Omi is quite a unique individual...He would make a worthy minion..." Chase mused with his usual thoughtful smirk as he pictured the enthusiastic little yellow boy serving him and fighting by his side.

"Yeah yeah, enough of the cheeseball..."He said, scowling inwardly, a bit jealous of the look Omi's name invoked "We need to think about how we're gonna get our hands on those other immortal weapons...There's Seven left right?"

Instead of bristling at the reminder that his worst enemy now possessed a weapon capable of killing him, Chase leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he considered possible options " This is true...There are a number of actions we could take. I think the wisest course of action would be to monitor the monks more closely... We cannot afford to miss single opportunity."

"What would you suggest we do then?" Wuya asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Chase stood and paced the floor slowly as he continued to think. "We should use the monks themselves...Wuya, you still posses the Shadow of Fear, do you not?"

"Yes."

"You will give it to me. Then, while they sleep, I shall enter the mind of the most suitable host and and cast a listening spell... the very second they gain knowledge of the location to an Immortal Weapon, we shall know..."

Jack stared up at the dragon lord with awe "Oh Maaaannnn, Chase, you're so awesome! That's a brilliant idea!"

"They don't call me an evil genius for nothing, Spicer" The dragonlord smirked.

"Which one will you choose?" the heylin witch asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her right palm. Jack drummed his fingers on the table. "It can't be Omi. that little cheese ball never cleans out his ears...and Raimundo only half pays attention most of the time...Kimiko is better, but she always has a phone stuck to her head, So I'd say Clay would be the best host."

" A wise assessment, Spicer."

"Hey, they don't call ME an evil genius for nothing either, ya know" the goth grinned.

"Well, the genius part is right anyway..." the witch snarked playfully.

"Hey!"

"No bickering. I've had enough headaches for today... Wuya, go retrieve the Shadow of Fear...There is work to be done...Evil Work..."

* * *

><p>Hours later, as the Monks settled down into deep REM sleep, the silence was disturbed by a brief crackle of magic as Chase Young appeared in the garden of the temple. He glanced around imperiously as distant memories of training and meditation filled his mind. That ancient peach tree...Ah yes, he'd planted that with Guan, hadn't he? As a symbol of their friendship. Tch. So much for THAT...Though in the end <em>they<em> both had ended up becoming immortal, their friendship hadn't. That road had split them onto two separate paths long ago. Such a shame Guan hadn't accepted his invitation to become evil as well...

He always HAD been a goody two shoes.

Turning the memory aside, Chase headed for the living quarters, his footsteps silent in the moonlight, giving only soft tap-tap-tap's as his feet hit the stones of the walkway and then onto the polished wood floor. The sound of sleepy mumbling and faint snoring met his ears as he soundlessly made his way down the halls, looking in on each of the monks. Raimundo was sprawled carelessly, his blankets tangled and his limbs in odd angles that vaguely reminded him of Spicers sleeping style when he was particularly exhausted. Omi was upside down, in a meditative position. Ah, he remembered when Dashi use to sleep like that...Omi was destined for greatness...If Chase had a say in things, it would be EVIL greatness...

But there was time for that later. He moved onto Kimiko's room next. Of course, everything she owned was custom-made and of the highest quality. Chase could respect that. He was much the same. You wouldn't catch HIM sleeping on any sheets without a disgustingly astronomical thread count. At last he turned his attention to his target, Clay Baily. Apart from his loud snoring, thre was nothing particularly attention grabbing about either his room or sleeping habits.

The Warlord raised up the golden, eagle like Shen Gong Wu "Shadow of Fear" he stated, calmly, softly as he invoked it's power, dissolving into a series of tiny black globs as he was transported inside the cowboys head.

000000ooooo000000

Clays mind was visualized as a Ranch, with a large sprawled country house and wide open pastures with bulls grazing peacefully.

"Hm. Well, I suppose there's something to be said for consistency..." the warlord mumbled as he made his way inside the house. As plain as it seemed on the outside, the inside was huge, giant walls with hundreds of doors. All of them alphabetically labeled with what their rooms contents were.

"...And organization."

Chase folded his hands at the base of his spine and walked down the long hall, glancing at the door titles "Childhood memories...Favorite foods...Embarassing secrets...Ah, Short Term Memory...This will do..."

The Overlord reached into a satchel tied to his waist and pulled out what looked like a red piece of chalk. It was dried dragons blood Chase had pressed into a stick for just such purposes. He drew a series of Runes on the door with exact precision. Calling upon his element, Water, if it were not obvious from the many pools and ponds of it he kept in his Citadel, to activate the spell he was casting. The markings glowed bright red before seeping into the wood and vanishing. His task completed, Chase activated the Wu and left the Texan's mindscape to it's own nocturnal devices.

* * *

><p>Jack and Wuya were playing a game of checkers, waiting for the overlords return. Jack jumped three of Wuya's pieces "King Me."<p>

"I'm not sure how, but you must be cheating."

"How can you cheat at Checkers?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

Chase materialized beside the table "Still Bickering? Maybe I'll come back later then..."

"Chase!"

"Well?" Wuya asked "Is it done?"

"The spell has been placed." Chase affirmed, walking over to the fireplace and gazing into the flames as he leaned against the intricately carved mantel "Clay Baily is now unknowingly under My employ...Starting first thing tomorrow morning, We're going to know everything those monks do the moment they learn it..." he chuckled darkly "Those fools won't even know they're aiding their enemy...Fung hasn't even taught them to detect such magic...Their ignorance will be their downfall."

"Ah...I do love being evil..." Wuya said as she jumped one of Jack's checkers.

"I love hearing Chase _talk_ about evil." Jack said with an equally dreamy tone as he absentmindedly jumped the rest of Wuya's checkers "He's so awesome..."

"He is quite impressive...Reminds me of- Hey, wait a minute! How did you jump all those pieces?!"

"Talent. You suck a checkers, Wuya" Jack smirked.

"Why I ought to-"

"Enough bickering. You're spoiling the moment" Chase said, giving them a warning glance.

Jack pretended to Zip his lips, giving a somewhat dopey apologetic grin. Wuya rolled her eyes and stood "I should go to bed anyway...I need my beauty sleep."

Chase could just HEAR Jack mentally shooting a "good cuz you need it" at her, but the Goth managed to keep his mouth dutifully shut-albeit just barely. The everlord turned to jack "You should get some rest as well, Spicer. It's getting late and mortals like you can only go so long without rest and if you're going to proove useful to me, you'll need to be at your best."

The Goth gave a two fingered salute and sauntered out of the room. Apart from losing half his blood and getting chased by a dragon formed Chase halfway around the citadel this had been a pretty good day! And tomorrow he was totaly gonna see if the Babble Gavel worked on animals. the idea of making a chicken sound like an elephant or a tiger like a sheep was an extremly hillarious mental image.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG, LIFE SUCKS SO FUCKING HARD.<strong>_

_**I'm seriously about the crack. This month started out so well. I adopted a kitty (Named her Ghibli XD), made some new rp buddies...**_

_**and then, the drama... fou nd out i'm lactose intolerant (goodbye ice creamT_T) nobdy ever want me to be on the computer, and my family wants to keep playing "who can go to the emergecy room the most?"**_

_**my brother steped on a pencil, my dad split his lip clean in two, my gramma had a knee replacement surgury and my grampa is in the ICU for pnuemonia and lung failure...my mom is at her breaking point. **_

_**I wrote whenever possible to get online, and I finaly finished this chapter. If it seems subpar, it is not from lack of trying.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! see you soon hopefully! Happy Halloween!**_


	21. Jack Crashes

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p>Clay awoke the next morning, yawning loudly, his stomach, as always, growling for food. The cowboy stretched "Mmm, I'm hungrier than a snake sittin' across a cage of hamsters..." he mumbled as he stood and got himself dressed. Kimiko groaned as she dressed herself in her monkly robes.<p>

"Clay, it's too early for down home sayings..." she grumbled as she brushed her hair and applied her makeup for the day. Wait until after breakfast..."

"Did someone say breakfast?"Raimundo asked as he pulled on his Shoku robes, stepping out of his room "Cuz I could sure go for some pancakes or waffles right about now...Or maybe an omlette...or a bagel...or leftover pizza...anything that's food, really..."

"Ah yes, you have stolen the words from my throat, Raimundo." Omi said as he did some stretches to help himself wake up.

"That's 'took the words out of my mouth', Omi" the Brazilian corrected.

"That too!" the littlest monk chirped.

"I'm hungry too! Besides, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can look for those addresses and get those immortal weapons AND the immortals out of danger" Dojo agreed as he slithered out of Clays hat "That's our top priority."

"What about our chores?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow

"Guan's guys are taking care of them, as repayment of staying here" Dojo informed.

Raimundo grinned "Ah, Sweeeeeet! No chores!" he said, giving a fist pump as he and kimiko slapped a highfive.

"For now" Dojo Shrugged "Let's hit the feedbag and- ngghhaaaa!" he shuddered violently "Change of plans! We got a live one!"

The monks were immediately at attention "Which one is it?"

"Let's see..." Dojo said as he procured the Shen Gong Wu scroll from his ear "Oh, It's the XiaoHey Bookmark!"

"The what?"

"The XiaoHey Bookmark is used to pause one side of a persons Chi. The black ribbon side up pauses ones bad chi, while White ribbon up pauses their good. That means you can turn your enemies or allies temporarily good or evil depending on your own alliance, or enhance which ever part of their chi is the most prominent."

"Sooo in other words, it can temporarily turn someone evil GOOD, or someone good EVIL..." Kimiko said, taking the scroll from Dojo as she looked over the ancient text. "That could be REALLY useful..."

"How temporary we talkin'?" Raimundo asked, peering over her shoulder. Dojo took the scroll back and put it away "Eh...about an hour I think."

"Just imagine what we could do if we used that on Chase Young" Raimundo said with a wicked grin.

"Or HE on US" Omi pointed out with his usual serious tone "We should leave immediately!"

"Cheeseball is right, let's go!" The Shoku leader said, climbing on a supersized Dojo's back as he transformed, followed by his friends as they took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as his watch beeped in an annoyingly shrill way as a Shen Gong Wu activated somewhere in the world . Naral growled from his place beside the goth, his large head resting on the boys stomach, providing a comforting weight and warm presence "Yeah yeah, I got it..." Jack grumbled as he hit the button and blearily blinked at the little glowing panel "XiaoHey Bookmark...Is that a good one?" he mumbled, glancing down at the panther. Naral thought about it for minute before he gave a nod as he shifted his position, snorting as he felt his soft, warm human pillow slide away. Jack yawned as he shrugged on his trench coat over his pajamas and put on his helipack.<p>

"Go back to sleep Naral I'll be back in an hour or two...JB-13, you stay here and take any calls and stuff, I gotta go get this Wu...Whatever it does..." he said trudging out the door.

"**Yes, master Jack**" the robot called after it's creator as he disappeared from view. Jack rubbed his eyes as he glanced at his watch again, "Time?"

"**_Time is now 6:00 AM in the Morning_**" chirped a female robotic voice from his watch.

Jack groaned pathetically "WAAAAY too early..." he grumbled as he stepped out onto the "jaw" of the gaping mouth like entrance and jumped over the edge, plummeting a few hundred feet before activating his blades and taking off into the sky.

"Why can't Shen Gong Wu ever activate when I'm either still awake or after I've gotten up? UGH! This could not POSSIBLY suck more..."

00000oooooo00000

"I should've kept my big mouth SHUT..." the boy genius muttered to himself. He'd reached his ideal altitude for flying only to find himself lost in a thick, wet mist. He was having enough trouble seeing in the dark. Let alone with THIS!

At this point he was REALLY hoping the Shen Gong Wu he'd been tracking for over an hour was really worth all this trouble. He growled as he tried reading his watch to check the location. unfortunately, The clouds were so thick, he couldn't see two inches in front of his face, let alone his wrist He needed to fly out of the cloud cover.

Jack dove downwards, letting the moist, cold wind rushed by his face and ruffle his hair as he broke free of the oppressive clouds, giving him a brief rush of adrenaline as he pulled out of his dive.

"Whoo! Free!" He grinned "Now I can-AHHHHH!" He shrieked, cut off as flock of geese appeared seemingly out of nowhere, smacking into him at full speed. A whopping 25 MPH. crack could be heard in his chest as the air was knocked abruptly out of his lungs and he was just plain knocked out. The panicked, angry birds flew in a crazed scramble, several hitting and bending the blades of the now unconscious geniuses Helipack. Blood and feathers sprayed everywhere with pained honks as the unconscious goth plummeted out of the sky in a terrifying Free-fall towards the cruel, unforgiving ground below.

* * *

><p>The Monks looked around as they touched down at the place where they would find the newest Shen Gong Wu. "Where are we?" Raimundo asked, looking around at al the people with tables and stands covered with various knickknacks and household items surrounding a large building. Kimiko tilted her head "It's like a giant yard sale...Or something." Clay laughed at his friends good-naturedly "It's a flea market. used to go to these all the time back in texas. it's basically a mix between a covered bizarre and a garage sale...only hundreds of people participate."<p>

"Oh, this market of fleas is MOOOOST fascinating!" Omi said, looking over at one of the tables containing various ceramic kitty statues.

"Yeah. I haven't seen so many action figures since that comic book convention we went to a few months ago" Raimundo said as he picked up some figurines from a nearby table.

"HEY! Doesn't that little cat statue look kinda like OmiCat?" Kimiko remarked, pointing to a little orangey yellow figure of a round-headed feline. Raimundo looked at it, a little grin coming to his face "Hey, yeah, it looks just like him!"

"Nah, it's a bit orange...OmiCat was more yella"

Omi himself looked rather annoyed by the conversation "We shall not speak of that incident" he said bitterly, turning his back on the ceramic kittens.

"I'm totally buying it" Raimundo said as kimiko snickered.

"No time for shopping now Kiddos." Dojo reminded them "Let's get that bookmark found. I'm starting to get a Wu-rash!" he said, scratching at his back "Nnngghhh!"

"TMI, Dojo..." she said, rubbing her temples "How are we supposed to find one little bookmark in this place?"

"Yeah, got a way to narrow it down for us, little buddy?" Clay asked as the dragon slithered up his arm and curled around his hat

Dojo sniffed the air, shuddering as he caught the scent "I think i got a lead...It's somewhere around...THAT area!" Dojo said, pointing to a small collection of tables not too far away "It's definitely in one of those."

The monks nodded, each taking a table as they began their hunt. Dojo shuddered and scratched his back again "I wonder if one of these stands has any Aloe..."

* * *

><p>Jacks eyes opened slowly. His vision was assaulted with green and yellow blurs, he winced, closing them up tightly, opening them again more slowly a moment later. Trees. He was staring up at trees, with the sunlight filtering down on him.<p>

Wait...

Wasn't he supposed to be up in the air, flying?

Jack sat up, wincing as his whole body seized in pain "Ahhhh!" He fell back, biting back several swear words as he fought tears "That's right...those geese...I must've crashed..." He sat up again, more slowly, bracing himself for the pain as he scooted back to check out the damage. he glanced at his arms and tried moving them. Luckily, they moved and bended with relative ease, without much pain. Slipping off his jacket, he saw most of his upper body was covered in black bruises.

"Nghh... That explains that..."he said, touching his ribs. One of his lower ones was broken. Or at least severely fractured. He pulled up the legs of the pajama bottoms he was still wearing, carefully feeling for breaks on the bruised flesh. well, one of his ankles was shattered. other than that, looked like it was just bruises. The trees must've broken his fall. Maybe he really WAS beloved of many gods of dumb luck, as Wuya had so often accused him of in the past. He leaned back against a tree, wincing, a light touch revealing a huge bump on the back of his head "Great. I probably have a concusion too..."

Jack reached into his discarded jacket's innermost pockets, removing a first aid kit, which he'd taken the liberty of packing for situations involving the monks, and began to tend to his injuries. Using some thick branches laying nearby, he managed to splint his ankle and downed half a bottle of non-drowsy painkillers so he could move without doubling over in agony.

"Now... I just gotta get out of here..." He flexed his shoulders, expecting to hear the familiar whirring of the blades of his helipack.

Nothing.

"Huh?" Jack frowned, reaching around and patting only his own backside. "Where's my-?" Looking around, he saw his beloved helipack laying in pieces a few yards away "Oh..." he said, a look of extreme disappointment on his face "Um...I...Crap, what do I do Now?!Um..Uh..I'll...I'll call Chase!" he decided, only for his brief hopes to be dashed when he saw his watch was Just as battered and broken as his helipack

Jack said a Very Bad Word.

"You've gotta be KIDDING ME! What the hell am I supposed to do NOW!? Where the hell AM I, anyway?" Jack stood, leaning against a long thick branch he would be using as a staff for the time being. He was in some kind of jungle, that was clear. And after all there were only so many jungles LEFT in the world with human developments wiping out the glorious tropical forests. This one had, as far as he could tell from his current location, giant trees with colorful canopies and strange birds flitting through he sunlight that looked like sea turtles with wings in place of flippers. Green Monkeys chattered in the branches as they fought over bananas or other fruits.

green monkeys...OH! This was the Jungle of Neither Here Nor There! Chase had told him about this place a few years back during that whole scheme to get the eagle scope.

Of course...jungles had things like spiders...

and snakes...

And other poisonous things...And predators just WAITING to snap up a morsel like him And-

NO.

He couldn't think that way. If he did, he'd panick, and that wouldn't help this situation. What he needed to do was find a mountain of some sort to climb and get his bearings and, of course, wait for help to arrive...

Eventually SOMEBODY would come looking for him...Right?

Shaking off the dark fears nagging his addled brain, Jack held onto the tree and pulled himself into a standing position. Panting from the effort, he looked around, searching for _something_ he could use as a walking stick. A suitable pole-like branch lay on the ground a few trees down. Jack braced himself and hopped on his good leg until he reached his prize, gripping it tightly and leaning against it heavily, his head spinning dangerous as he began half stumbling, half limping through the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The XiaoHey Bookmark can be found on my deviantart account Xilex90.<span>**

**Fanfiction dot net REALLY needs to allow us to be able to insert links.**

**And the Jungle of Neither Here nor There is mentioned in"the bird of paradise" episode briefly. no details were given so i went with it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for my Absence. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff. <strong>_

_**My grandfather passed away, I was participating in **__**NaNoWriMo **__**(National Novel Writing Month for those of you **__**unfamiliar with **__**the term) and the holidays in general. Not to **__**mention my internet has been spazzing out. **__**I haven't been able to do ANYTHING online until recently...So, basically, **__**I don't **__**get a lot of time to **__**write. I'm sorry I've been kinda absent **__**this past **__**year i've been updating as frequently as possible but every couple of months doesn't seem very good, does it?**_

_** It's been really hectic **__**for me and I'm sorry my dear **__**readers have been affected by it as well. please **__**enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_


	22. Books, Cookies & Chase Youngs Motorcycle

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

* * *

><p>Jack limped through the jungle, blissfully numb to the extreme pain his body had been in only about an hour earlier. His progress was slow however, his split was only giving him so much support for his ankle, and he was leaning heavily against his staff. Monkeys chattered overhead as strange birds squawked from all around, along with other hidden creatures whose existence Jack was also blissfully unaware of.<p>

"Well, this isn't as bad as it COULD be...At least I didn't crash the Land of One Thousand and One Miseries... Then I'd really be screwed..." He muttered to himself as he beat against the underbrush. His stomach growled loudly in hunger as he pushed through some thick vines "Nnng..." he groaned, clutching his middle "Hungryyyy..." he whined, sitting on a nearby fallen log to rest. He looked up longingly at the fruit in the trees. If he had use of both his feet he could easily climb up and get some. He sighed and leaned back, his palm coming into contact with something prickly and hard.

"Ow! what the-?" he turned around and uncovered a clutch of pineapples growing up from the ground "PINEPPLES!" He chirped happily, reaching out to grab one, only for his face to fall a second before he could attempt to crack it in half and eat it's juicy insides "Wait...I'm allergic to pineapples...Damnit..." He threw the fruit into the underbrush petulantly, hitting something with a dull thump.

With nothing else to do, Jack stood, taking some more pain pills to keep himself numb, and trudged on through the jungle, unaware that his childish act of frustration had drawn the attention of one of the many creatures of the Jungle of Niether Here nor There. Or that he was now being stalked by a set of glowing red eyes that followed him from the shadows.

* * *

><p>The Monks rummaged through the tables for the newly activated Wu, making sure the other shoppers didn't have it when they looked at something.<p>

"Man, where could it be?" Raimundo asked as he shuffled through a box of old comic books

"I do not know...But we must be close to finding it" Omi said examining a china tea set

"We'll find it soon, I'm sure of it" Kimiko encouraged "Hey, _Where's Waldo_...I remember reading those when I was a kid..." she said fondly, placing it aside, where it was soon picked up by a child around 5 or 6 who was shopping with her mother. She looked the book over and grinned "Yay! I don't have this one!

She looked up at the man in charge of the stand, tugging on his sleeve "How much for this book?"

The man couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic little girl "That'll be 50 cents."

"OKAY!" She smiled reaching into her tiny beaded purse and pulling out two quarters, pressing them into in the mans palm and holding the book to her chest. Clay tipped his hat to her as she walked past, turning back to his friends "It's nice to see little kids interested in reading and not bein' glued to the TV all day..."

The other monks mumbled in agreement as they returned to their search.

000000ooooo000000

The little girl followed her mother as they headed to car with their many purchases, as she was buckled into her booster seat, she opened up her book, and something slipped into her lap. She picked it up and smiled "Wow, what a pretty book mark!" she smiled, tucking it into her purse for safekeeping as she turned her attention back to her book. Her mother drove away from the marketplace "Where do you wanna go eat lunch, suzie?"

"McDonalds!"

000000ooooo000000

Dojo sniffed around the table, sitting up suddenly "Hey...I think my rash is clearing up! Did one of you guys find the Wu?"

"I don't have it." Clay said, glancing over at Raimundo "Rai?"

"Nope"

"Me either"

"I most certainly do not have it..." Omi said frowned.

The monks exchanged knowing looks and groaned, face-palming. Dojo slithered up Raimundo's arm and coiled on top of his head "Look on the bright side kiddos...in a couple hours, it's gonna be a lot easier to find that Wu..."

Small comfort for the quartet as Dojo hopped down from his perch and took his large form so they could fly home.

"I wonder why Jack Spicer never showed up..." Omi mused aloud as they took off "He always comes to try to find a Shen Gong Wu"

"Maybe he got lost or something" Raimundo joked "or testing out his latest useless robot..."

* * *

><p>Chase, who had been observing the monks over the Eye Spy Orb-and awake this early in the morning ONLY because the XiaoHey Bookmark was exceptionally powerful and he was loath for the monks to get their hands on something that might -however temporarily- turn him...shudder...GOOD- was also curious about the Goths absence. It was unusual for Jack to not attend a showdown. Especially not while he was on a -albeit short- winning streak. He turned away from the mystical object "Lai Chi..." he said, turning his attention to a tigress grooming her twin cubs nearby "Bring Naral to me, I need to ask him something..."<p>

The tigress stood obediantly and bowed, leaving her cubs alone with her lord and master as she left to do his bidding. Chase knelt beside the mewling cubs, petting them gently as he waited their mothers return. The man may have been an evil immortal Dragonlord with nigh-invincible powers...but who could resist kittens?

It wouldn't be long before their mother returned with Naral, and Chase would obligingly step away from the cubs so she could resume her grooming in peace as he addressed his minion "Naral, where is Spicer?"

"_He told me he was going to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu that activated this morning and would return within a few hours. Why do you ask, master_?"

"Spicer did not appear at the Shen Gong Wu's location...That's unusual for him. He rarely misses the chance to try to get one, no matter how useless the Wu in question is."

"_It was rather early when he left...perhaps he got lost in the dark_?" The panther mused aloud.

"Maybe he saw something shiney and got distracted..." Wuya said with a smirk from her spot a few yards away, filing her nails.

Chase frowned "It pains me to admit that that might very well be a possibility..."he said with an annoyed look "It is early still...I will not worry myself with Spicer's welfare just now...I must locate the XiaoHey Bookmark before those monks discover it's location and try to convert ALL of us to the side of good..."

The heylin witch shuddered "_Goodness_...BLECH! Makes me feel like I need to go wash my mouth out just saying it..."

"I know the sentiment" he said as he turned to leave the room "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a Wu to retrieve."

* * *

><p>Suzie Meyers was sitting on the couch, reading her new <em>Where's Waldo<em> book. Her pretty, but strange looking bookmark sitting beside her on the couch, half covered by a baggie of carrots she was snacking on. The doorbell chimed, interrupting her concentration JUST as she was sure she was about to find Waldo. She set her book down and headed for the kitchen to inform her mother, Janet, who was baking a pie to test out a new recipe from one of her new cook books.

"Mommy, someone's at the door!" She dutifully reported. She wasn't allowed to answer the Door by herself yet. Her mother set the timer and removed her oven mitts "Hmm, I wonder who it could be..." she mumbled to herself as she headed over to the door. The door would open to reveal a certain evil Dragon Warlord, dressed in casual black training pants and a form-fitting traditional red Chinese vest with a gold dragon design and black trim, his hair pulled back into a pony tai.l

"Hello, Madam..." he said, eyes glinting "I'm afraid you have something of mine..."

000000ooooo000000

It didn't take the monks TOO long to realize who had taken the bookmark when they thought about it as they flew around, trying to help Dojo get the scent. Suffice to say they were all kicking themselves. Especially Kimiko. How the heck were they going to get the Bookmark from a Five year old?

"I'm sure if we just explain it to her, she'll hand it over" Kimiko said optimistically as they flew closer to the house. It was Nice-looking typical suburban home. Two stories plus attic and basement, painted white with blue trim, the lawn perfectly mowed, with many pretty flowers growing on the front lawn. "Kids are reasonable..."

"What if she does not wish to give it to us?" Omi asked innocently.

"Then we'll have to get her mother to do it..." Clay said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly "Dag-nabbit, this is gonna be weird...it's one thing to take Wu from an adult who can understand the situation...but a KID?"

"Ah, pull up those big boy chaps, Clay" the Shoku leader sighed as they landed in the street, dismounting and allowing Dojo to shrink down to his usual size as they approached the door. Raimundo knocked on the door, taking a step back as he heard movement inside. The door swung open to reveal Janet, wearing a apron wth a smudge of flour on her cheek

"Hello?"

"Um...Hi" Kimiko said " Earlier today you bought a book that had a very rare bookmark in it-"

"Oh, You must be the Xiaolin Monks" she said knowingly.

"How did you know we were-"

"Never mind that "Janet said, ushering them inside "Please, come in. Suzie's in the living room with our guest"

"Guest?" Raimundo parroted as they were shown inside. The living room was spacious and expertly decorated. The carpet was a plush, deep scarlet with a polished ebony coffee table in the center, surrounded by sleek, but comfortable looking furniture and decorative paintings, along with a classy-looking big screen TV with a surround sound stereo system.

Chase Young sat on the couch, legs crossed as he sipped some tea As Suzie sat beside him, reading her book.

"CHASE YOUNG!"

000000ooooo000000

The Everlord smirked, looking over his teacup at the monks, who took fighting stances. "It's not polite to start a fight with a child present...You wouldn't want to be a bad influence would you?" He asked as he set the cup down a coaster.

"You're one to talk!"Kimiko shot back at him spitefully.

"What are you doing here, you lowdown varmint?" the cowboy asked with a glare. Chase couldn't help but give a smug smile at his unsuspecting spy "Oh, the same thing as you, I imagine..." he said, holding up the bookmark between his middle and index finger "I came for this."

"The XiaoHey Bookmark!" Omi yelled

"Hand it over!"Raimundo demanded

"Sorry, but I won't be doing that...it's mine now, and you know how we dragons are possessive of our belongings...isn't that right, Dojo?" he asked, his golden slit-pupiled eyes coming to rest on the temple guardian siting on Raimundos shoulder

"Er...I'm gonna stay out of this" Dojo shuddered and darted under Clays hat.

"As you can see, we've already given the bookmark away...Here, have some cookies!" Janet said, holding out a plate of freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies. Omi took a cookie, but frowned up at the woman " Ma'am, I am afraid you do not understand the situation at hand! That man is-"

"Chase Young? I know who he is" she said, her tone light and conversational.

"You Do?"

"Of course. Everyone in the evil circles knows about Chase Young..."

the yellow monks eyes bugged a little "YOU are Evil?"

"Naturally!...I sell Time Shares in Honolulu."

Clay shook his head "Time Shares? Hoppin' Horney-Toads, you ARE evil!"

"Thank you, I do try" she said setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table. Chase helped himself to a particularly chocolaty cookie and took a delicate bite, savoring the flavor. "Delicious...Well..." he said standing "As much as I would love to stay and banter with the four of you, I really must be going now." Chase said, completely dismissing the monks. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Meyers...And thank YOU, young lady" Chase said, shaking Suzie's hand.

Suzie smiled up at him innocently "No problem!"

Chase gave her a positively charming smile as he strode past the monks, giving Omi's head a pat as he strolled outside and mounted a motorcycle that until now, had remained unnoticed in the shade of a tree, revved it up, and disappeared down the street.

000000ooooo000000

There was a long, long silence before it was broken by a dumbfounded Raimundo

"Okay...What the heck just happened?"

"Chase Young just drove away on a motorcycle after getting the XiaoHey Bookmark from an evil real estate agent who gave us cookies..."Clay summarized, numbly taking a bite out of his.

"Yeah...That's what I thought..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I'm back after a brief hiatus and I'm eager to get back to work! you can expect more from me soon, so I hope you liked this chapter! it's time to get down to brass tacks!<strong>_


	23. Jack Is Rescued At Last

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p>As the sun rose higher and hotter into the sky, Jacks hunger, and his leg, began to throb painfully. His painkillers were wearing off, and he was extremely hungry. It wouldn't be long until he'd have to either stop, or be reduced to crawling. Without his painkillers, he wouldn't be able to tolerate the pressure on his shattered ankle his makeshift splint allowed. And with his metabolism, he was burning though his energy quickly.<p>

"Nngh..." he groaned, whimpering "This SUUUUUUCKS! When I get out of here, I'm going to track down those geese that knocked me out of the sky, pluck them, gut them, and roast them up into feast worthy of Chase Young! And then...I'm gonna EAT them!" he said, pushing past some foliage... and then found himself in midair. Or rather, having stepped off an unexpected dip in the ground level, forming an incline leading down into a small clearing.

"Ahh!"

He yelped and grunted as he tumbled down the hill, keeping his body limp, like a ragdoll, to minimize the injuries as he hit the ground, landing in a deep puddle, knocking the air from his lungs and soaking him from Head to toe. He wheezed, struggling to breathe, his chest burning. Finally, after several moments, sweet air began to fill his lungs again.

_rustle...rustle..._

000000ooooo000000

At first Jack thought the noise was in his ears. Sloshing water, maybe. He wiped the mud out of his eyes, blinking blearily as he pushed himself up. Hot, moist air brushed across the back of his neck...then again, and again in a rhythmic pattern. Something cold and wet touched the back of his head, sniffing. Jacks chest tightened, a small, hopeful smile forming on his lips.

"Naral?"

He turned around, anticipating seeing the long black body of the panther. What he saw was two large black and blue eyes embedded in a white head. An enormous, lion-sized rabbit.

Well...it looked like a rabbit...but rabbits didn't have a long, spiraling unicorn like horns on their foreheads, did they? Or razor sharp teeth...OR Freddy Krueger-esque claws on their feet.

"...You're not Naral..." he squeaked dumbly.

The creature roared at him, showing off it's fangs and serpentine tongue. Jack screamed as the creature slashed at him, narrowly dodging the claws. The creature shook it's head, ears laying back as the high pitched tone assaulted it's eardrums. Jack took advantage of the momentary stun and scrambled to his feet, run-limping as fast as he could across the clearing, towards a large tree over twelve feet in diameter.

The Rabbicorn shook its head, hissing as it spotted it's quarry running away. It snarled and took off after him, it's powerful hind legs rocketing it forward at incredible speeds. Jack launched himself towards a low hanging vine, pulling himself up towards the branches at a frantic pace as he heard the rapidly approaching running. This proved life saving, he only_ just_ managed to avoid the snap of fangs that severed the section of vine he'd dangled from only a fraction of a second before.

His heart pounded in his chest like it was trying to break out of his ribcage as he climbed to a thick branch high in the tree, panting. The Rabbicorn paced beneath him, rearing up on it's hind legs and slashing upwards, trying to reach the Goth, to no avail. Jack sighed in relief. He was safe...for now. He looked down at the creature circling the ground beneath him. The Rabbicorn wasn't going anywhere.

After all... Jack couldn't stay in the tree forever. His only hope was that someone would come for him soon.

* * *

><p>The monks arrived back at the temple late in the afternoon, still miffed over the loss of the XiaoHey Bookmark.<p>

"Man, I can't believe Chase got the drop on us..." Kimiko grumbled.

"What I can't believe is that Chase Young has a motorcycle...And that he looked so cool riding it..." Raimundo said eating one of the cookies the Evil Timeshare saleswoman had baked. Dojo shrank down to his normal size "Yeah well, you never know **what** evil warlords do in their spare time...For all we know Hannibal Bean could be a stamp collector!"

"THERE'S an image I didn't want in my head..." Raimundo groaned, face palming "Hannibal Bean making out with a stamp..."

"But Raimundo, a stamp cannot make out a letter, they do not have eyes!...or arms...or brains...Or-" the yellow monks rambling was stopped thankfully when Clay took the initiative to cover his young friends mouth "Yeah, we get it Omi. That's not what Raimundo meant..."

"Then what did he mean?"

"Urm...Rai?"

Raimundo scratched the back of his head "A-heh...That's not important! What IS important is that we make note of what happened today. This incident with Chase Young has convinced me that we need to improve ourselves. We need to focus on improving our speed and martial arts skills. We need to hone our tiger instincts...If we had been able to sense the shen gong wu, we wouldn't have lost it."

"I am greatly pleased to hear such a mature and thoughtful assessment, Raimundo..." Came the warm, familiar voice of their teacher. "It so happens that Lan Caihe and I have been speaking with Master Monk Guan and in your absence we took the initiative to make some improvements to our usual obstacle courses..."

"Really? What kind of improvements?" Kimiko asked.

"Follow me..." The elderly Monk said, leading them to their training grounds. He pulled a familiar lever and their course would rise from the ground...Pools of live, ravenous crocodiles, giant spikes coated in poison gnashing together like teeth, pounding hammers, arrows poised to shoot, blazing fiery hoops, pelting rock fields, and other training devices that would put Mount Midoriyama to shame.

The monks all STARED at their newest challenge.

"That things almost as big as Texas!"

"Kami..."

"Hard core..."

"Most impressive..."

* * *

><p>" 'Most Impressive' indeed, Omi..."Chase mused from his throne as he looked into the Eye spy orb, scratching the ears of a nearby warrior absentmindedly. "I see That fool Master Fung has finally stepped up his game in training those Monks...Their skills are sloppy for their supposed level of training...Maybe now things will actually get interesting..."<p>

"Speaking of interesting, don't you think it's time we look in on Jack?" Wuya suggested "It's nearly time for Dinner. Jack should've been back hours ago, even if he WAS distracted by something shiny."

"I suppose we should...There's no telling what Spicer has gotten himself into if it's distracted him for THIS long."He waved his hand over the Eye Spy Orb "Show Me Jack Spicer..."

000000ooooo000000

The supernatural Eyestalk clouded over and then cleared, revealing the Goth, broken and bleeding, hiding in a tree as the horned rabbit like creature paced and clawwed at the tree trunk below him. Chases eyes narrowed.

Wuya frowned "Is that a Rabbicorn? I thought those were extinct."

"Not quite..."He said somewhat bitterly "There is one small breeding population of them left on earth... In the jungle of Neither Here Nor There."

"The Jungle of Niether-Bah! What the hell is Jack doing THERE?" She frowned.

"We'll soon find out..." he said, vanishing abruptly.

* * *

><p>Jack clung to the tree, looking down at the predator pacing below him. Jack grabbed his makeshift foot brace, which was tattered after his tumble down the incline, and threw it at the Rabbicorn. "Go Away!"<p>

The chunk of wood and vine hit the side of it's head, eliciting a short grunt of pain, hissing as it pawed at it's face.

Jack felt a small rush of pleasure at having caused the creature some retribution pain, and smirked meanly "Take THAT, you fugly bunny unicorn thing!"

The creature snarled at him hatefully and began kicking at the tree with its powerful hind legs, making the tree shake violently. Jack wobbled, losing his balance and sliding forward off the branch. "Ahhhh!"

A warm hand clasped his shoulder in an iron like grip, stopping him before he could fall. "Tch...You should know better than to antagonize a predator by NOW Spicer..."

Jacks head whipped around to fast, his neck might have snapped were he not so incredibly flexible. "Chase...!" Relief flooded his body as the sight of the dragon lord standing behind him. "Thank evil! I thought that bunnycorn was gonna get me for sure that time!"

"Rabbicorn. They're called Rabbicorns."

"Rabbicorn?" he frowned"Eh...Bunnycorn sounds better..." he mumbled "You would not BELIEVE what I've been through up till now..."

"You can explain yourself once we're back at my palace..." Chase said, teleporting them back to his mountain lair.

000000ooooo000000

Jack shivered as they appeared in the throne room, the cold stone floor soothing to his heated, partially sunburned skin.

"Uughhh! I will NEVER get used to that! At least I'm far away from that Rabbicorn thing...What is a rabbicorn anyway?"

Chase released his shoulder and stepped back,"An ancient monster that devours humans, demons and many other creatures. They were all but wiped out a few millennia ago when they began making pests of themselves to me..."

"Let me guess...they started eating dragons?"

"Correct. Since I need dragons to make my Lao Mang Long soup, I had no choice but to...curb their population. I left a small pocket of them alive in the Jungle in case I decided they were useful to me in the future."

"Well, if you ever need to wipe out humanity, they'd be the ones to send..." He said, moving into a more comfortable position. Chase walked slowly around the Goth and sat on his throne, crossing one leg gracefully over the other, steepling his fingers. "More importantly, Spicer...Tell me exactly how you've managed to get yourself into THIS state less than 36 hours after I had to repair a serious wound to your foot?"

Oh...

Jack recognized that tone. He was in trouble.

"Well, er...It's a long story..."

"I have nothing but time" the dragon lord reminded him.

Jack sighed "My Wu tracker went off and it was like, SUPER early in the morning, I'd only gotten like 3 hours of sleep, so I didn't bother to get dressed or anything, other than to put on my jacket and grab my helipack...I didn't think it would matter, I was just gonna fly off, get the Wu, and come back. In retrospect, I'll admit, that was very stupid...Anyway, it was dark and foggy and I couldn't see a thing, so I tried flying lower to get out of the clouds cover and this flock of geese appeared out of nowhere and flew into me!"

"And then what?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't remember anything after that. I think I was knocked out when the geese hit me... I must have fallen out of the sky and crashed through the canopy because I woke up with bruises, broken bones, and a concussion. My helipack was destroyed, my watch was damaged beyond repair, and I didn't have any Wu on me, so couldn't call for help. So...I started looking for high ground, fell off a cliff, and then that bunny monster attacked me..." His stomach growled loudly

"Nngg...Man, I could go for a bag of Chocthulu Chips..."

Wuya, who was still in the room and had ben listening to their conversation, rolled her eyes "You really ARE beloved of the gods of dumb luck, Jack...Only YOU could possibly survive that series of events and come out hungry for spiced chocolate calamari chips!"

"I'm hungry!" Jack defended, crossing his arms "I haven't eaten since yesterday!...Also, how long have you been here?"

Chase was rubbing his temples, trying to ward off a migraine and control his temper "Spicer, you are completely useless. For someone as difficult as a cockroach to kill, you have no survival instincts to speak of. You are uncoordinated, have no fighting skills, and you have made an art form out of attracting bad luck and injuring yourself. You're going to require SERIOUS training if you're going to be useful to me at all."

Jack was understandably concerned when the ever lord raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Naral strolled into the room, taking a seat obediently before his master.

"_Yes, My lord?" _

"Take Spicer back to his room and see that his Robot tends to his injuries..." He waved his hand and Naral would take his human form.

The panther turned Indian Warrior bowed to his lord and master and picked up his charge bridal style, carrying him out of the room and up the stairs.

"You look like shit, Jack." The man said as he made his way down the many halls and passageways.

"Yeah, well, I feel like I look...How was YOUR day?"

"Trained, patrolled, and on the more casual side, I "hooked up" as you call it, with an attractive Native American warrior lioness..."

"A Native American? O.M.G. that's hilarious..."

"How so?" Naral asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An Indian and an Indian."

Naral shrugged, not really getting the joke. Once he reached Jacks bedroom, he set the Goth on his bed and would leave him in the capable hands of JB13, who would administer painkillers and an anesthetic so he could properly tend to his masters injuries. as the technophile slipped into blissful, numb unconsciousness, he wondered what Chase had meant when he said he needed training. He had a feeling he was going to find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>HI! Hope you liked the latest chapter!<p>

I got the idea of the Rabbicorn from watching a YouTube short film called "Red" by MadArtistPublishing

you should definitely check it out.

see you next time!


	24. Evil Steps It Up & Another Name Found

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>Jack groaned, his eyes sliding open hevily, still very woozy from the aenethetic he'd been given. He'd been un conscious for several hours, and was covered in bandages, his foot in a cast, propped up on some pillows. Jack could vaguely hear someone talking beside him, but was unable to make out the words or voice. Who was that? JB-13? No, the voice was too deep...He turned his head to face the speaker.<p>

Once the haze in his eyes cleared, he recognized the speaker as Chase...And he looked annoyed. What was he saying? As he came out of his stupor, he would begin to process the words. "Broken ribs...Shattered Ankle...Concussion...Internal bleeding..."

Oh. He was listing his injuries. No wonder he looked so annoyed...

"Chase?"

The Dragonlord continued, ignoring his greeting "Fractured hip bone...Low blood sugar...Minor sun burns...Myocardial contusion..."

"Okay, okay, I get it I suck...Wait, what was that last one? " he asked, raising an eyebrow as Chase listed the injuries JB-13 had listed Jack possessing.

"Myocardial contusion."

"And in Laymens terms, that would be...?"

"You bruised your heart."

"Oh...Heh...That's a new one..." he said, rubbing the side of his head. He scratched an itch on his nose and gasped " Aw, man! I broke a nail..." He groaned, face palming "This is seriously the suckiest day ever..."

Chase inhaled deeply and let out a weary sigh "I choose to ignore that... What I will NOT ignore, however, is the appalling shape you're in now."

"I've had worse injuries..." he said shrugging as he reached for his nightstand and rummaged for some nail clippers. "One time I punctured a lung and-"

Chase looked at him sharply "That is hardly the point, Spicer. You shouldn't have gotten such injuries to begin with."

"Hey, it's not MY fault that I-" He started to protest... pausing when he noticed the dirty look the Overlord was giving him and quieting down. Chase leaned back in his chair regally, crossing his arms. "Such things cannot continue. You require training. Intense training. I am aware that albinos have sensitive skin and bruise easily...I am also aware of the fact that you have a mild form of neuropathy that can compromise your balance and coordination during physical activity, and those things will be taken into account... However, I am also aware that you are CAPABLE of overcoming those things. I've seen your figure skating skills. And quite honestly I cannot understand how someone so graceful on ice can be such a Klutz."

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that..." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head "I ended up falling so many times, I swear I looked like a Gothic smurf for like three months."

"But you succeeded nonetheless...And you WILL do so again. I am going to teach you to defend yourself. You cannot rely on your cockroach survival ability to be effective forever and I cannot be bothered to heal you every time you're damaged."

Jack averted his eyes "You know, I've tried taking lessons before but my instructors always got fed up and-"

"Gave up on you? I am nothing, if not a patient man...That will not be an issue." He stood, folding his hands at the small of his back "Drink the tea at your bedside...It will speed your healing."

"What tea?" he said, glancing to his nightstand, where a pink and white and gold china teacup sat, filled with a steamy brownish-green liquid. "That wasn't there before...When did you-"

Gone. Jack shook his head, raising the cup, inhaling the minty, slightly bitter scent "Damn that was a cool exit...I gotta learn how to do that...without teleportation..." he said, sipping the brew.

* * *

><p>Raimundo panted as he finished their new obstacle course, hair singed, body bruised, and a minor cut to his cheek "Ooh...man...that was...definitely a step up from our usual training courses..."<p>

"Indeed friend Raimundo...Even MY immense skill was put to hard testing! "Omi said, groaning as he fell down beside the Shoku leader.

"No kidding..." Kimiko said, fingering her singed hair "I'm gonna need a haircut to get rid of these split ends."

"I'm about as sore as a piñata at baseball themed birthday party..." Clay chimed in joining them, looked like a herd of cows had stampeded over him.

"Look on the bright side guys..."Raimundo said, trying to dispell the tension "Working on this course will help us with our agility and response time. In the meantime...Why don't we go rummage through Lan's van for another address to one of the Immortals?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kimiko said, cracking her back as she stood, helping Clay to his feet.

* * *

><p>Lan Caihe hummed to himself as he reclined on the cot in the back of his van, going over his flavor chart as he assessed his stock and demand. Since he was going to be in China for a while, he might as well anticipate new market while he was here. "Let's see...My current flavors are vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cappi-latte and chocolate swirl, Mint berry crunch...Hmm...Maybe I should add a new flavor...OH, I got it! Choco-cherry tracks!" He grinned to himself "it'll be cherry flavored ice cream with fudge swirls and baby peanut butter cups~."<p>

As he scribbled down a recipe for said concoction, the doors to back of the vehicle slid open, revealing the Xiaolin teens. "Oh, hey there bros and lady...You want some ice cream?"

"Actually, we're here to keep looking for those address slips."

"Oh. Well, feel free." He said, sitting up, and grabbing his paperwork "I'd be careful of my dirty laundry though...that stuffs pretty gnarly..." he said, pointing to a tote box marked "dirty clothes" as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Kimiko made a face "Ew...Dibs on NOT going through his laundry" she said heading around to the front. The boys shrugged and began their search.

* * *

><p>Hannibal Bean curled his armored glove around the handle of the Sword of Lü Dongbin, caressing it's black ivory handle with a sadistic parody of affection as he slowly swung and jabbed with it. He was, currently, wearing his suit of armor, practicing sword kata "After all these years, I finally hold one of the few weapons truly capable of killing an immortal such as myself!" he chuckled darkly as he examined the razor sharp blade "Many a time in the past I've stared down the business end of this blade...And now it is in MY command... I truly hope Lü is spinning in his grave!"<p>

YingYing screeched at her master, chirping and hissing in his ear as she flew down from her perch high above in the trees. Hannibal glanced up at his pet, watching her swoop down on a lizard and snatch it up with her claws "The other weapons? Someone such as myself doesn't NEED more than one...This is the most powerful of the Eight... And it's all I need to bring down that ingrate Chase Young..." he said placing it in a special sheath he'd attached to his suit of armor. "I should have known that boy would turn on me...He turned his back on Guan and Dashi...I underestimated him back then...I will not do so now."

The Heylin Bird perched on his shoulder, squawking with concern.

Hannibal scratched the top of her head with his gloved hand "Why haven't I attacked him yet? Simple, my dear...That would be too easy. It wouldn't be a TRUE victory unless I fought him on common grounds... I'm going to let him find his own immortal weapon. No doubt he's aware of the monks hunt... We will fight in due time... For now, I have other things to attend to...Other tasks that must be done..."

He jumped out of his suit and glanced up at the evil creature "I am one step closer to gaining back my TRUE power, YingYing...I will not let the opportunity slip away... Go on now! Go keep an eye on our little friends...I have a feeling this is all going to be very entertaining..."

YingYing gave a chirp and flew off into the distance, crunching down her squirming reptilian prey.

* * *

><p>Omi sorted through the dirty clothes, pinching his nose at the colorful garments "Lan was most correct when saying that his clothes were gnarled! The stench is most overwhelming!"<p>

"That's gnarly Omi... And you're right that stuff stinks more than my Aunt Petunias homemade Limburger cheese..." Clay said, waving his hand to ward off the stench "When was the last time you did you laundry?" He asked the immortal, who was outside with his ice cream maker several yards away, mixing ingrediants "About two weeks ago, I suppose..."

"Whoa, no wonder that stuff reeks..." Raimundo said, peering under the freezer built into the side of the van, seeing nothing but a stale cheetoh and some dust bunnies.

Kimiko gasped waving her arm triumphantly as she located one of the strips, holding up the sheet of paper as she turned to her friends "Yes! I found one!"

"Where was it?" Clay asked, straitening

"It was stuck to the bottom of his brake with scotch tape...old scotch tape."

"You go girl!" the latino leader grinned as they exited the van to read the address "Han Xiang...Marks Gator Park, 4323, Wallaby avenue, Alice Springs Australia"

"The land down under. Shee-oot, we've never been THERE before!" Clay said, dusting off his hat and grinning broadly.

"Han Xiang wielded the Flute of Life" Omi Piped up "It is said when it is blown, it can heal the wounded, restore stamina, and summon the force of life to animate inanimate objects..."

"Neat-o"

"Whoo. We do NOT need that to fall into the wrong hands..."

"We better get a move on, then... We gotta be careful...There's no telling what Heylin varmint could be spying on us right now..."Clay said climbing on Dojos back as he took his true size.

* * *

><p>Chase scribbled down the address, a smirk on his face as he gazed into the Eye Spy Orb. "Yes, Bailey, we must indeed be careful who is watching... A shame you can't defend against yourself, my unwitting minion..."<p>

He rose from his throne, waving his hand and dismissing the eyeball. "Naral," he addressed the panther "You are in charge while I am gone...See to it Spicer doesn't do anything stupid in my absence...And make sure Wuya is occupied...She is getting too close to discovering the location of my Shen Gong Wu...I may have to change their location again soon..."

_"Yes, Master...will you be taking any of them with you?" _He asked, leaning into his masters touch as chase scratched his ears in passing

"No. I have no need of such toys now..." He dismissed, dissolving into shadow. "Those foolish monks are going to do my work for me..."

* * *

><p>HI! Hope you liked the latest chapter!<p>

I am in a super Xiaolin mood lately, since the release of the new series Xiaolin Chronicles. Needless to say however, I will NOT be including ping pong or shadow. Xiaolin Chronicles will not be affecting my fic in any major ways.

How are you guys enjoying the new series so far, btw? Apart from some of the new wu being copies of the original wu, I'm liking it pretty good. Jack is as adorkable as ever.^^

Anyway, Halloween is coming up...And as a special treat for all of you, I've decided to update again a month early! You'll have a new heylin showdown chapter by Halloween to look forward to!


	25. Mark The Immortal & JB-13 Gets Upgraded

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hi guys! here's the Halloween chapter, as promised! hope you like it!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>Dojo touched down in the middle of the parking lot of Marks Gator Park, quickly shrinking down and slithering up clays arm, settling on his shoulder."Raimundo tugged a the collar of his shirt "Phew, it's hot here, huh...?" He muttered, fanning himself with his hand.<p>

"Well it IS Australia, Rai." Kimiko said, running the tangle web comb through her hair. She had dressed up in a safari jacket and shorts, her hair was a light brown, tied back in a set of braided pigtails that rested along the back of her neck. "It's like, right ON the equator..."

"We will not be here long." Omi reminded them "We are here only to retrieve Han Xiang and his weapon and take them safely back to the temple..."

"Right. Let's move out..." The Shoku monk said, leading his compatriots towards the parks entrance. After using one of Kimikos credit cards to pay the entry fee, they were led towards a small group being led by a young black man in either his late teens or early twenties. He had dark brown hair streaked through with dirty blonde, and a respectable running build. Kimiko gave the man an appreciative look over.

"Mmhmm...G'day Mate..."

Raimundo frowned, crossing his arms as the man turned towards them "Alright folks I see our group is complete...Before we start the tour, there are a few things we need to go over... First of all, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mark Pendrickson and I'm the owner of Marks Gator Park. Now this isn't some ordinary amusement park, this is also an educational facility." His voice was a deep, smooth timbre that made many of the women on the tour swoon as he flashed a winning smile and continued.

"With special governmental permission, I've collected over seventeen different crocodile, alligator, and even caiman species from around the world. They are all separated into their special enclosed bio-dome environments, so you'll be seeing many different exhibit types! There are some rules to go over before we begin the tour...Number One: keep your hands to yourself at all times. I don't want any one of you to get hurt...Number two: no throwing things into the exhibits...those who _DO_ **WILL** be asked to retrieve them themselves. And number three, remember to have fun! Are there any questions?"

Omi raised his hand in the air. Mark turned towards him, looking down at the small yellow monk "Yes, young man?"

"Do you have an employee here by the name of Han Xiang?"

000000ooooo000000

Raimundo sighed in an annoyed manner, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Way to be subtle, Omi..."

Mark tilted his head, his bow knitting together "The name...rings a bell...Do you know him?"

"No, but we need to see him at once. It is a matter of great importance."

"Mm..."Mark turned towards the other group members and waved over some of his assisting tour guides "Edwin! Clara! Begin the tour while I assist these good people, would you?"

The two nodded and quickly escorted the group away, boarding them upon two crocodile shaped trams nearby as Mark guided the teen monks over to a shaded area advertising the rides in the center of the park "What do you need with Han Xiang?"

"We must speak with Han Xiang right away. This is a delicate matter."

"What do you mean?"

"The very world is at stake!"

Mark seemed rather casual as he brushed some bangs out of his face and dismissed their words with a wave of his hand "The world is always in danger...and Han is very busy..." he said, turning to leave.

"But sir, you don't understand!" Omi protested, following him "This concerns the evil Hannibal Bean! He has already killed one of the eight immortals!"

000000ooooo000000

Mark froze in his tracks, turning around, his face unreadable "One of the Immortals?...Which one?"

"Lü Dongbin" Omi said gravely.

Marks posture stiffened as his expression grew grim "Of course it was Lü...That demonic Legume always DID have a...THING with him more than the rest of us..."

"No way..."Clay gasped "YOU'RE Han Xiang?"

the aussie glanced at the cowboy "I go by Mark now...But yes, I am...The question is, who are YOU"

"We are the Xiaolin Draogns in training Students of Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. You must come with us right away!" Omi insisted.

"Yeah, it's not safe here for you..." Kimiko added

"What does he want?" Mark asked, his frown deepening "Besides world domination?"

"He's after the Immortal weapons." Clay said taking off his hat and wiping his brow before replacing it on is head. "You and your flute'll be safer at the temple..Where's your flute anyway partner?"

Mark unbuttoned the front of his shirt, showing off a toned, muscular chest, and a polished Black bamboo Qiang Flute with gold markings etched into it hanging from a rawhide string. "I always carry it with me... Given my line of work..."

Kimiko gave a little grin as his opened his shirt. Raimundo cleared his throat loudly " Aaahem!" Kimiko snapped out of it with a small laugh "Heheh...Sorry Rai..."

Raimundo sighed, looking skywards. This was what he got for flirting with other girls, wasn't it?

"How did you Know where to find me?" Mark asked as he re-buttoned his shirt

"Lan Caihe" Dojo said, slithering forward "He's with us already."

"Ah. He's a real trip, isn't he?"

"Makes good ice cream though. We should really get out of here before Hannibal Bean shows up...Or worse that no good, dirty,rotten dragon eating-"

"You flatter me Dojo..."

000000ooooo000000

The small green dragon stiffened as Chase Young seemed to materialize from thin air -and probably had. "Gaaaahahahaha!" He launched himself forward, hiding under Clays hat "Hide me!"

The Monks took defensive postures around Mark "Chase Young... What are YOU doing here?" Omi asked, his eyes narrowed as Chase smirked in amusement at Dojos fearful antics, straightening before answering Omi

"I know all about your efforts, little warrior...I am here for the Flute."

Mark gripped his flute tightly, glaring at the Heylin overlord "You will NOT be getting it... It belongs to me."

"Not for Long..." Chase promised Shifting into a position of attack. Mark blew on his flute, playing a high, soothing melody. Two large stone statues of giant crocodiles glowed with pure Xiaolin magic and sprung to life, hissing and snapping at Chase, who was forced to dodge and fend off the protective beasts with powerful strikes and several well placed kicks, reducing them to rubble. The distraction of the statues was all the monks had needed to usher Mark onto a full grown Dojos back and take off into the air, beating a hasty, narrow retreat.

Chase growled in annoyance as the group disappeared from sight, but didn't seem overly concerned or disappointed. Better the immortal and his weapon end up in the monks hands rather than Bean's...The Flute wasn't all that impressive anyway. Healing and bringing statues to life? He could do that on his own...In the hands of the monks it would be, at most, a minor upgrade to their arsenal. He could live with that.

* * *

><p>Jack lay in bed, tinkering with a small device, having nothing else to do until he recovered. JB-13 dutifully tended to his creators needs, making sure his master was comfortable and had everything he needed as his tinkered<p>

**"What are you working on master?"** He asked after the better part of several hours had passed. Jack had shrunk himself down with the Changing Chopsticks to do some detail work on...Whatever it was he was making.

Jack was silent as he spliced some wires and input some data codes, concentrating intensely on his work **"...Master?"**

The Goth lowered his goggles, glancing up at the automaton "oh, JB-13...You remember when I said I had an upgrade for you?"

**"Yes."**

Jack clicked the changing chopsticks and regrew to his normal size, holding out what looked like a little metal sphere about the size of an apple "Well this is it."

JB-13 took the Sphere and examined t **"What is it?"**

"Connect it to your mainframe. Its a nanized version of the tech I used for chameleon-bot. It'll allow you to create a humanoid appearance for yourself, as well as increase your physical durability and processing capabilities by a factor of twelve."

**"Master Jack...that is most generous. I accept the upgrade."** The Automaton said, his mechanical voice portraying a tone of awe and pleasure. He opened his chest compartment and placed the sphere inside, shutting down and going into a dormant state as his programing synced up and melded with the new. Jack waited eagerly as his mechanical minion twisted and bent, it's shape changing as the nanites engulfed and altered JB-13s appearance and mechanisms from the inside out.

Within the span of all of 2 minutes, the boxy Jackbot had transformed into a dark haired young man around Jacks age. He had red eyes, with three dark markings beneath them. He appeared Asian in appearance, and was wearing a formal outfit consisting of white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up messily, a dark red vest with the Jackbot symbol adorning the space on his left breast, black slacks, and a pair of black and red shoes. His choice of attire had clearly been influenced by his creators colors of preference.

**"This is my chosen appearance, Master Jack."**

"Niiiiiice~" Jack said with a grin, flashing an approving thumbs up.

JB-13 inspected himself in the mirror, examining his new appearance with a pleased expression. The door to Jacks room opened as Wuya entered without knocking.

"Hello, monkey-boy, how is your recovery coming along?" She said, glancing at JB-13 with a frown "Who's that?"

"Wuya, I believe you already know JB-13... He's been promoted to JB-13 2.0!"

"You mean that tinker-toy that follows you everywhere?" She asked with distaste. JB-13 scowled at her, rolling his eyes **"Coming from the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. No wait, I take that back. I wouldn't want to offend the monster. HE'S actually cool."**

"Scrapheap!"

**"Elf"**

"Why you-"

"Hey! I love a good insult fight as much as the next evil boy genius, but I've got a migraine comin' on, so would you two cool it?" Jack said, rubbing his temples.

JB-13 immediately went to Jacks side, "**Do you require pain medicine, Master Jack?"**

"I could use an Excedrin."

**"As you wish"** he nodded, crossing the room to fetch the bottle. Wuya tossed her hair back and sat at the foot of Jacks bed, crossing one leg over the other "So what's all...THAT about?" she said, motioning towards the human-looking robot "Another one of your attempts to build yourself a friend?"

"I felt like upgrading JB-13. He's like, my head minion! Besides, now he's WAY better than my typical Jackbot design."

"Speaking of which, why haven't you been working on building THOSE?" She asked, taking a more comfortable position.

Jack shrugged "Don't have enough supplies yet...I'm still tinkering with a few gadgets I can sell so I can earn some cash to build my bots and start rebuilding my house."

"I see...So, what'd Chase say when you woke up post-op?"

"He said he's gonna train me on how to defend myself so he won't have to keep fixing me."

"Well, look on the bright side, Jack... Maybe you'll finally be able to stand up to the monks without getting your pasty albino ass handed to you...Plus training you will probably involve a lot of touching and you'd probably like that."

Jack made a face and kicked at her with his good leg "Shut up!"

"It's true isn't it?" She said, easily dodging the pale foot.

"Yeah, but when YOU say it, it makes me sound WEIRD!"

"You ARE weird."

"No, I'm a genius, so _I'm_ eccentric! Stupid people with low IQ's are weird."

"Whatever..."

**"Your medicine, Master Jack**" JB-13 said, returning and presenting his master with two pills and a glass of Ginger ale.

"Thanks" Jack said, popping the pills into his mouth, washing them down with the soda. "Speaking of Chase, where is he?"

"Who knows, probably off brooding or doing Tai Chi..." the redheaded witch shrugged, reaching over and lightly running a hand though Jacks soft, silvery locks "White hair doesn't suit you at all...You should dye it again."

"With what? My brand canceled my dye..."

"Did it ever occur to you to find the same color under a _different_ brand?"

"..."

"No, of course it didn't..." Wuya said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you send Metal-head over there to go find you some?" she said, standing.

"I guess I could..." he shrugged "It's not like I can do it myself, in this state."

"That's your own fault, Spicer..."Came a reply from the doorway. Chase had returned and was leaning against the doorframe casually. Naral stalked past him and padded over to Jacks bed, climbing up and settling down beside him.

000000ooooo000000

JB-13 bowed at the waist **"Master Chase..."**

Chase nodded his head, acknowledging the greeting the young man who smelt of metals and oil and electricity, clearly not a human. "I see you found the time to upgrade your little toy..."

"My MINION." Jack corrected "Not much else to do in bed all day..." He added, scratching the panther beside him in a few choice places and earning a purr. Chase folded his arms behind his back "You won't be there for long. That potion I gave you should repair you within 36 hours...assuming you can go that long without further injuring yourself..." the dragonlord added, giving him a pointed look.

"Cheap shot." He grumbled "...Assuming I can, what happens then?"

"_Then_ we begin working on your Self-defense training and resume our Search for the Immortals...The monks have Han Xiang in their fold now...along with his Flute of Life. However, Lan Caihe's castanets are not with him. I will be working on a spell to locate them

"What do the Castanets DO anyway?" the technophile inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The Right Castanet generates explosive energy waves...The Left Castanet can deceive and distract your opponent by producing the sound of something they desire greatly..."

"Ah, I see, it's like a whole 'Music To Their Ears' kinda thing? Corny, but kinda cool..." Jack shrugged. "Doesn't seem particularly useful, though."

"Never underestimate the enemy Spicer...All of the immortal weapons are powerful in their own way...Much like the Shen Gong Wu...only THESE are actually worth going after."

"Well...What about the one the bean has? The sword? What can IT do?"

Chase frowned, his eyes narrowing at the reminder "It can pierce any material, no matter how strong or what enchantments are placed upon it...And once it has penetrated its foes flesh, it releases an acid that can corrode through anything it touches...even a single drop would be enough to kill a man at his peak faster than a cyanide tablet"

"Fuck, that's overkill if I ever heard it."

"That is why we must gather our own defenses..." He said sternly "I sense a change stirring in the Balance...We must be ready to face what is coming...Whatever the cost..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the way, JB-13 2.0 can be found on my deviantART account Xilex90<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked the Halloween chapter!<strong>_

_**Told you guys I'd have it up, didn't I? ::Grins::**_

_**I worked hard on it for you~ **_

_**Here's hoping my next updates are just as good!**_

_** ::drinks from goblet::**_

_**Chase: where is my lao mang long soup?**_

_**Me:: glances at goblet:...Oops. ::Hides under a rock:: DON'T LET HIM FIND ME!**_


	26. It's Not What You Think!

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...!"<p>

"Spicer..."

"Nnng... I can't take it...!"

"Just hold out for a little longer."

"It hurts!" Jack whimpered

"The pain will pass once you get used to it" the overlord assured him as he tightened his grip around the evil boy genius's bare thighs.

"Can't we stop for a minute?" the technophile pleaded, wincing from the burning sensation in his lower body.

"We're halfway there, Jack, it'll just hurt more if we stop now." Chase, crouched between the Goths legs, said flatly, his expression a mixture of annoyance at Jack jabbering, and amusement of his discomfort.

"You're a sadistic _fuck_, you know that?"

Chase scoffed, pushing the goths legs down and slightly apart "Don't use such vulgar language, Spicer. Honestly, if you can't do a simple set of sit ups..."

" 'Five hundred' isn't a "Set" Chase...!" Jack grumbled as he flopped onto his back "I already reached 255, can't I take a break or something?"

Jacks injuries-as Chase had promised- had healed, thanks to his potion. Unfortunately, the evil boy genius was now falling prey to Chases OTHER promise of what would happen after he recovered...

Training.

Chase had deigned to remove his armor in favor of the black silk bodysuit he typically wore beneath; Jack was wearing a black tank top with a skull cracked open and brains and blood oozing out with the caption** _I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning_ **scrawled beneath it in angry red letters, along with some dark blue shorts with a black side stripe and yellow pocket flaps. His hair was once again it's signature red color, thanks to JB-13s efforts of locating a similar dye as Jack had waited to recover.

"Spicer, you are in _deplorable_ physical condition" He scowled "However, I will allow you a ten minute break..."

"Thank evil" Jack said standing and trudging over to a bench. He snapped his fingers "JB-13!"

The metallic minion, who'd been on standby nearby, snapped out of his silent calculations and scurried to his side, opening his chest cavity, removing a tube of cream and a bottle of chilled water** "Your water and muscle liniment, Master Jack."**

"Thank you" Jack muttered, taking a swig of the cool liquid, pouring some over his head to cool off as he rubbed the menthol-scented cream over his abdomen, the bruising muscles beneath standing out under his whiter and white skin. It was a specially formulated cream that would sink into his muscles fast ad provide swift relief to the cramps he was beginning to feel. "How's the bank account look? Those Russians paying up on those wrist annihilators I made them?"

**"Yes Master Jack. The funds have been transferred in full to your account. Supplies to rebuild The Spicer Mansion can be purchased at your earliest convenience**."

"Excellent. Once I can get some Jackbots up and running, we'll start construction."

"Why don't you just hire _human_ workers to construct your mansion, Spicer?" Chase asked, leaning against a pillar nearby. Jack scoffed derisively "Because humans are **idiots**, that's why. My Jackbots can perform like _Five times_ the work a human can, and _twice_ as fast! And THEY don't have to be paid to do it."

"Oh, I see...You're being cheap" Chase said, smirking at the Goth.

**"Tch. More like Cheap SHOT, Master Chase"** JB-13 countered, coming to his masters defense, frowning "**YOU of all people should understand the desire to craft your home yourself, 'Mr. Volcano-Palace-in-the-middle-of-LITTERAL-Nowhere.' "**

"Hm. I'll give you that one..." the Everlord agreed, amused by the human looking JB-13s loyalty to his creator. "Humans CAN be bothersome...That is why I chose to live here. I detest humanity. There is only one small village in the Land of Nowhere, and it is made up of those who were foolish enough to get lost in my domain..."

Jack snickered meanly at their expense as he retrieved another drink of water from JB-13s chest compartment "Suckers... So, do you like, um... make them pay taxes and stuff?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be an idiot Spicer..." Chase said cracking his knuckles "Of course I do. Or rather, I make them pay tribute to me..."

"Ooh, what kind of tribute?" He asked eagerly.

"Usually food, or a festival in my name..." Chase said nonchalantly "Sometimes I stop by for a visit when I feel like making them squirm more than usual."

"Sweeeeeeet" Jack complimented, flashing him a thumbs up "We should totally-"

**_::BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!::_**

000000ooooo000000

Chase glanced at Jacks Wu detecting watch, which he had repaired during his time of immobility. It was currently blaring like fire alarm: Loudly and shrilly.

"It seems another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself..." he muttered, annoyed at the assault on his keen hearing.

Jack hit a button on the device to silence its beeping and acknowledge he'd gotten the alert. It made an electronic chirp as it projected the holographic image of two small golden objects shaped like little crouching monkeys. Wuya, who had entered at some point-Silently- as she always had a habit of doing, peered at the image with greedy eyes.

"Ah...yes, I remember those...the Lai Chin Links. They can be used to temporarily switch bodies with someone if one is held by or attached to another person..."

"Body switching? Cool, I always wanted to do something like that." he beamed, grinning from ear to ear as he took a closer look at the image "Hey, you know, it's kinda funny, these things look a **lot** like my dads lucky cufflinks..."

"Lucky Cufflinks?" Wuya parroted, putting a hand on her hip

"Yeah. He found them in the drawer of old house he bought to renovate for himself back when he was my age, and he-" Jacks expression fell abruptly as he took a CLOSER look at the little hologram "Oooooh FUCK, those ARE my dads cufflinks!" The image blipped out and the location would be displayed on the screen. Jacks face twisted into one of utter horror

"But that means-Oh no. Oh, for the love of all that is Evil, Noooooo!" he groaned.

Chase got a particularly evil glint in his eye as a dark, wicked smile that bared his sharply pointed canines came over his face. "We're going to have pay a little visit to your parents Spicer."

* * *

><p>The Monks had arrived at the temple only few moments before, Mark and Lan were currently sharing some Ice Cream as they discussed the problem at hand with Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. The Xaiolin dragons in training sat nearby, listening, as the elder men spoke.<p>

"...And that is all we know so far" Lan Caihe (in his serious mode, for a conversation like this) finished, having summarized the situation up 'til then to Mark, who was still wearing his safari outfit.

"This is not a good thing...Liu was the strongest of us. Now that he's gone, Hannibal Beans Evil can only grow."

"The Balance is shifting...And not in our favor..."Master Fung said, tucking his hands into his sleeves " I fear there is more at work here than even_ we_ realize..."

"I hate to admit it, but you may be right. The Last Time Hannibal Bean came to power, we barely made it out alive" Lan agreed, "The army of demons and dark creatures he summoned up nearly cost us everything."

"I remember." Mark nodded "We got Lucky last time. Now..." he shook his head "We may up being the shrimp on THIS barby."

"What IS a barby?" Raimundo asked, leaning towards Clay.

"I think it's Austrailian Slang for a BBQ grill" He whispered in response.

Raimundo closed his eyes "Mmm...Man, I could sure go for some BBQ right about now..." he said rubbing his belly. There was a squelching gurgling noise, and Omi looked at Raimundos stomach with concern. "That is a most fierce appetite must have, Raimundo..."

"That's not coming from my stomach...It's coming from..."

Dojo was convulsing into different shapes as he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands "Whooo! Gaaaeecchhhh...! No time for BBQ's now, kiddies, we've got a five alarm Wu alert here!" He said, shivering and twitching as he pulled the scroll of the shen gong wu from his ear. "It's the Lai Chin Links. They're used to make you and your opponent temporarily switch bodies if you can trick them into having one of the links on them..."

"Awesomesauce." Raimundo said, flashing a thumbs up "Where'd he come up with that?"

"Actually, they were made by one of Grand Master Dashi's disciples. A Dragon of Metal...He kinda had a thing for monkeys."

"Heh, reminds me a certain Evil Boy Genius" Kimiko muttered bitterly. She was still pissed that Jack had broken her leg.

"Yeah...Except the magic part." Raimundo snickered "Could you imagine JACK as a one of US?"

"I can" Omi said with a ernest expression "Jack Spicer and his robotic creations would be of great benefit to the Xiaolin Forces."

"Eh...MAYBE... But that would **never** happen." the wind dragon dismissed.

Spicer is like my great aunt Nellie's cat..." Clay said, tilting his hat, standing as Dojo sized up "Content to be as nasty a mama rattler that got her eggs stole"

Omi hopped on first, taking his usual position "Regardless, let us locate this new Shen Gong Wu. It would be most valuable in battle."

"Yeah, and maybe some _other_ recreational activities~" Raimundo said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kimiko suggestively.

_**::PUNCH!::**_

"OW!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Chase, don't do this to me. I'll make you triple chocolate cupcakes if you go home right now" Jack begged as he used his newly rebuilt helipack to fly over the pacific ocean, looking for the cruise ship his parents were honeymooning on.<p>

The Dragonlord was using a tagalong spell to levitate in Jacks direction, following his aerial path as he searched. Chase smirked shamelessly at Jacks emotional suffering. "Oh, I wouldn't miss a chance like this for ANYTHING. Not even your Cupcakes...Besides, a chance to meet your dear mother in person, well...how can I resist?"

"You're mean" Jack pouted as they finally spotted the cruise liner. A massive luxury ship. One of the most advanced and expensive in the world.

"I'm EVIL, Jack..." He corrected "And this seems to be our stop..."

They descended on the vessel, touching down on the upper deck amidst a crowd of rich businessmen and Mafioso's and other such upper crust socialites and their families, playing water polo and limbo and shuffleboard and all those other things one did on such cruises that made Jack RETCH at he sight of so many...perky, primary color dressing people in their happy sunshine marshmallow lives.

"Ugh...Lets just...Do this and get out of here, huh?" Jack muttered as they made their way across the deck. They drew a few stares, but were largely ignored by the duo.

"I don't see how _**anyone**_ could relax in a place filled with so many people..." Chase mused aloud, Sidestepping a massage table as Jack tried to spot his parents.

"Meh. My parents are very Social...They like this kind of thing."

"Jackie? Is that YOU?!"

000000ooooo000000

Mom?" Jack turned around swiftly as the sound of footsteps approached him rapidly, and he found himself crushed against the bosomy bikini'd chest of his mother.

"Jackie!"

"Ooof! Hi mom..." He muttered, freeing himself from the awkward position.

His mother gave him a big, smooch kiss on the cheek "Oh, Jackie, darling, you've come to visit us!" Sylvia Spicer chirped. "I've missed you terribly! How have you been? Are you eating enough?" she fretted, poking at his flat stomach. Jack sighed, groaning, but giving a small smile despite himself "I'm FINE mom...Three or four meals a day."

"Oh!" She said, finally noticing Chase with a delighted expression "And YOU'RE Chase Young! I must say, you're much taller in person!"

Chase gave the woman a charming smile and kissed the back of her hand when she held it out to shake "And YOU must be the lovely Sylvia Spicer I've heard so much about and had the pleasure to speak with some time ago."

Sylvia giggled and retracted her hand "My my, such a gentleman! Oh, Jackie, you've done very well for yourself here, he's quite a catch!"

Jack face palmed, turning bright red in embarrassment "Mooooooom!"

Chase just chuckled "You flatter me Mrs. Spicer..."

"Oh, Call me Sylvia! Just wait till you meet my husband. Charlie was just around here a minute ago..."

"Actually, we came to see your husband about something" Chase said, folding his hands behind his back "It's rather important"

"Oooh, are you going to ask his blessing to-?"

Jack clamped his hands over her mouth "MOM!"

Sylvia removed his hand, laughing "Jackie, you're so silly...Ooh! There he is!" Sylvia beamed, spotting her husband and dragging him over "Lovemuffin, look, Jackie came to see us! And he brought-"

"The Infamous Chase Young..." Charles scowled when he spotted the Dragon Lord.

000000ooooo000000

Chase raised an eyebrow at the senior Spicer. He resembled an older version of Jack, only with a more defined jawline and normal coloration, having black, beginning to grey hair, and hazel eyes. Chase imagined that if Jack hadn't been born with his extreme albinism, he might've resembled his father.

Personally, he rather liked the Goths abnormal coloring.

"A pleasure to meet you as well..." He said, deadpan.

Charles crossed his arms "I know all about you Mr. Young. Master of Evil, Destroyer of cities, Killer of Dragons-"

"I'm Flattered you think so highly of me" Chase said giving him a wry smirk.

Charles turned to his son " Jackie, I forbid you to date him, he's too old for you!"

"DAD!" Jack said, turning redder by the minute " First of all, he's an immortal and he's physically like, what, in his 20's? Secondly, it's not like that! Chase and I are just, um, Evil allies?"

Chase decided to be oh-so helpful by wrapping an arm around the Goths waist and tugging him a bit closer "Oh, I wouldn't say THAT, Jack, I mean we DO live together..." He said in a deep, low tone that sent shivers up Jacks spine. Nevertheless, Jack gaped in mortification as his father sputtered in disbelief.

Chase chuckled darkly "You needn't be TOO concerned for your son Mr. Spicer. We have separate rooms, and we've only slept together the one time..."

"SLEPT! JUST SLEPT!" Jack practically screamed to correct, squirming out of Chases grasp. "It was when my house exploded and I flew through a hurricane and passed out on Chases doorstep and he brought me to his room because there weren't any others available!"

"Yes, and got you out of those wet clothes..." Chase reminded him, giving his father a smirk.

"You undressed my son while he was _**unconscious**_?!"

Jack groaned "Chase, STOP helping!" Jack pleaded, turning back to his father "Dad, Chase and I are NOT dating or doing anything related to that topic! He's just letting me crash with him until I can get my house rebuilt. That's it!"

Charles gave Chase a suspicious look, but sighed resignedly "Alright Jackie, I'll trust you on that, but I STILL don't like it! Besides You're already-"

"How about we talk about WHY I came here?" Jack interrupted with a nervous half chuckle, not letting his father finish his sentence. "It's important!"

"What is it, son?"

"It's about your lucky cufflinks."

Charles tilted his head in confusion, looking like a wrong colored, older jack as he made a confused face "Heh? You mean these?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little silver locket type thing that, when opened, revealed the two little golden monkeys in a red velvet lining bed.

"Yeah, dad, those" he said picking them up "They're actually Shen Gong Wu."

" A shenzon ru? You mean those magical doohickeys you and you friends are always looking for?"

Jack scrunched his nose a bit at the thought if his dad calling the monks his friends, ubbing the bridge of his nose "Uh...Yeah...Right...I need to take these."

Charles took them back from his son and shoved them back into his pocket "No way! These are my _lucky_ Cufflinks! I Wore these to the meeting where I pitched the idea for my company! I wore these when I met your mother...I wore these the day you were born...Heck, I even wore these that time when you were 4 years old and got launched out of your seat at Roller Coaster World and flew 60 feet through the air and crashed into a ring toss stand."

Jack gave a little smile at the traumatic sounding memory "Oh yeah... I remember that...That was when I first started to like flying..."

Sylvia gave a "HMPH!" of derision "And that was the day **_I_** realized my husband thinks it's funny when our son gets loopy on painkillers after we took him to get stiches."

"Jackie said he wanted to be a helicopter when he grew up. It WAS funny!" Charles insisted, pouting.

Sylvia rolled her eyes and turned to Chase with a pleasant smile "Mr. Young, would you and Jack like to join my husband and I for lunch? We were just headed over to the all you can eat buffet..."

Chase, at the prospect of gaining more insight into Jacks childhood-and possibly traumatizing the poor technophile at the same time- gave a pleased, evil grin.

"I'd Love to, Sylvia..."

Jack moaned in despair, wishing he had accidently muted the button on his watch earlier.

This was gonna SUCK.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys, I'm really sorry I've been away for so long.<strong>_

_** geeze, like, nearly **__**4 months...**_

_**Things have been really rough in real life for me. Several **__**members of my family, and close family friends have died in **__**succession each other: my aunt-by marriage- anetta, **__**my uncle **__**johnny, and my bff's **__**gramma and several others.**_

_** Money problems **__**and sickness have also been p**__**laguing me and my family. **_

_**Between **__**one thing and another, I **__**just haven't the time or energy to update **__**any of my writing **__**projects. **_

_**I hope you can forgive me, and I'll try **__**to be regular for this year.**_

_**I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed finally being able to write it, and hopefully the next one will be up as soon as I can write it out.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In OTHER news I'm holding a fanart contest on my Xilex90 Deviantart Account. <strong>_

_**To enter, just follow the instructions on the Journal**_

_**I hope to see lots of you submitting entries! ^^**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~Xilex90<strong>_


	27. Jacks Parents & Hannibal Bean Seethes

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

* * *

><p>If Jack had ever guessed that he, Chase Young, and his parents would be having lunch on a cruise liner under a big pink parasol, he would have written himself off as crazy.<p>

Nevertheless, that seemed to be exactly what was happening.

Much to his horror.

His mother was launching into many of Jacks most embarrassing childhood memories as Chase sat there with that damnably pretty smile on his face, sipping tea and helping himself to a rather large steak, cut neatly into squares. Jack was poking petulantly at some pizza, wishing this experience would be over soon. His mother was being her usual chipper self, his father was glaring at Chase as hard as he could, and Chase was EATTING. IT. UP.

"...and that was how Jackie ended up dropping out of school in the second grade to receive a formal, at-home education from professional university professors"

"Fascinating." He nodded "Still, you must have felt some trepidation about such a thing."

"Oh, not at all, Jackie was stifling in that place...The only reason he kept going was trying to make friends...Obviously THAT wasn't happening. The other children were terribly cruel about his...condition."

"They called him a vampire and beat him up frequently" Charles said peering over his margarita. "Honestly, were relieved when Jack finally left."

"I can imagine..." Chase said, glancing over at the Goth as he pushed his pizza around the plate. Bullied since early childhood and then abandoning contact with his age appropriate peer group altogether. That could explain more than a few of Spicer's issues...

"And it was around that time that Jackie decided he wanted to be evil. We weren't exactly sure that would be the best career path for him, but his grandmother always thought he had the right stuff."

Charles rested a hand over his heart, closing his eyes "Mom always was an avid and active supporter for the Evil Community...may she Rest in Peace..."

Sylvia Spicer patted her husbands hand sympathetically "There, there, lovebunny, she's in a better place now...I'm sure she's looking down on us from Evil Heaven...Or has been reincarnated as someone who will one day grow up to become a murderous psychopath."

"Yeah... she'd have liked that..." He said, giving his wife an affectionate smile. Jack rolled his eyes at his parents mushiness "You guys are such sentimental weirdos..."

"Yes..." Chase agreed, smirking wickedly at Jack "Now I'm beginning to see where you get it..."

"Hey!"

"Now, back to the matter at hand..." Charles said pulling them out to examine once more "You say these cufflinks of mine are actually a Shen Gong Wu?" he asked, looking at Jack, pointedly ignoring Chase's presence "What do they DO, exactly?"

"They can make temporarily switch bodies with someone, if they're also wearing or holding one."

"Really? That seems like it'd have some...interesting uses..." he said, winking at Sylvia mischievously, earning a giggle a coquettish "oh, you!" hand wave from the brunette. Jack groaned, rubbing his temples "I choose to pretend that I didn't just hear you say that...But you seriously SHOULD give it to me, so those monks won't get it. I mean, they break into my house and steal shit all the time! Well...USED to, anyway..."

"Look, son, I understand your concerns, but I've had my lucky cufflinks for a very long time, and I'm not about to give them up. "

"But-"

Jacks protest was cut short when people suddenly began pointing towards the sky as a large green dragon began to approach the ship, bearing four robed dragons in training.

"Oh, great, these guys..."

Chase stood, chuckling "This going to be amusing, I think I'll go get myself some cupcakes from the buffet and watch this from a good vantage point."

* * *

><p>The Monks Touched down on the deck of the cruise liner. Raimundo looked around, grabbing a drink from a passing waiter "Hey, this place is classy AND casual. I kinda feel overdressed<em> and<em> underdressed at the same time."

"We can worry about black ties having affairs later" Omi said "Right now we need to focus on finding those links."

"You got an idea where they could be, Dojo?"

"Well..." Dojo said, sniffing the air "They're definitely nearby! I can feel it in my Shen Gong Wu rash!"

"That's more than I needed to know..." Kimiko said, making a face as Dojo scratched a pinkish blistered area on his tail "Lets just try to find them before goth boy and the hag show up."

"Too late..." Clay said, pointing across the deck to the table where Jack and his parents were sitting.

"Hey, Spicer!" Raimundo yelled as the monks ran towards him. Jack rubbed his temples "I _SO_ don't need this right now."

The monks stopped short of the table, taking offensive poses " Jack Spicer, what nefarious and most evil plan are you enacting now?!" Omi demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Jack gave him a flat look and pointed his thumb at his parents "Havin' lunch with my mom and dad."

000000ooooo000000

THAT threw the monks off. And their defensive poses faltered and then fell completely .

"Your parents?" Kimiko asked, glancing over at the other two people sitting at the table in their bikini and Hawaiian shirt respectively.

"Whoa, Jack, I didn't know you had parents..." Raimundo said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Sylvia flashed the dragon in training a warm smile an fluttered her fingers at them "Nice to meet you! I'm Sylvia! and this is my husband Charles. Jackies told us all about you."

Charles held out his hand shook their firmly, flashing a smile similar to Jacks, only much more suave and charming looking. "Yeah...You must be Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay...! Jackie is always talking about how you're after those Wu Shi Buu thingies, and how you're always playing pranks on each other."

"Pranks?"

"You know, breaking into each others homes and stealing the magical thingies from each other."

"Oh, uh...yeah...pranks..." Clay said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Sylvia stood "Would you excuse me? I have to go powder my nose..." she said, standing and scurrying off towards the restroom. As the monks watched her go, Raimundo turned to Jack "Wow. Your mom is...nice. Not what I expected..."

"What did you expect?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, personally, I always assumed you just kinda congealed into existence somehow" He smirked.

Jack scowled and crossed his arms "Oh, shut up, Pedrosa! Why're _you_ dorks here, anyway?"

"Don't play dumb, we're here for the Lai Chin Links Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said, crossing her arms.

Jack took a purposeful bite out of his pizza before speaking again "Well, hard cheese, sister...I already know the guy who's got 'em and he ain't about to give 'em up."

"Who's that?"

"That would be ME, young Lady..." Charles said, opening up the case he kept them in and holding them out for inspection. Raimundo took the box and looked at them closely "Yup. Those are the Wu. If you don't mind we'll just take these and-"

Charles snatched the box out of Raimundos hand with a lightning fast flourish that was hard to follow "I don't think so, mi amigo."

Raimundo looked at his empty hand for a moment " Hey! What're you-"

"THESE are MINE" Charles asserted "I've had these cufflinks for a long time, and I'm not about to give them up"

"But, sir, those are-" Omi started, only to be cut off.

"I know, they're some sort of magical toy like the ones you kids are always fighting over. But they're MY lucky cufflinks. I own them, I've had them since I was a kid. If I was gonna give them to **anybody**, it would be Jackie, and he's not getting them until I'm a shriveled up old man cold and stiff on my deathbed. If you kids wanna fight over it THEN, be my guest, but until then, they're mine, and nobody is gonna take them away from me. Now, if you kids wanna play shuffleboard, I'd be happy to oblige."

The monks stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Jack grinned meanly making an 'L' shape on his forehead "HAHAHAHAHA!BUUUUUURN! Dad, you are so awesome when you wanna be, you know that?"

Charles flashed an identical grin at his son and ruffled his hair playfully "Hey, I have my moments...You should've seen me when I made that merger with that German shipping company, _ÜberShip._"

"I remember my Papa told me about that..." Kimiko mentioned, tapping her chin "He said it was the most elegant takeover he'd ever seen."

"Aww, shucks..." Charles said modestly "Your Tohomiko's girl right? You know, we attended business school together."

"Really?" Kimiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we used to call him legs. Because he didn't have any." he snickered "He called ME Bucket...It was a Willy Wonka joke." He added, as if the subtle joke wasn't clue enough.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Bucket! Papa is always talking about you."

"Nice things I hope! We've known each other forever. It was always him, Me, and Raphael DiAngelo."

"Who's ' Raphael DiAngelo?'" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, another business school friend... His son is-"

"Um! Dad, aren't you and mom late for the Mambo class?" He asked, shoving his father towards his mother, who had returned from the bathroom and pushed them towards a crowd of dancing people.

"Jackie, I already know how-"

"Well, brush up! It's getting late, and I uh...I have to get home! Er, That's right! I have training to do. LOTS of training! Where the hell is Chase?" He asked himself, looking around anxiously.

"CHASE YOUNG is here?" Omi asked, looking around warily. "Where is he?"

"Getting snacks, most likely." Jack said, activating his helipack "Guy has a serious sweet tooth..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He likes my cupcakes." Jack said, taking off into the air. Chase was-as he predicted- by the snack table, immersed in some mini soufflé's. " He'd gotten a bit bored after watching Spicers father scolding the monks and decided to distract himself with delicious mini pasties instead.

Jack touched down beside him "Chase, come on, time to go. You can have soufflés when we get home and mine'll taste better."

The dragon lord looked up from his treat "In a hurry to leave?"

"Not interested in the Xiaolin dorks chatting up my parents." Jack said, glancing over at his father, who seemed distracted with dancing with his wife. Thank evil his dad had a short attention span.

"I see. Very well then." he said, finishing off the last few bites of his snack and levitating up into the air, to ride long on Jack's flight trajectory as the goth took off into the air again. "How did it go?"

"My dad told them off, and now he's dancing with my mom."

"And how did the monks take it?"

"Pretty well, actually..." Jack commented scratching an itch on his side "Turns out my old man is friends with Tohomiko's old man."

"Considering they're both highly successful businessmen, it's not surprising that they've crossed paths."

"Yeah. So, um...anyway..." Jack started as they got farther and farther away from the cruise liner. "When we get back home, do I pick up where I left off on those sit ups, or do I have to start over?"

Chase smirked up at the technophile "What do you think, Spicer?"

Jack groaned, sagging with a childish pout "You're MEAN!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Hannibal was in his suit of armour, his footsteps echoing down the long stone corridor of the underground tunnels. There were Xiaolin symbols carved into the stone walls, the inherit goodness of their magic was enough to give the demonic bean a slight headache, despite his own substantial power protecting him from the majority of their magic.<p>

"Those goody two shoes certainly tried very hard to hide this place from me..." he mumbled to himself as his metallic boots clanked softly on the floor. "They failed, of course, but they certainly tried. Nothing a blood sacrifice couldn't fix..." He smirked in memory of the foolish mortal who'd tried to stop him from entering the cave.

Oh, Hannibal had enjoyed slicing him open with his Sword...might as well get a field test while he was at it, right?

He came to a heavy stone slab blocking his way further into the cave. It was covered with even stronger symbols, a barrier spell, meant to keep any Heylin from crossing the threshold. He Rotated his arms, centering himself briefly before he struck at the block, shattering it inwards into thousands of pieces of gravel, crunching under his boot heel as he passed through the no longer blocked entrance. A small greenish fire had sprung u on his hand, which he shook off casually as he entered the room. His eyes widened and a snarl of hatred ripped through his throat as he beheld the remains of what had once been his minions. A vast army of demons. Hundreds of shriveled, skeletonized husks of what had once been the mightiest warriors of the nine hells.

"Damn those blasted immortals!" he roared, kneeling to touch one of the bodies. it crumpled into dust in his grip. Far too long gone to simply resurrect.

"Damn them! I'll have to recruit a NEW army..." He ground his yellowed teeth together as he forced himself to calm and retain his dignified posture. "That's right...I'll build a NEW army. A BETTER army! And this time, when I make my final assault...it WILL end in my favor."

He fingered the hilt of the Immortal Sword at his waist, grasping it tight. Oh, how he longed to shove it through the breasts of his enemies...But...Now was not the time. He had work to do...Time would come, soon enough.

"Yes... Soon enough...That traitorous wretch and those monks...as well as the other immortals will feel your bite...and that'll be the LAST thing they feel." He said, giving a wicked, cruel grin that would've made the bravest men weep in terror and call for their mothers. He kicked at one of the nearby corpses in disgust "If you'd been worthy, you wouldn't have ended up like this anyway." He said in a perfectly cheery, pleasant tone "I suppose the proper thing to do would be to say a few words...But I'm not proper!" he laughed as he headed out the way he came.

"Rot in Peace, you worthless pawns! I have bigger fish to fry. And better pawns to find."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi readers. I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. I worked very hard on it.<strong>_

_**I'm rather disappointed that only ONE person bothered to send an entry into my Heylin Showdown contest. **_

_**And that person was A3N-Art! If you're reading this chapter, Please, go collect your prizes!**_


	28. Training & Party Preparations

_**I disclaim Xiaolin Showdown and all its characters, I in no way profit by writing this fanfiction.**_

_**(though, If I DID own XS, Chack would totally be canon and there would be a LOT more seasons, lol)**_

_**hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

* * *

><p>After a whirlwind of activity, it was much to the chagrin of both the monks and the heylin that nothing of note would happen over the following several days.. No Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves, no immortal addresses had been found. Nothing. Naturally, the monks were growing antsy. And spent the majority of their time doing chores, training, and of course, looking for more immortal slips of paper.<p>

The Heylin on the other hand, were much less bored. Namely because Chase was busying himself with trying to get Jack in shape, and teach him the basics of Monkey Style Kung Fu, which he decided would best suit the Goths skillset, as well as his personality. It was an extreme test of patience, but if there was one thing Chase Young had gained through his 1500+ years of existence, it was patience... Besides which, Chase Young wasn't the sort of man to give up on something just because it was challenging. His Dragonish nature just made him hunger for success all the more.

To be fair, Spicer wasn't a BAD student...He was just incredibly difficult. It was easy to see why his previous instructors had given up on him. Jacks sensitivity, combined with neuropathy, was certainly a deterrent. Chase wouldn't expect the average martial arts instructor-people more used to teaching normal, healthy children and young adults- to be able to work around the Goths particular set of issues. Luckily, HE was Chase Young, master of evil and nearly every single style of martial arts in the world. Including a few that no longer existed. Certainly more capable than some average schmuck's half assed attempt at training Jack to defend himself.

"Spicer, you're slouching, straiten your back" the dragonlord ordered as Jack underwent a series of Tai Chi poses he'd imposed to help train his balance.

"Chase-"

"MASTER Chase" the dragonlord corrected as he walked around Jack, inspecting his posture and movements, making corrections when necessary.

Jack sighed "_Master_ Chase, my back is as strait as it goes."

"No it's not" Chase said, stepping forward and guiding Jack into an almost military like pose "keep you back like this, otherwise, you'll get a hernia if you move that way."

Jack groaned whiningly "This is uncomfortable..."

"You'll get used to it. Training isn't supposed to be EASY, Spicer. You have to discipline your body if you want to be able to defend yourself properly. Just pretend you're practicing for a figure skating routine."

The Goth sighed but dutifully continued his movements "How much longer do we have to keep this up? I'm nearly done with my Jack Bot construction crew. Just a few more, and I'll be able to get my Mansion rebuilt."

"You've certainly been busy with those little toys of yours."

"Well, JB-13's been a HUGE help. The work goes faster with two people who actually know what they're doing. We've even made a few improvements."

"Lift your arm half an inch." Chase advised as they continued to chat. Conversation was something he'd quickly learned helped the albino teen take his mind off his discomfort. And whine less.

"What kind of improvements?"

"Well, a stronger metal alloy, to help make them more durable...faster processors..." Jack said as he made the correction "By strategically placing "breaking points" into my Jack bots, based on the fighting styles on the Xiaolin losers, they can pull themselves back together easier, the way JB-13 does, when he self destructs himself to keep form being destroyed."

"Clever, Spicer. You're finally beginning to think ahead." He said, nodding his head in approval. Jack smiled at the compliment and moved into a new pose. His right knee buckled as his muscles gave a spasm, causing the goth to trip over and hit the floor with a grunt. "Oof!" He growled and looked this leg accusingly. It was the same one he had injured when he'd fallen into the Jungle of Neither Here Nor There.

Chase pulled Jack up by his wrist, setting him on his feet "I think that's enough for today, Spicer. You may go."

Jack dusted himself off, even though there was no dust to swipe at. He had made it his personal mission to see to it the entire elegant citadel in the volcano Chase called home was SPARKLING. The only rooms left untouched were the ones Chase himself had told him not to go into. "Okay, thanks Chase. Er, I mean, Master Chase."

Chase reached for a red cloth and dabbed at his brow. "For your studies, I'm instructing you to Read up on ancient battles, especially ones involving me. Read them, Learn Them, Memorize them."

Jack nodded again, waving his hand noncommittally as he headed out the door "I'll get right on it."

"I expect you to give me a summation of no less the five battles tomorrow morning."

Jack groaned "Great...homework...written or verbal?"

"Verbal"

Jack grumped out of the room. Oh well... He was a quick learner. He'd read through some battles and THEN work on his jack bots! Maybe gear up some episodes of Adventure Time...

With a game plan in mind, Jack would take a quick shower, change into some clean clothes, and make his way to the library, singing to himself.

_"**Daddy why did you eat my fries? I bought them, and they were mine. But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries. And I cried, but you didn't see me cry..."**_

* * *

><p>Raimundo hung upside down from a tree, doing sit ups, his arms behind his head "I'm sooo booooored..." He groaned.<p>

"Wanna search the van again?" Kimiko suggested, hanging beside him on the same branch, and sounding just as bored.

"What's the point? We've searched it a million times..."

"Doesn't seem to be stopping Omi..." Clay said, doing Tai Chi under the duo, pointing to the smallest of the monks, who was presently engaged in searching the undercarriage.

"Yeah, that's Omi for you, he never gives up on anything." Dojo said from his perch on clays head "It's one of his better qualities."

00000oooooo00000

Omi held a flashlight in his mouth as he searched the dirty, somewhat rusty underside of the van. Those papers HAD to be somewhere...Where else could they BE?! He spat the flashlight out to the side and sighed "Hear me scrap of paper! I WILL find you! And then you shall suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

"Omi, Give it up, you're not gonna find it." Raimundo said dropping down "Not today at least..."

"Raimundo, we cannot be so quick to accept defeat!" Omi chastised from under the car " It is most filthy under here... Perhaps it is under some mud and rust..."

"Omi, it's been nearly 6 days!"

Kimiko gasped, falling out of the tree. Clay caught her and set her down "What is it, Kimiko?" The cowboy asked as the dragon of fire smoothed out her skirt.

"I totally forgot! We have to got to my dads party tonight, Oh, KAMI, I really spaced this time!" Kimiko said, tugging at her pigtails "I gotta find something to wear! YOU guys gotta find something to wear! This is a black tie event!"

Omi slid out from under the van "We have to tie ourselves with black ropes? That sounds most uncomfortable..."

"No, Omi, black tie means you have to wear a formal suit..." Kimiko explained, putting a hand on his shoulder as he climbed to his feet "Then I shall wear my most formal robes!"

"Um, no, it HAS to be a suit.." kimiko shook her head. "Ugh. Come on, I know this one place in Paris that can hook us up..."

Dojo grew to his large form, grinning "I just LOOOOVE shopping trips! Think they'll have anything in my size?" he asked, looking back at them as they climbed onto his back.

"I'm sure we can have SOMETHING arranged, Dojo..." she smiled as they took off into the air. "Paris, here we come!"

* * *

><p>Jack sat in one of the big cushy chairs of the library, having changed into a comfortable shirt and a set jeans. He was wearing a pair of narrow reading glasses, He didn't necessarily need them, but some of the scrolls had faded print, and the magnified lenses made them easier to read. He was pouring over some old scrolls depicting battles in which Chase had been involved. There were many battles involving Master Monk Guan, as well as several major battles in great historic wars. Suffice to say, Jack was going to do extremely well on his oral report!<p>

Glancing at his watch, Jack decided he'd done enough reading for now, and gathered up the scrolls under his arm, heading for the bookshelf he'd fetched them from. As he put them away, A small scroll bound with green silk ribbons tucked away into the back of the shelf caught his eye.

"Huh...I don't remember seeing that one...I must've missed it..."

Curiosity running on all four cylinders, Jack stood on hip tiptoes, reaching back and grabbing the little thing. He shoved the other scrolls back into place and undid the ribbons, unrolling the delicate paper to read the title.

"Herein accounts the record of the Heylin Showdown between Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean..." Jack blinked "The _Heylin_ Showdown? Is that even a thing? I've never heard of a **_Heylin_ **Showdown..."

Jack reached for his glasses to read more...only to be interrupted by the arrival of JB-13 and Naral, the former of which was carrying several ties "**Master Jack, will you be requiring my presence at the party tonight?**" the mech inquired.

"Party?" Jack parroted quizzically, only for his eyes to widen fearfully "Holy shit, the business party! That thing's tonight?! CRAAAAAP! I don't even have a suit!" he rolled up the scroll and tied it back up with the little ribbons, making pretty little bows. He snapped his fingers loudly "JB-13, I need you to go get me a sewing kit!"

The automaton bowed obediently "**Yes, Master Jack.**"

Jack turned to the jungle cat next "Naral, do you know where Chase keeps his spare fabric? I KNOW he has you guys make outfits for him, when he's not wearing his armour."

The panther inclined his large head. Jack scratched him behind the ears, and cracked his knuckles "Good, I'll need you to show me where it is." H e tucked the little blue scroll away into a table near the chair he'd been reading in. He'd finish it later... right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

"Boys, lets get to work..." he said giving a wicked little grin "I've got me a suit to make!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi readers. I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. I worked very hard on it.<strong>_

_**OMG, RL is a bitch, eating up all my time and brainpower. so, this chappies a lil shorter than usual...**_

_**hopefully, content outranks length.**_

_**on the bright side, my birthday was a few days ago, and I had an awesome time!**_


	29. This Is Not a Chapter

Hello, Readers.

I am Sorry for My extended absence. I know you're all wondering what the hell I am doing not updating for so long.

It is not my fault. Do to a freak electrical surge, my laptop was damaged, and I have not been able to replace it as of yet. and as I do not currently have a vehicle, and do not live near a library, I have been unable to update.

AND BELIEVE ME, I'VE GOT LIKE 4 OR CHAPTERS WORTH OF MATERIAL I WANNA POST UP!

I HAVE NOT LOST ANY OF MY INSPIRATION!

It's KILLING me that I can't update...or do anything online. And its been like this for a couple months now.

I am in the process of trying to order a new one online. I'm borrowing my friends laptop just long enough to reach out and tell you all that I am still alive, and as soon as I am able, you guys are gonna be flooded by a shitload of chapters.

Hang in there, guys, gals, and those of unspecified or nondenominational genders.

I'll be back as soon as I can.

I miss you all.

-Xilex90


End file.
